The Duchess
by Elm Treigh
Summary: Who would have thought that dropping a haunted looking glass would cause all this trouble?Magsie sure didn't.& She really didn't think it would send her 4yrs into the past & into the body of someone named Alex w/her Sam & Dean still in her future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you familiar with my Supernatural fic Of The Light, I'd like to briefly say that the information, scenes, or events revealed in this fic are ahead a few chapters to Of The Light. Which means this fic is slightly AU and the information, scenes, or events revealed are subject to change pertaining to my Supernatural fic. I don't believe you have to read Of The Light to understand what is going on or who the OC characters are; although, it couldn't hurt to read them (and review! *wink*). How's that for shameless advertising? ;) **

**The Duchess**

**Elm Treigh**

**Co-Written with:**

**Forbidden. Love. 21**

**Chapter One**

"Magsie! Look out!" Dean yelled shooting rounds behind her.

Magdalena ducked in time, the looking glass she held slipping out of her fingers, and fell in shatters at her feet as she skidded under Dean toward Sam. Sam scooped her up and turned with her in his arms as he too shot rounds at the entity that threatened them. Dean began to fall back, cautious, for the ghost that had appeared out of nowhere disappeared.

"Guess this place really is haunted," Sam said.

"Ya think?" Dean growled remaining on guard.

They began to back out of the Antique shop slowly and carefully, keeping an eye and ear out for the ghost. They had suspected the shop was haunted from what they were able to surmise during their investigation. All the victims committed suicide 24 hours after having visited the shop. All claiming they weren't who everyone believed them to be.

Speaking to the owner, Richard, hadn't been of much use. Not that Sam or Dean thought he would be of any help. Richard probably hadn't a clue that the antique's he carried in the shop could be homage to an angry spirit or any spirit for that matter. But they were following through with a Hunter's procedure. Know what you're up against. And that meant research about the job and speaking to anyone and everyone that related to the job.

Even after knowing this, Magdalena still bought a plain silver antique bracelet from the guy. Even getting a discount because he took to her fairly well. She, of course, paid the full price despite the bargain she was offered. Magdalena disliked getting any kind of "favors" from anyone because of the way she looked.

So, naturally, she had no disregards in breaking in and entering the shop after hours for the owners blatant flirtations toward her and trying to, in what she felt, was buy her attention. She cannot be bought by anyone and if certain items in the shop were to be damaged while they were there, well that's just a shame isn't it?

She wasn't expecting to be be attacked, however. And she had no idea why she was the one that was attacked. Did it have to do with the looking glass she had held in her hands? The beautiful sterling silver mirror that she was drawn to. That was calling her. Compelling her to touch it, to look into it; that she'd find relief from her pain through it. Only to have been attacked by some ghost seconds later. A ghost that snarled behind her. And had it not been for Dean's quick warning and 'shoot now, ask questions later' philosophy the spirit would have gotten her.

Now, they needed to get out of there to reassess themselves and the ghost that had attacked them. They've each got a pretty good look at it. That would have to be enough. Neither Sam or Dean were going to endanger Magdalena's life. They do enough of that already. While, both had surrounded her, keeping her in between them, they made their way toward the exit.

Just as they thought they were in the clear, the ghost had blocked their exit. It hissed at Magdalena who was pushed behind Sam and Dean. It reached a hand out to her but Dean slashed at it with an iron rod; his gun out of bullets. The ghost growled at him as it dissipated and reappeared behind them. It grabbed onto Magdalena's shoulders roughly, and pulled her away from the brothers.

"Magsie!" Sam yelled, taking a hold of her hand before she was thrown away from them.

Dean slashed at the ghost again. The ghost vanished for a second, reappearing behind Dean and throwing him against the wall harshly. Dean's shoulder took the blunt of the impact, but he remained as stubborn as always, glaring at the thing. The ghost had his hand through Dean's chest grasping his heart.

"Dean!" Both Sam and Magdalena yelled.

Magdalena waved a hand at the ghost, effectively making it disappear. She rushed to Dean's side, taking his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sam mimicked her movement and they swiftly dragged him out of the shop. Leaving the ghost to sneer after their retreating figures.

* * *

Back at the motel, Sam, Dean, and Magsie were nursing what ever injuries they came by during their visit to the shop. Sam had very minor cuts on his face and arms, Magdalena was a little sore. It was Dean who received the most injuries. A bruise and small cuts surrounding it on his left cheek, his shoulder aching, and his heart still trying to circulate blood after being clenched in a strong hold. Which wouldn't have happened had he not been so overprotective.

Magdalena finished checking Sam over, healing his wounds, and made her way to Dean. "You're turn," She smiled at him.

Dean grunted but met her half way, plopping himself at the edge of his bed. Magdalena chuckled as she kneeled behind him, roaming her hands over his right shoulder, feeling, sensing for the tension and bruise he may or may not have received. Once she found it, she used her healing powers and gently massaged the area. Dean let out a satisfied moan as he allowed his head to fall forward, laxed.

Sam lay on his bed, deciding to look through his laptop while Magsie was... Helping Dean with his injury. He heard her ask him if he was feeling better and Dean's reply that he was but for her to please not stop and Magsie laughed pulling away from him so that Dean leaned back to her touch, eyes closed.

"Lay on your stomach, Dean." She instructed moving off the bed to allow Dean to do as she asked, which he did.

She then straddled him and kneaded his lower back eliciting an appreciative sound from him. Magdalena smiled down at him, continuing upward back to his shoulders, then to his neck, strolling back to his shoulders toward his bicep, then lightly tracing her fingers back to his lower back.

After a few minutes she could hear the faint sounds of Dean's snoring. She gently got off him, walking around the bed to reach his face, where she kneeled, hovering her right palm over the bruise on his cheek, healing it. Once done, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Sleep sweetly, Dean." She caressed his hair, fondly, then straightened and made her way toward Sam.

Sam looked up at her and smiled, scooting over, making room on the bed for Magdalena to sit. Magdalena let out a relieved, tired, sigh as she let herself fall next to Sam. She grabbed his left arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, snuggling into the crook of his arm.

"Time to go to bed, Samikins," She murmured already dozing off.

Sam just smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head and whispered a good night. Magdalena mm-ed sleepily.

* * *

Magdalena awoke with Dean sleeping next to her. She thought she had slept in Sam's bed last night, but shrugs it off. She quietly removed herself from the bed, doing her best not to jostle Dean awake as she made her way to the restroom for her morning routine, ignoring her reflection. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair, humming faintly to herself. Once she was through, she picked up the keys to the room and left toward the front desk to ask for directions for a diner.

While there, she befriended the man at the desk and instead decided to have breakfast with him. Having a fine time, chatting it up with the man she had nearly forgotten that she came to him to get breakfast for the brothers. She kindly asked the man if she could make something for her friends. He gladly accepted, even offering to help.

After what seemed like only a few minutes but really had been a couple of hours or so, Magdalena returned to the room with Sam and Dean's breakfast, having already eaten with the kind man at the desk. She struggled to open the door, once she had she pushed it open and walked in, seeing that they were awake.

"Oh hey! You're up!" She said struggling to enter the room, carrying the trays with their morning meal that she labored over.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, frowning. Alex wasn't one for mornings, much less getting breakfast for them. Dean shrugged off the odd behavior, thinking it was her way of making up to them for the past few weeks. He stood and helped her with the trays.

"When did you get up?" He asked, digging into the food he settled on the table.

Magsie smiled at him. "About half an hour ago. Maybe an hour. I kind of got caught up in the conversation with Ernie. What a nice man."

The fork paused an inch from Dean's mouth. _'A nice man'?_ He mouthed to Sam, his brow raised. "So you decided to make breakfast with this... nice man?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes and," She smiled wider, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "I helped him plan a romantic evening with his wife. Dude's gonna score tonight!" She winked at the boys, walking to the bed and sat down.

Dean opened his mouth then shut it, looking like a fish. He chose to ignore that statement along with her previous behavior and continued eating his meal.

"Sammy," He said, his mouth full. "You gotta try this."

Sam frowned, watching his brother eat. "I'm not hungry."

Magsie turned her head to Sam, frowning at him. She stood and sat next to him on the other bed. "You're not hungry? You love my vegetarian omelet." She placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you getting sick or something?" She looked directly in his eyes, concerned.

"Your vegetarian omelet?" Sam asked confused. When had Alex cooked anything for him? When was the last time she was even nice to him? He wondered. He passed a worried look onto his brother. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Magsie sighed. "I'm fine. That ghost didn't even touch me. Well, I mean, it did, but it wasn't so bad," She turned her body toward Dean, stood, and walked to him. "How's your shoulder? Did my massage help?" She began rubbing behind his shoulder to sense where the pain was last night.

Dean's shoulder stiffened under her touch. He swiftly stood up, trying to ignore the fact that it had felt good and he liked it. "I'm fine," He grunted, sending a glance to Sam who was sitting on the bed frowning.

"Are you sure you're okay, Alex? You're acting—" The sound of a cell phone going off interrupted Sam.

"You going to answer that?" Dean asked, staring at her.

Magsie stood confused at Dean's reaction to her touch and Sam's frown. "Alex? What phone? That's not even my ring tone!" She looked around for the damned phone, found it, and answered it. "Hello?" She growled into it.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Logan laughed. "And here I thought you'd be happy to hear from me."

"Be happy to hear from you? Who's this?" She glanced at the boys, removing the phone from her ear to check the number. It said 'Logan'. "Guys? Who's Logan?" She asked them.

The boys glanced at each other. "Well, that's a first," Dean muttered.

Sam stared at Alex, worried. "He's..."

"An asshole," Dean finished.

Sam sent a frown Dean's way as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you okay, Alex?" He asked for the third or fourth time.

"Alexandra?" Logan's voice could be heard from the phone.

Magsie returned the phone to her ear. "I'm sorry. You have the wrong number. But I'll be glad to take a message for this Alexandra girl you're looking for." She put her hand over the phone. "This asshole you're talking about... I didn't _do_ anything with him, did I?" She paused, frowned, and added, "Wait. You called me Alex. Is that the alias I'm using?"

Dean raised his brow. "Did you do anything with him?"

Sam looked at Dean. "Alex isn't an alias. It's your name..." Sam answered slowly.

"Hello?" Logan said, his tone clearly annoyed.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "What's going on?" They said together.

Magsie's eyes widened. "Oh flipping monkeys," She whispered. She returned to the phone, "Uh, Logan? Right. I'm sorry. I, uh, had a rough night. I'm gonna have to call you back, okay? Uh, bye!" She hung up the phone before he could protest. She turned to the boys. "My name's Alex?" She asked them slowly.

"Your name is Alex," Sam agreed.

"Isn't it?" Dean asked, his senses quickly shifting into Hunter mode.

"No," She sighed, looking around the room. She found a bag, rummaged through it, but didn't find what she was looking for. She lifted a finger at the brothers. "One sec." And went to the restroom, walking straight to the mirror. "Son of a bitch!" She groaned loudly.

Sam and Dean had begun to walk toward the girl who couldn't remember she was Alex, only to stop when they heard the loud pounding of someone at the door. They paused. "Who is it?" One of them asked.

"Logan. Open up before I blow the door down!" He answered. His voice tense and angry.

Magsie stepped out of the bathroom, past the boys, grumbling under her breath as she beelined to the door and opened it. "Dammit. You're Logan, aren't you?"

He looked at Alex, scanning her up and down. It was her body, but not her. "And you're not Alex," He said looking past her and to Sam and Dean, taking a step inside the room. "What did you guys get yourselves into now?"

Magsie scowled at Logan's form. She closed the door and stomped her way in front of him. "They didn't do anything," She hissed at him. Just who did this guy think he is? _Barging in here accusing the Winchesters like they make mistakes all the time or __something._ Magsie thought, upset. She turned to the boys. "But this asshole is right. I'm not Alex. My name is Magdalena De La Luz, but you can call me Magsie."

She sighed and extended her hand out to Dean who was the closest. Different body, same manners. _Different body_. She repeated to herself.

Logan laughed. "I love how I'm always the asshole." He grinned at Magsie. "Sorry if I don't seem happy that you're inside my friends body. I seemed to forget my manners." He said sarcastically.

"Logan," Dean growled.

"Magsie?" Sam interjected before Logan and Dean got into it. "So, you're saying you're not Alex?"

Logan snorted and walked further into the room. "A real genius."

Sam ignored him. "But you know us?"

Magsie frowned at Logan, but answered Sam. "Yeah, I know you. And seeing as you two look so young and Dean still has his necklace, I'm guessing I'm in the past. What year is this?"

She began pacing the room; thinking back on what she could've done last night to cause this. She just knew it was her fault somehow. _It had to be. Otherwise, Sam and Dean- _my_ Sam and Dean- would be here too._

Dean furrowed his brows. _My necklace? What would that have to do with anything?_ "It's 2006."

"So, you're saying you're from our what? Future?" Sam asked.

"2006?" She repeated, still pacing. "What was the last hunt you guys did? Besides the ghost you're currently working on. Which is my fault that this happened by the way, not you guys." She glared at Logan when she said this. "And yeah. I guess you can say I'm from your future. 2010 actually. However, because I don't remember you two traveling with any Alex, I'm guessing I'm not even in the same... dimension. Shit! How'd I let this happen?" The windows shook lightly at her statement.

Dean rose an eyebrow at the windows. Sam was the one to answer. "I don't think this is your fault," He said calmly, collected. "The last hunt we went on—"

"Is where Sam banged a werewolf," Logan finished, opening up the small fridge the room provided, taking out a beer. He looked at Dean. "You got anything stronger?" He asked.

Magsie balked at Logan. "What the Hell are you doing here anyway, Logan?" She walked toward him and yanked the beer out of his hands. "This is between my boys and me. Leave!"

The windows shook again, this time more forcefully, then stilled so that the fridge was shaking instead. Magsie was glaring daggers at Logan, emanating intimidation at him.

Logan laughed. "Those," he pointed at Sam and Dean. "Aren't your boys." Then pointed to her, his teeth grinding together. "But that body you seem to be helping yourself to is my friends," _is my__—_ he didn't allow himself to finish the thought, instead directed his attention to the brothers. "Even if they don't care about her, I do." His glare returned to Magsie. "So, I'm here to make sure she gets back one way or another."

He let his own power flare in the room. It wasn't as nearly as strong as Magsie's, but still impressive enough to receive a small surprised look from her. "So stop throwing your power around because I'm not going anywhere until Alexandra is back."

Magsie decided to change tactics. She smiled sweetly at him. "You're right. I'm sorry." She handed him back the beer, then cupped his cheek. "I understand you want your friend back," _assuming she's _only_ your friend._ "And I can sense you're a pretty strong guy. I mean, just look at you." She glanced at Sam and Dean and winked. "But you're still an intrusion and an obvious pain in the ass, and seeing as you don't want to leave on your own, I'll just have to make you." She kissed his forehead. Logan disappeared, vanished, gone. She turned back to the boys. "That's better isn't it?"

Dean smiled. "It is better. Thanks."

Sam sighed and sat down on the bed, defeated. "No, it's not fine," He said, suddenly feeling tired, looking up at his big brother. "Dean, Alex is gonna be mad."

"Sam, that guy is an asshole. He had it coming."

"He's also the only person Alex trusts," He glanced at the stranger in her body. "She already hates me. You think now that we let her friend vanish that it's going to warm her up a bit?"

Dean rolled her eyes, unable to deny that Sam had a point, but still. He hated that guy. He smirked at Magsie. "You didn't kill him, right?"

Magsie winked at him but sighed upon seeing Sam's wary expression. "No, I didn't kill him. Samwise, you party pooper." She stuck her tongue out at him. "And no one could hate you." She added, walking toward him and ruffled his hair. "You're too adowable and if this Alex girl," She gestured to the body she inhabited. "Trusts him, then why is she traveling with you? Is it 'cause you're awesome? I think it's 'cause you're awesome." She grinned at them. Sam looked up at her, his expression unchanged. "Okay, fine. I sent him to the Gobi Desert." Dean chuckled. "What? He has the beer to keep him hydrated. I'm not inhuman you know, geez." She giggled, walking away from them and toward the table to lean on it.

Dean looked at Sam's face and sighed. "You know, that guy is probably already on his way back with that freaky shit he can do." He told Sam. "But right now, we need to figure out how to get Alex back so she can yell at us."

Sam nodded but turned his attention to Magsie. "Fine, but if he comes back, leave him alone. The last thing we need is Alex killing us because of him."

* * *

Logan threw the bottle, shattering it. "Fucking bitch!" He growled before disappearing and reappearing in his apartment to call his boss.

"She's gone," He said when he picked up.

"Gone?" His boss asked.

"Swapped souls in another dimension, gone," Logan answered.

"Then get her back, Logan. Or do you need me to hold your hand?"

"No, sir."

"Who's in her body?"

Logan told him that Magsie girl's name, growling when he said it.

"Interesting," His boss mused. "You will get Alexandra back, Logan. I don't care how you do it, but you will or you can say good-bye to Amber."

"Yes, sir."

"And Logan?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You might be interested to know a young woman by the name, Magdalena..."

* * *

Magdalena sighed. "Relax, Sammy. I won't do anything to him as long as he minds his manners. 'Sides, I don't wanna brag," She popped the nonexistent collar she had. "But looks like I'm stronger than Mr. Wolverine so, hakuna matata."

She grinned at them, then frowned when she spotted the weapons bag and made her way to it, taking out one of Dean's favorite knives.

"I wonder..." She lifted the blade to her forearm.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Dean said, alarmed as he stood to his feet.

"Put the knife down," Sam said trying to get to her before she did any damage.

"Relax, guys. I'm just making sure I can still heal here like I do in my world. I mean, the fact that I was able to send Logan away is one thing, but to be able to heal is another."

She returned her attention to the task at hand, pressing the blade on her forearm, adding a little pressure, allowing a line of blood to flow down before removing it. She watched the cut heal itself instantly. She wiped the excess blood away to see if a scar was left. She smiled. No scar.

"Okie dokie! Looks like I'm still good." She grinned at them, cleaning the blood of the knife and putting it back in its sheath.

"Well, try to remember that's not your body! We don't take chances with her!" Sam snapped.

"Sam," Dean warned, sending Magsie a small smile. "We're a little protective. Alex means a lot to us."

Magsie smiled apologetically at them. "I'm sorry," She said sincerely. "Of course you'd be protective." She looked at Sam. "She's cute after all. I promise to be more careful. 'Sides, it's good to know I have my, uh, powers here too. Guess that means she'll have hers with my boys." _If she has any... _Though, considering Logan is her "friend", she just might. "Oh shit! Cas!" She frowned, thinking of her overprotective Angel.

Dean smiled at Magsie's answer.

"Who's Cas?" Sam asked worried.

"Boyfriend?" Dean grinned at her. Magsie was someone he could like. _If she wasn't in Alex's body._ He thought.

Magsie blushed. "No. He's..." She paused. Should she tell Sam and Dean about the Angels? About the Apocalypse? About them being the vessels to the Archangel's Michael and Lucifer? Everything that will happen to them? She could change their fate. She could save them and everyone. _That's if they believe me._

"Cas is a friend." She said instead, stroking her ring before realizing she wasn't wearing it. She looked down at her hand. "My ring! I'm not... Oh, wait. Duh. Not my body." Her blush deepened. She looked up at them sheepishly. "So, what's the first step to getting me back to my boys?"

The brothers gave each other questioning looks. "To find out how this happened... Sammy."

"I'm on it," He replied making his way toward his laptop.

"What do you remember about last night? Did anything weird— weirder than the norm happen? Anything that sticks out in your mind?" Dean asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

"Hmm," Magsie said walking to stand behind Sam. "Besides the place wreaking of sorrow, loneliness, loss, and major broken heart? Um... There was this beautiful looking glass that I felt drawn to. I picked it up and saw something, I don't know. For a split second I saw her, well I guess me since I'm in her body, then the ghost attacked, and I dropped the mirror. It broke. I should've known better than to touch anything in an Antique shop. Dean warned me. Oh, he's so gonna keep this over my head." She groaned.

Sam hacked into the shop's online catalog. "Is this it?" He asked her when he found the looking glass.

Magsie leaned over Sam's shoulder to look at the screen. "Yep, that's it." She confirmed, standing to her full height and crossing her arms in front of her.

Sam scrolled down, looking for more information. "It says here the mirror belonged to a French Duchess. Her family donated the mirror to the shop."

He reached in the bag nearest him, took out a notepad and pen, and jotted down the address of the Duchess' family. He tore the paper out, handing it to Dean who stood behind him and looked at the paper.

"Who're we gonna talk to?" Magsie asked.

"Her Great, Great, Great— well, you get the idea— Niece. She inherited it from her mom, who inherited it from her mom; going as far back as the 16th century, when the Duchess was still alive."

"What're we looking for?" Dean prompted.

"How she died?" Magsie suggested.

"Sounds about right. Must've been the Duchess that attacked us then. Spirits will latch onto an object if they're not ready to move on," Dean said.

"Question is: why the looking glass?" Sam inquired.

"Well, let's go find out," Magsie said, patting Sam on the shoulder and smiling at Dean, heading for the door.

Sam and Dean followed Magsie out the room, toward the Impala. Getting in, Dean chanced a glance at Magsie, then quickly looked away. He couldn't help but wonder how many other Sam and Dean's there were out there and if they always ended up with some chick who had super powers.

He made a face before asking his question, "So, what does our future look like?"

Magsie had opened the back passenger door. She got in bottom first. "Um..." She leaned forward to remove her shoes then settled herself in more comfortably. "It's a Hunter's future?" She dodged.

Sam and Dean gave each other a look. They knew when someone wasn't talking. "Come on," Dean began. "You have to have some good information." He grinned. "Am I still a handsome devil?"

Magsie snorted. "You age handsomely, Dean. It's Sam that changes..." Her eyes widened at how that could have sounded and hoped they didn't think too much into it. She quickly added. "I mean, he buffs it up. All these muscles and he's smart and adorable. He practically turns into every girls wet dream." She winked at him.

Sam blushed, hanging his head sheepishly. Dean snorted. "You don't have to lie to make him feel better."

"Who's lying? It's the truth!" She smiled at Sam. "You're going tot be such a babe magnet Samwise. And the fact that you don't own that hotness, like a certain man whore in this car..." She said pointedly at Dean. "Makes you even more attractive.

Sam smiled at Magsie. Dean snorted again, muttering, "That's why he was banging two chicks."

"Dean!" Sam warned.

"What?" He said innocently. "I'm just being honest."

"No. You're being an ass."

"Banging two chicks?" Magsie asked, blushing but impressed. "Why Sammy! Didn't know you had it in you! Who're these girls you were with? Well, besides Madison. I know all about her. Sorry about that, by the way. But trust me, she won't be the last." She winked at him and cocked her head to the side at Dean.

Sam glared at Dean. "I was only with Madison," He said quietly and dolefully. "Dean knows that. He's just being an ass." Dean decided to ignore Sam's comment about him.

Magsie wrapped her arms around Sam from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "Poor Sammy. Things will get better." She looked at Dean dejectedly. Conveying to him that no, it will not get better, but Sam doesn't need to know that. Not yet.

Dean sighed. "She'll get over it. Then you and her can go back to being friends," Dean said, though he wasn't sure if he believed that was possible. "Like Magsie said, it'll be alright, Sammy." He looked at Magsie, thinking a change of subject was best at the moment. "So, what's it really like in the future?" He smirked. "Are there flying cars?"

It was Sam's turn to snort. "Dean, she's from 2010."

Dean shrugged. "So? It could happen." He looked at Magsie. "So is there?" Not that he'd give up the Impala if there were.

Magsie kept her arms around Sam, enjoying the comfort it brought her. Just like her Samikins. She snuggled her head better on his shoulder and smiled at Dean. "No flying cars. Sorry. But I think Obama might be working on that. As soon as he's done cleaning up Bush's mess."

Sam shifted uncomfortably under Magsie. Not that he didn't like Magsie or anything. He just wasn't sure how to react to her. And being in Alex's body only made it harder for him. Considering how Alex had been treating him.

"Sorry, it's just..." He trailed, trying to explain why he was squirming.

Dean finished for him. "Him and Alex were a thing." He winked at Magsie in attempt to lighten the news. "But you can lean on me."

Magsie frowned up at Sam. "You and Alex...?" She pulled away from him, unsure whether she should feel upset about the news or not. After all, she meant what she said about Sam being every girls wet dream. He was definitely a catch and if Alex had-has a thing for Sam then she would try to something with her Sam, wouldn't she? "I'm sorry, Samwise. I didn't realize..." She smiled self-consciously at him, letting him know it was fine. She wasn't upset. At least she hoped she didn't look upset.

She glanced at Dean, who patted his shoulder wearing a crooked smile. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and scooted toward him. "Oh Winchester. How do you always get your way with me?" Her eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean it the way it sounded! I swear. You and-and I we've n-never done anything." She buried her head in his shoulder completely embarrassed.

Dean gave her a sly grin. "And you said Sam was every girls wet dream... it's okay. I know I'm irresistible." He remarked arrogantly.

Magsie blushed. "Okay, okay. You're kinda irresistible." She wrapped her arms around him. "The broad shoulders sure do help." She whispered in his ear. She sat up. "Speaking of shoulders. How's your shoulder really feeling? I can massage it for you? I have healing hands, you know." She smirked at him through the mirror.

Dean was taken aback by her offer, but quickly recovered, clearing his throat. "Uh..."

Sam laughed. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up, Sam," Dean said, winking at Magsie. "Maybe later. We can send Sam outside to play."

"Dude," Sam responded, anger etching his voice.

"What?"

"She's in Alex's body. You're not messing with her."

Dean sighed. "Relax,Sammy. I was joking." Sam raised his brow at his brother, scrutinizing him. "I'm leaving her alone. Just like I'm sure the other us are leaving Alex alone."

They paused, giant frowns spreading across their faces as they registered what Dean said. It was Sam who asked the question that started to worry them. He looked at Magsie.

"They wouldn't..." He trailed, apprehensively.

Magsie had sat still, watching the exchange between the two, a little amused. How many times has she's seen this kind of banter in her world? Dean would flirt with her. Sam would get upset. Dean'd wink at her 'cause he was doing it to upset Sam because that's what big brothers do. Then there'd be days where Sam would flirt with her. It'd be a subtle kind of flirting. An intellectual flirt. Dean would laugh it off and pretend he wasn't bothered by it but Sam and Magsie both knew he was. And then it was mission accomplished for Sam. Dean would do it to him, so he'd give it right back. But she never thought it meant anything. Just... innocent flirting to pass the time or to help her cope with her loss. But this... This was different. Sam likes Alex. She needed to choose her words carefully. _Or tell them the truth._

She took a deep breath, taking in the anxious glances sent her way. She let it out with a smile. "Well," She began, looking at Sam. "You know Dean. He can't help himself. But I don't think they'd actually _do_ anything."

"I wouldn't do anything with Alex," Dean replied, a little on edge. "She's not my type." He added quickly, sending a pleading glance to Magsie to change the subject.

Magsie laughed. "Of course you wouldn't, Dean." She patted him on the head. "You're a lot of things, Dean and gentleman happen to be one of them. Well, sort of." She nudged him playfully. She gave her attention to Sam. "Neither of my boys would do anything. Trust me. They'll see my ring and back up immediately." She smiled assuringly at him.

She looked out the window, to survey their surroundings. "Oh wow! That's the Duchess' many Greats Great Niece's house?"

They boys stared out the window, approaching the grounds of a magnificent mansion. High peaked rooftops outlined in a light blue green color, giving it a touch from the sky. As Dean drove to the grand iron gate, Sam and Magsie marveled at the castle like mansion with it's high towers, and matured brick that was kept well.

"Can I help you?" The security in the intercom asked.

"Yeah, we're here to see,uh," Dean looked at the paper Sam pointed at. "Fleur Antoinette."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Magsie pulled up behind Dean and stuck her head out. "No, sir, we don't. We weren't aware we needed an appointment, but our matter is very important. It concerns the Duchess Fleur Antoinette and her looking glass."

Dean turned his face at her. "He didn't need to know why we're here," He whispered.

"Trust me, Winchester. Check this out." She winked at him.

"Hello? You wanted to speak to me?" Said a diminutive soft voice.

"Yes. My name is Alex. I'm here with my friends Sam and Dean. May we come in and speak with you? It's very important."

There was a pause, then the giant iron gates creaked open. Magsie smiled arrogantly at Dean who rolled his eyes. Sam smiled at them both. They drove up the long winding driveway, noting the healthy green grass and bushes; the tall trees tracing the gates and high walls secluding the outside world from their fairytale land. Dean parked the Impala just shy from the main entrance of the mansion.

Magsie slipped on her shoes, looked around at the place, and got out. All the windows and their detailed stone figures of Cherubs and gargoyles framing them. The architecture of the place was astounding. _Luke would have loved this place._ She thought. Never in her life did she ever believe she'd live to see such a grand house.

"Wow," She whispered as she followed Sam and Dean to the entrance.

Dean lifted his fist to knock when the door opened. A maid smiled at them. "Please, come in," She said with a slight accent.

Sam and Dean walked in, Magsie held back, fixing herself, suddenly feeling out of place with her attire. Dean grabbed her arm. "Would you relax? You look fine," He said, trying to hold back the exasperation he felt.

Magsie blushed. "You're just saying that. But thanks. It's just..." She trailed.

"I know," Dean replied.

The maid led them to the waiting room. "May I fetch you anything to drink?" She asked, gesturing them to have a seat while they waited.

"That won't be necessary, Belinda. Thank you," A young woman answered.

Sam, Dean, and Magsie stood just as they were about to sit. Magsie stepped in front of the boys, extending out a hand to her. "Fleur Antoinette?" She asked with a smile.

The young woman nodded, returning the gesture. "Yes, but you may call me Fleur. Would you mind joining me in the study? I suspect I may better assist you there."

"Of course," Magsie answered. She turned to the brothers, and grinned widely at them. Sam and Dean chuckled at Magsie's childish excitement and followed after the women.

They entered a splendid and regal study, walls covered with books. A miniature library it seemed. Fleur motioned for them to have a seat in what seemed to be a seating area. The small table in the center scattered with books. Sam took note of the books as he sat down next to Magsie, who was seated in between the two.

Fleur smiled at them. "There was a mention of my great Aunt the Duchess, Fleur Antoinette Corrinne Mireille Mignonette?" Fleur asked.

"Yes," Magsie answered.

"We came across the looking glass in an antique shop," Sam supplied.

Fleur frowned. "The looking glass." She stated.

"Yeah. Seems like, well, we got into a bit of trouble with it," Dean said glancing at Magsie.

"Trouble?"

"Um, yeah," Magsie frowned. "Fleur? Can you tell us anything about it's history? It's very important."

"Important, how?" She inquired.

Magsie gave Sam and Dean a look. Dean nodded. Sam leaned forward. "We, uh, we came into contact with the Duchess. She attacked us."

Fleur smiled at them. "Which one of you touched the looking glass?"

Magsie hung her head, ashamed, and raised her hand. "You don't seem surprised by this?" Dean commented. "You knew the Duchess was—"

"Still around? Haunting the mirror?" Fleur finished. "Yes. I've seen her a few times myself." She sighed. "I had a feeling donating the looking glass would cause problems." She reached for one of the books on the table, opened it, and gave it to Magsie.

Magsie placed the book on her lap. Sam and Dean leaned over her shoulder to peer at the picture Fleur wanted them to see. It was an old picture of a beautiful young lady. She looked more like a princess than a Duchess with her elegantly coiffed golden hair and jewels embroidered her Sapphire gown. The shy smile and sad blue-green eyes stared at them.

"She's beautiful." Magsie commented, looking up at Fleur.

"You look like her," Sam added.

"Thank you," Fleur smiled, reaching for the book Magsie handed back. "So, you want to know why my Great Aunt haunts the looking glass?" The boys and Magsie nodded. "Before I tell you her story, would you mind telling me why it's so important?"

"Well, " Magsie began.

"It seems Alex here isn't really Alex," Dean said.

"Excuse me?"

"When I touched the looking glass, I didn't see my reflection," Magsie explained. "I saw her." She pointed to herself. "My name isn't really Alex. This isn't my body. I'm not even from this world. My name is Magdalena, Magsie for short. I'm from 2010 in a completely different world."

Fleur leaned back in he seat, looking astounded at Magsie. She crossed her legs in front of her, placing the book on her lap, her hands settled delicately on top of it. "I see," She chuckled, shaking her head. "I can't believe it still works, after all these years. Well, I mean, sort of."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Fleur stared at him. "My Great Aunt's story is a tragic love story. Not many in my family speak of her actually."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Fleur Antoinette was a witch. She comes from a long line of white witches."

"Witches?" Dean made a disgruntled face. He didn't like witches.

"Does that mean you're—" Sam began.

"No," Fleur said. "It ended with her. Upon her request. She was the strongest in our family and she didn't want her family, her sister especially, to go through the pain she had to endure."

"What happened to her?" Magsie asked in a hushed tone.

Fleur gazed at her sadly. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "The Duchess fell in love with a French Lord that her father— a cruel, prestigious, and very powerful man concerned with image and possession and wealth— disapproved of vehemently. Her family and the French Lord's family were rivals. They hated each other with a passion."

"Like the Montague's and the Capulet's," Sam said. Dean held off a snort.

"Yes," Fleur replied sadly. "Except in this case, both families were well aware of the Duchess' and the Lord's involvement with each other. That didn't stop the Duchess from seeing the French Lord Herluin Patrice Rainer."

Magsie smiled. She'd probably sneak out too, if her parents banned Peter from their home and her life. She understood that kind of love.

"One night, Fleur Antoinette decided to sneak out to see Herluin and confess to him that she belonged to a long line of white witches and that she had enchanted two sister looking glasses so that they could communicate every night without the fear of getting caught. Herluin loved Fleur Antoinette with all of his heart and didn't care whether she was a witch or not. He agreed to take the looking glass.

"On one of their many nightly rendezvous', Fleur Antoinette's father caught her and was infuriated. He took the looking glass from her, intending to destroy the mirror but Fleur Antoinette begged him not to. That she loved Herluin. Her father decided that destroying the mirror wouldn't do much. He knew Fleur Antoinette was a witch, as was her mother; his wife. What would stop his daughter from enchanting another mirror or finding alternate means of communicating with Herluin and prolonging a love he so much disliked? He decided that the only way to end the forbidden romance between them was to kill Herluin."

"That's horrible!" Magsie whispered.

"It is," Fleur agreed. "Fleur Antoinette's father hired some beggar from the streets to assassinate Herluin. Fleur Antoinette cried and begged her father to reconsider. That she'd do anything he'd ask of her, but to please not kill him. He refused.

"In her desperation and fear for Herliun's life, Fleur Antoinette set up a secret meeting with the help of her younger sister- my many Greats Great Grandmother- with Herluin and told him of her father's plan. Herluin suggested they runaway together, but Fleur Antoinette couldn't. She didn't want to leave her mother and sister to fend for themselves. She knew her father would beat them if she disappeared. Fleur Antoinette was wanted by many powerful men as their bride. She was the most beautiful, and her father had planned to... Sell her to the highest bidder."

"Which is why he was against the relationship," Sam said.

Fleur nodded and continued. "Instead, she told Herluin she learned of a new spell; where she'd send him somewhere safe and that she'd follow after him as soon as she found a place to keep her mother and sister safe. She told him to take the looking glass so that they could still keep in touch.

"Herluin reluctantly agreed. Fleur Antoinette decided to do the spell in that moment before she lost her nerve. As she was performing the spell, she heard her father calling after her angrily and in her panic she messed up the spell and sent Herluin to a different world completely. One she wasn't even sure of at all.

"When her father caught up to her, she laughed in his face, and told him he'd never find him. But her father was aware she flubbed the spell and for disobeying him and ruining his plans for her, he locked her up with the looking glass as her punishment; leaving her to live with her heartache. Knowing that she'd never be able to follow Herluin because she didn't know where she sent him and was unsure of how to follow him.

"Fleur spent the rest of her life trying to come up with a spell that would rectify the one she had done wrong. She wrote all her spells in a journal she kept hidden from her father." She reached for a different book and handed it to Dean.

"She had one last spell to try but unfortunately died before she had a chance to use it. It was said among my family that Fleur Antoinette latched herself onto the looking glass, hoping one day she will return to Herluin somehow."

"How did the mirror survive?" Sam asked. "Wouldn't her dad try to destroy it or get rid of it after she died?"

Fleur shook her head. "My Great Aunt gave the mirror and the journal to her sister on her deathbed. It has been in my family since."

"But you donated the mirror," Dean pointed out.

Fleur sighed. "Yes. I did."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"There was nothing else I could do for my Great Aunt. The mirror was collecting dust in the attic and I felt she was growing impatient. I couldn't take it anymore." She looked away ashamed. A stray tear falling down her cheek.

Magsie sniffled. She had cried some time during the story. She stood up and walked around the table to reach Fleur and sat next to her. She gently gripped her hands in hers and squeezed them consolingly.

"I understand, Fleur. The Duchess gives off a very heart breaking energy," Magsie said. "I think that's why I was drawn to the mirror. I lost the love of my life too."

Sam and Dean shared a look. Fleur looked up at Magsie. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Magsie smiled, wiping away her tears.

Dean cleared his throat, uncomfortable with two girls crying in front of him. "This spell she didn't do. Have you or anyone else tried it for her?"

Fleur shook her head. "No one in our family were in her situation. The spell wouldn't have worked. Besides, she was the last of the line and no one else in our family had the power to do so. We wanted to help, but we..."

"It's alright," Magsie soothed.

"Mind if we give it a try?" Dean offered.

"No, of course not. Go right ahead. I'd love nothing more than for my Great Aunt to have peace."

"Thank you," Sam said.

"We'll see ourselves out," Dean said, standing to leave. Sam followed after.

Magsie hugged Fleur. "Thank you, Fleur. Really. I'll see that you get the journal back."

"No, it's fine. Keep it. We've had it for too long and it's just..." She looked away.

"Sure thing. Thanks again." Magsie smiled, giving her one more hug before joining the brothers who had been waiting for her in the hallway.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I will be," She answered.

* * *

**A/N 2: If you're wondering what Alex is doing while she's occupying Magsie's body with Sam and Dean in 2010, I suggest taking a visit to Forbidden. Love. 21's page where you'll find Alex's adventures in Magsie's world. The fic has the exact same title: ****The Duchess****, you can't miss it. If you want to know who Alex and Logan are, then check out her fic ****Twist of Fate.**** Have fun! And don't forget to review! Let us know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Duchess**

**Elm Treigh**

**Co-Written with:**

**Forbidden. Love. 21**

**Chapter Two**

"I've been thinking," Sam started.

"That's never good," Dean muttered.

Sam made a face but continued. "If the Duchess sent Herluin to another world, maybe it was the same world Magsie's from. I mean, it was the same mirror in both worlds."

"True," Magsie mused from the backseat. "But the ghost that attacked us wasn't the Duchess. It was a man."

"And you didn't think to tell us this before?" Dean chastised.

Magsie shrugged. "Slipped my mind I guess."

"So, wait. If Herluin attacked you guys and the Duchess attacked us," Sam began, pulling his laptop out and began typing away.

"Then maybe there was a Duchess in Magsie's world," Dean continued.

"Who's story would be the same and she sent her Herluin to another world too. _This _world," Magsie said straightening up in her seat. The journal she was looking through still in her hands.

"Then Herluin's ghost exists here too," Sam finished.

"Okay. So Herluin lived here too. So what?" Dean asked.

"I think we might need the looking glass to get Alex back," Sam said.

"He's right," Magsie said putting the journal in between them in the front seat, pointing at the page she had been looking at. "In order for the spell to work we need the set. I broke the one in my world."

"You can read French?" Sam asked. Magsie nodded with a wide grin.

"Big deal. So can I," Dean added. Sam and Magsie stared at him. "What? The ladies love it." He winked at Magsie who burst out in laughter. "Alex broke the one here too," Dean said getting back to business.

"We have to find out whether the Herluin from the other world has the looking glass. It's still the same, technically," Sam said. "I got the address. It's not far from the Duchess' home, actually."

"Really?" Magsie said, scooting behind Sam to see the screen. "Oh wow! They're practically neighbors. You think they ever met?"

"If they had, you think we'd be in this mess right now?" Dean quipped.

"Dean," Sam disapproved.

"You never know," Magsie answered, leaning back on the seat, making herself comfortable as Dean turned onto a different road toward Herluin's Great Nephew's home. "Maybe they did meet but still couldn't find a solution. I doubt the Duchess would settle for the other world Herluin when she was so in love with _her_ Herluin."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Magsie sighed. "Well, take you two as an example. I know everything about you two. What happened to your parents. The hunts you've been on. I'm from your future remember?" She paused, allowing her words to sink in.

"But..." Sam inquired.

Magsie smiled. "But... I don't know _you_. I know all _about_ you, but I don't know _you_. The Sam and Dean in my world... I know all their habits, their mannerisms, what makes them tick, what makes them smile. I know how to cheer them up when they're upset, but you guys?" She shook her head. "I don't know your habits, mannerisms, what makes you tick, what makes you happy. Nothing. I know you, but I don't."

"So you're saying that even though he's the same guy, he isn't really?" Dean said slowly, face scrunched up in concentration.

"See? I knew you weren't just a pretty face, Dean." Magsie grinned.

Sam chuckled at Dean's mock-glare sent at Magsie. She winked at him and looked out the window. She could see their destination was close as she could decipher the triangular maroon rooftops, and about six chimneys sprouting from a distance. The trees lining the very large perimeter of the mansion as the entrance was coming into view.

She thought about the Duchess' story and briefly wondered if the nephew will be as easy to talk to as the niece was. Fleur had known about her Great Aunt's tragedy and had endured her heartache for years before deciding that letting her go would probably be for the best. Had the nephew known too? And if so, is his Great Uncle haunting that looking glass too?

Magsie turned away from the window and looked at Dean's profile, then at Sammy's head. She knew they were good at their job and could probably talk a bird into flying into a cat's mouth, but maybe she should do this one alone.

She sat up in her seat and rested her head in between them in the front seat. "Hey Sam? Does it say whether Herluin's Great Great Nephew is single?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Sam turned in his seat, eyebrows raised. "There's nothing about him being married..." Sam trailed.

Dean glanced at Magsie. "Why is it important if he's single?" He asked.

Magsie shrugged casually. "I think I should talk to him alone."

"No," Dean said, tone set matter-of-fact, no arguing or discussing.

"No way," Sam agreed. Their shoulders stiffened. She was crazy to think they'd let her handle this alone.

Magsie smiled. _Aw_. She thought. "It'd be quicker if I go in alone. The Duchess' niece was pretty easy to talk to because she knew. But we don't know if the nephew knows anything and besides, we only need the mirror." She looked at Dean. "You're not the only skilled charmer, Dean." She winked.

"No," Dean said sternly.

"She might have a point," Sam started but was quickly cut off.

"Not gonna happen. No offense sweetheart, but we don't know you."

Sam's jaw twitched. "Dean..."

"We all go in or none of us do."

"Dean," Sam warned but was ignored.

"There's some strange chick with who-knows-what kind of powers in Alex's body and you're alright with letting her out of sight?"

"Guys!" Magsie intervened.

She knew there was going tot be an argument, but goodness! Dean was right, they didn't know her. She said as much earlier. So, technically she can do what she wants. She remembers her promise about being more careful with Alex's body and she will, but this would be so much more faster if she went in alone and got the mirror herself.

She sighed. "Look," She pointed at the journal that lay open to the page she left it on. "We have till midnight tonight to do the switch otherwise it's permanent. I should do this _alone_ because it'd be easier and faster and because we. Don't. Have. A. Lot. Of. Time."

"She's right, Dean," Sam said. "We'll be near by. What could go wrong? You said it yourself, she has power. She can take care of herself."

Dean's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. He said nothing in return just fumed silently.

"Dean."

"What Sam?" He snapped.

"Nothing," Sam sighed.

"Glad you see it my way, darling," Magsie grinned patting Dean on the head. "Pull over here," She said as the entrance to the mansion was the next turn.

Dean pulled over and glared at Magsie. He turned in his seat, giving her a cold stare. "You have thirty minutes before we come charging in there. And if you so much as think about putting Alex in a dangerous situation, being stuck here won't be your worse problem."

"Dean," Sam yelled angrily.

Magsie raised a brow at Dean, then rolled her eyes at him. "You're threatening me?" She asked him, amused.

"No," Dean replied, not breaking eye contact. "I'm telling you the truth. Alex isn't just some girl. You said you knew everything about us? Then you should already know that I'm telling you the truth when I say, if you hurt anyone we care about... we aren't too forgiving. Don't do anything stupid and we won't have a problem."

Magsie bit the bottom of her lip. She tried not to laugh but she really wanted to. "You're so cute when you're all protective you know that?" She said getting out of the car. She walked to Sam's window and peered in. "Do you guys want anything? I could probably get you a snack or something." She grinned at them.

She was going to push Dean's buttons until she saw his eyes turn green and his nostrils flare. She loved seeing him angry. _He was so sexy angry._ She thought.

Dean felt his temper rise. He liked Magsie but at the moment she was getting on his last nerve. Alex's safety wasn't a joking matter.

"We're fine," Sam said nervously, watching his brother clench and unclench his fists. "You should hurry."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She pushed herself up and laughed loudly, walking away. She had gotten what she wanted from Dean. "I'll be back in fifteen!" She yelled behind her, her laughter echoing to them.

The laughter was heard in the Impala. Dean ground his teeth together, his jaw twitching.

Sam observed his big brother silently. Dean noticed and snapped at him. "What Sam?"

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You wanna tell me what that was all about? Where all this anger came from?"

The twitch became worse. "Leave it, Sam."

"No. I won't leave it, Dean. You snapped at Magsie for no reason."

"Come on, Sam. She was pushing my buttons and you know it!"

"Yeah, but—"

"Shouldn't you be upset, Sam?" He interjected heatedly. "Alex is your girlfriend! Or don't you care anymore?"

"That's not fair. You know I didn't mean to hurt her," Sam replied, indignant.

"Oh, come off it, Sam! You think because some chick is in Alex's body and is all happy and nice to you that everything is fine? Well, it's not." He pointed toward the direction Magsie went. "That isn't Alex and letting her use Alex's body to get her way isn't right."

Sam sighed, frustrated. "Dean, it's something else and you know it. It isn't about Magsie. You like Magsie. If you didn't you wouldn't have been joking around with her. _This is something else, Dean."_

They sat in the Impala, tension thick in the air. Neither brother looking at one another, but instead out the window. Both believing the other were wrong and they were right.

"So, what do you think of Magsie?" Dean randomly asked after a while.

Sam shrugged. "She's nice enough."

Dean snorted. "Nice isn't the word I'd use." Sam raised a questioning brow. "She sent Logan to the Gobi Desert, remember?"

Sam laughed. "You're right. Maybe nice isn't the best word to use."

They were silent again. Tension replaced by a comfortable silence before Sam spoke. "How much do you think we've changed in the future to be hanging out with..." He trailed off, but he needn't to elaborate. Dean knew what he meant.

They had enough problems with Alex's powers and Sam's visions. What had changed that made them that close to someone who held that much power?

Sam smirked. "Looks like she got it."

Dean followed his gaze and frowned. He saw her big smile, the flowers, and a big brown bag. "Great. How much you wanna bet she's gonna rub this in my face?" Sam rolled his eyes.

Magsie grinned widely at them. "A little help here? This bag is kinda heavy, you know?" She said pretending to fall from the weight of the bag.

Sam smiled at her. He got out of the Impala and helped her with bag. "Sure," He said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Find out anything interesting?" He asked.

Magsie winked. "He's a sweet, smart, ridiculously attractive, _wealthy_ bachelor," She answered with a sigh as she smelled the tulips.

"Well, as soon as you get back to your body, you can give him a call," Dean said smirking.

Magsie pouted. "You know what? You're right." She set the flowers down gently next to her on the seat as she settled herself in taking her shoes off along the way. "I'm confident that the other you and Alex went to talk to Patrick— his name is Patrick by the way— to get the story or something and since Alex is in my body and _I'm _quite attractive myself, I think I will give him a call. Thanks guys! You've helped me meet a great guy. Lets get me home sooner than later, shall we?"

Sam and Dean looked askance at each other. Sam set the bag next to him gently while Dean revved the car up.

"You don't think..."

"No. I mean she wouldn't..."

Their displeased looks deepened. Finally, Dean turned and spoke to Magsie. "Alex doesn't notice guys," He informed.

Sam nodded, adding, "She notices them, she just doesn't pay much attention to them."

Magsie chuckled at them. "Well, let me put it this way. I'm not easily impressed and from what I get about Alex, neither is she, but I've found myself charmed." She stroked the tulips. They were freshly cut and satin soft. She smiled fondly at them, reminiscing on happier times with Peter. "Besides," She continued after a while. "All I need is for Alex to give him a good impression. Which shouldn't be so hard if she's got Sam and Logan hung up on her." She gave Sam a teasing grin. "I'll just pick up where she left off."

Sam frowned, wanting to say that he wasn't hung up on Alex, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Dean, however, rolled his eyes. "If rich and good-looking is your type," He snorted. "Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart. So, what's our next step? We have the mirror, now what?"

Magsie glared at Dean. "Don't try to profile me, Dean! You don't know what my type is. Patrick is a catch and I like him not because he's rich and good-looking but because he's funny and smart and.. and... You know what? For _your_ information, Peter is _nothing_ like Patrick and he's..." Her voice broke at the end. "I'll prove it! Start driving. I'll tell you where to go." She wiped the traitorous tears that escaped down her cheeks.

"Hey," Dean said throwing his hands up in a pleading, innocent manner. "You're the one that mentioned he was rich and good-looking."

Sam sighed and slouched in his seat. _They fight worse than Alex and Dean do._ He thought. "He didn't mean anything by it, Magsie," Sam said, trying tot make peace.

Dean snorted, unhappy. _I get blamed for everything._ "Where am I going?" Dean asked, turning onto the main road.

"Just drive!" Magsie shouted remembering that the University she attended was about a couple of hours away. "To the University that's two hours away. I'll show you my type."

She stared at the flowers again. They've lost their luster now, thanks to Dean. She grabbed them angrily and threw them out the window, allowing the tears to flow over the barrier she held up. She wished she was back in her world. Her Sam would know how to cheer her up and if he couldn't Cas would. Cas has been a great comfort to her in the past. He was still awkward but he always knew what to say and do to make her tears go away completely. Sam could cheer her up, but Cas knew how to make everything better. She wept silently, her heart aching with nostalgia.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They didn't like dealing with crying emotional girls because they were unpredictable and erratic. Demons and ghosts they could handle. They always had a motive and they made a little more sense. An emotional girl? Yeah, they're harder to figure out.

Dean tried sending Sam a look that said: _You deal with this._ While Sam determinedly kept his mouth zipped shut and returned his brothers look with one that said: _You're the one that made her cry._

Giving up, Dean sighed. "Look Magsie," He paused, frowning. "I didn't mean to, well..." He gestured his hands around as though she'd understand him better if his hands were moving.

Sam rolled his eyes, pitying his brother. "I think what he's trying to say is that he's sorry for upsetting you."

Dean grumbled under his breath. _That's what I did say._ "I'm sure you have great taste in guys." He gave her his most cocky, arrogant smirk. "You're with us."

Magsie smiled and sniffled. She rolled her eyes at Dean. Never able to stay too angry at either brother. "I can't believe you fell for that." She wiped the tears away and laughed. But she leaned forward, gave Sam an appreciative squeeze on the shoulder, and kissed Dean's cheek. Then sat back and spotted a single tulip that she pinned in her hair like a skilled hairstylist. "How does Alex look?"

Sam turned in his seat, while Dean looked through the rear view mirror. He shrugged. "Okay, I guess," He answered nonchalantly.

Sam smiled. "She looks beautiful."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam but smiled nonetheless. "What do you think she'd say if she was here and saw a flower in her hair?"

Sam laughed. "She'd probably freak out." He turned to Magsie. "She's not the real girly girl type."

Dean snorted. "That's putting it lightly."

Sam shook his head. "I think we've seen her in a dress once."

Dean frowned. "That wasn't a dress."

Magsie laughed. "Well, while I'm in Alex's body get used to seeing a lot of girl." Her eyes widened. "Dammit! I didn't mean it the way it sounded." She blushed.

Dean smirked, ready with a witty remark, but Sam cut him off before he could say anything, chuckling. "It's okay. We get what you mean."

Magsie nodded and looked out her window. She had momentarily forgotten where they were going until she saw the edges of the college— her college— materialize. She squealed. "Look! It's my school!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

It must be lunch time by now. _Or passed lunch time_. Suddenly, her stomach gave it's usual lions-growl, letting the boys know that it was lunch time and she was hungry. She looked up at them and smiled. They glanced at each other with smirks on their faces. Magsie blushed sheepishly at them, feeling a little embarrassed.

"This is why Dean always makes sure I'm fed before we leave. My tummy's growling for food always gets us caught." She hung her head, red in the face.

Sam snorted. "Are you sure it has to do with you and not just an excuse for Dean to eat?"

"Hey!" Dean shouted punching Sam on the arm. "I resent that."

Magsie laughed. "No. I'm pretty sure it's because of me. He always keeps a box of Quaker Granolas because he knows they're my favorite."

She glanced out the window and noticed her favorite restaurant up ahead. "Hey, you guys hungry? There's a cute restaurant up ahead. It has the best food! I used to go there with Tammy all the time."

Sam nodded and Dean turned into the right lane while grumbling under his breath. "See? I can be considerate." Then glanced at Magsie through the rear view mirror, grinning. "How's the pie?"

"Delicious! It's like Grandma made them," She beamed back. "Pull in here. You guys don't mind eating outside, do you?"

"I don't," Dean began, throwing a quick look at Sam. "But Sammy here might."

Sam scowled at Dean. "Man, it was one time and at some dump. Sorry if I got grossed out." He gave Magsie an apologetic smile. "Trust me, you don't wanna know. But eating outside is fine."

"Great!" She said happily, jumping out of the car before Dean had turned off the ignition. She turned around to see if they'd follow and gave them the most charming and alluring grin she could wearing Alex's face.

The boys followed behind her. "I wonder if she always gets this happy when she's about to eat?" Dean commented.

Sam shrugged, before answering. "I think it's more of the place than the food."

Magsie skipped her way to an empty table outside, overlooking the street and the plaza they were in. "Perfect!" She chirped. The brothers sat down next to her. "Okay, this is the table Tammy and I do all the rating because as you can see," She waved a hand to the street and the plaza across from them. "You can see everyone." She winked.

Sam shook his head and smiled. Dean raised a brow, a slow grin spreading across his face. "I give her a ten," He said pointing to a blond wearing short shorts that looked as though she belonged to a Sorority Row.

Magsie turned her gaze to where Dean had pointed. "Amanda? You give her a ten?" She laughed. "She wouldn't give you the time of day, Dean."

Just then, the waitress approached and Magsie smiled from ear to ear. "Jenny!" She squealed.

The waitress raised a brow at her as she handed out the menu's. "That's my name." She smiled kindly at Magsie, believing her to be another rambunctious customer that read her name tag.

Dean laughed, smiling at the waitress. "Don't mind our friend, _Alex_." He sent her a glance. "She's really friendly." He winked at Jenny, causing her to blush.

Sam looked at Magsie and rolled his eyes as if to say _Can you believe him?_

"Yeah," She smiled at Jenny and also answered Sam's unspoken question. "You remind me of this other Jenny. She used to work here too."

Jenny smiled at Magsie politely. "So what can I get you?" She asked Dean.

"Oh! Let me order for you guys! Please?" She batted her lashes at them sweetly. "It's their first time here." She explained to Jenny, who nodded. "Please?" She asked them again, giving her own puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," They agreed, putting the menu's down.

Magsie clapped her hands excitedly. "Okay," She picked up her menu. "He'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with that special sauce you have, your famously delicious fries, and a large coke. Oh! And don't forget that thing that comes with it." She winked at Jenny conspiratorially. "And he'll have your chicken avocado citrus salad, dressing on the side, with your yummy mango iced tea, also large. I'll have a strawberry lemonade, extra strawberries, with a grilled BLT club, small fruit salad, and that green chili beef and bean burrito with the Mexican rice." She handed Jenny the menu's and smiled.

Dean winked at Jenny before she left, making her blush again, then watched as she walked away. Sam laughed. "Do you have to hit on every girl?"

Dean grinned. "I was just being nice. Like Magsie." He turned to her. "Right?"

Magsie raised a brow at Dean. _Only Dean could make a lesbian blush._ She smiled and replied, "Right. There's nothing wrong with being friendly, Sammy." She took a sip of the strawberry lemonade another waiter had brought; along with Sam and Dean's drinks. "I mean, think about it. If I weren't so friendly, we wouldn't have gotten the mirror so quickly."

She pulled out one of the strawberries and waited to catch Dean's eye, knowing Sam would also be watching. She purposely pulled the strawberry into her mouth with her tongue, surrounding her lips around it, before sucking the strawberry in effectively taking their minds off any quip they may or may not have wanted to say.

Dean and Sam watched with open mouths. "Ah, uh," Sam sputtered, at a loss of words.

Dean cleared his throat, quickly looking away, slightly looking discommended. "Yeah. Friendly is good," He barely managed to say.

Magsie smiled, glad that she was successful. Not too long later, Jenny returned with their meals.

"Here ya go," She said, handing out their lunches.

"Fast service! This place is awesome!" Magsie said already chomping down her lunch, starting with the burrito and rice, while nibbling on the fruit.

The boys started eating their food. Dean let out a pleasurable moan. "This is good," He said, his mouth full and grinning.

Sam chuckled, taking another bite of his salad. "It is pretty good," He smiled at Magsie. "You ordered well."

Magsie smiled at Jenny who smiled back shaking her head and left. "What can I say? I know my boys. Well, actually, I hoped your eating habits were still the same." She laughed, reaching for her drink.

She looked past Sam's head and nearly choked on her lemonade at watch she saw. "Flipping flying monkeys!" She rasped out, putting down the drink. She kept her gaze past Sam.

The brothers glimpsed at each other before turning around to check out what ever Magsie was looking at. They couldn't find a threat. Dean's brow burrowed in confusion. "What?" He asked still scanning the area behind them.

"O-M-G! It's him! How do I look?" She asked the brothers, grabbing the napkin dispenser to view her reflection, then frowned at watch she saw. "Oh right. I'm not Magsie. I'm Alex." She pouted looking up again. Her jaw dropped. "Huh. Well, um..."

Sam and Dean were at a loss. Confused by Magsie's behavior. What or who did she see that would caused her to go from being excited and flustered, to disappointed and pouty to incredulous?

"What's going on?" Sam asked, staring at Dean who shrugged, transferring his gaze on Magsie.

"What're you talking about, Magsie?" He asked.

Sam made a disapproving face at his brothers lack of sensitivity. "Are you okay, Magsie?"

Magsie propped her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands, still looking past Sam, pouting longingly. She sighed. "See that guy over there?" She pointed at the second table behind Sam. The man she pointed at was pulling out a seat for a young girl wearing a floral sun dress.

Sam and Dean nodded. "Yeah?" Dean replied, still not understanding as he stared at the couple. "Who is he?"

"His name is Peter and that girl he's with? His girlfriend?" She pried her eyes away from Peter and his girlfriend to gaze at the brother's for their reaction. "That girl he's with is me. Younger of course, but still."

"Huh," Dean said, a grin on his lips. "Well, I'll be damned." He winked at Magsie. "Not bad."

Sam shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face. "You look happy," He commented returning his stare at the couple.

He felt the familiar hurt in his chest. How long ago was that him and Jess on campus? Being a normal couple and in love? He could tell by the way Younger Magsie's body leaned toward Peter and the way Peter's arm was protectively around the back of her chair. The gazes and smiles, the light in both of their eyes. It was clear to see that they were in love.

Magsie watched Sam's reaction. Saw the pain of heartache flash across his face. She felt for him. She knew he understood. She sighed. "Yeah, that's me and my then boyfriend. But in my world, he's my fiancé." She took a nonchalant sip of her lemonade. "And that only lasted a few minutes because he's dead now," She said, shrugging as though her fiancé's death was something that happened to everyone everywhere everyday.

Sam turned to look at Magsie. He could see how hard she was trying not to make a big deal of her loss. He shared her pain. He knew her heartache. His own loss made it hard for him to speak. He couldn't console Magsie's heartache because he was still dealing with his own.

Dean, however, being Dean, muttered, "Awkward." Under his breath. He eyed Magsie deciding a change of subject would do everyone some good. "So, what's the plan? We sit here and stalk them?" He grinned at her. "Not that I'd mind. You are easy on the eyes but..." He glanced at his watch. "We don't have all day."

He looked into Magsie's eyes. _It's weird._ He thought. _They're Alex's eyes but something in them just isn't Alex._ The person in front of him was a stranger.

"As much as I'd like to sit here and watch my dead fiancé..." She trailed standing up and take a long sip of her drink.

She had just turned when she felt a familiar jolt run through her core. She turned around slowly, apprehensively. "Dammit!" She whispered. "She spotted us. Look, before she gets here, there's something I need you guys to know..." But it was too late. They arrived.

The boys stared up at Magsie, confused. _What did she need to tell us?_ They wondered getting ready to leave. Two shadows— one small, one a little taller— crossed the table. They stood up and turned toward the owners of the shadows.

"Hi!" Said a voice that sounded, to Magsie's ears, like her but younger and peppy-er.

Magsie leaned her hip against the table, still standing, she smiled. "Hello," She replied, glancing at Peter who was standing next to her younger self, holding her hand.

"My name is—" Her past self began but Magsie cut her off. "Magdalena De La Luz. Magsie for short. Yeah, that's not gonna work for me."

Peter gave Magsie a look causing her to shy away immediately. "Right. Who're you?" Her younger self asked, tilting her head.

Magsie smiled. "I'm you, three years from now but in—"

"I think her name's Alex, right?" She asked the brothers, cutting Magsie off like she had done to her. "And you're Sam and Dean Winchester. Been wondering when I'd meet you two." She extended out a hand to Sam who was the closest. "Since it'd be too confusing to call me Magsie or Magdalena," She glimpsed at Magsie. "You can call me Luz."

Sam and Dean exchanged inquiring stares. "You know about us..." Dean motioned to the three of them, then grimaced. "Well, us and Alex?" He caught Magsie's body language. Determined yet showing she wasn't comfortable. He wondered what she knew about Luz.

Magsie watched the brothers from the corner of her eye, then returned her stare at Luz, and landed her gaze on Peter. "He knows?" She asked, nodding her head at Peter.

Peter stepped forward. "Of course." He stared at the brothers. "You know, it's rude not to shake the hand offered.'

Luz and Magsie also stared at the brothers. Magsie covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide a smirk. _Only Peter would try to teach manners._

Dean raised his eyebrow at Peter. There was a lot of things he wanted to say but decided against it. "Sorry." He said sarcastically looking from Peter to Luz. "I don't shake hands when I don't know what I'm dealing with."

Sam sighed, sending Dean a look that he ignored. Sam took Luz's small hand in his big hand, "Sorry. You can probably tell we're a bit confused..." Dean shot Sam a look. He didn't want these people to know that. Sam ignored him. "On who you are?" He smiled, hoping Magsie or Luz would explain before Dean started to get too nervous. The last thing they needed was Dean breaking out the weapons.

"Oh! Yeah. Well, like Magsie said," She smiled at her which was returned with a wide fake grin. Peter cleared his throat at her. Magsie crossed her arms in front of her, jutting her chin out defiantly. Peter smirked and Magsie felt herself go weak in the knee, but stubbornly stood her ground. Luz continued, ignoring them both. "My name is Magdalena and apparently, I'm her from the past. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Sam's brow burrowed pensively. "Well—" He didn't know what to say.

Dean snorted. "I think we're wondering more of why and how you know about us."

Luz flushed, embarrassed, but it was Peter who answered, "She's been dreaming about you guys. That's how she knows you. As for you..." He looked pointedly at Magsie who was in Alex's body. "She only knows about you because she caught your name in one of the dreams."

Luz nodded. "Well, I barely caught it. I had to look for it, really. You're kinda blurry. It's annoying, actually." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not Alex. Stop talking to me like I'm Alex," Magsie cut in, annoyed.

"We know," Peter said calmly.

The group was silent. All lost in their own thoughts. The news Peter told them was something Sam and Dean needed to chew over before they could make their next move. Dean finally broke the silence, clapping his hands together once; he looked at Luz and Peter. "So, you dream about us."

Luz smiled. "You're exactly as I thought you'd be, Dean." She looked up at Sam. "And you're way taller than I expected." She said to him.

Magsie uncrossed her arms and gaped at Luz. Unable to take the fact that Peter _knew. "_He knows?" She asked again. Luz and Peter nodded.

Magsie cocked a brow at her past younger self, Luz. _I never told Peter about my dreams..._ She thought. _Especially not about the guys._ And the only reason she never told him was because she was afraid that he'd think she was crazy, not believe her, and leave her. Peter had been the one sure constant in her life. The only other person she could count on, aside from her family. Apparently she was _very_ wrong in her decision not to tell him if what she was witnessing had any truth to it. _Does that mean that had I told him, he'd still be alive?_ She frowned, turning to Luz.

"I'd like to have a word with you," She said, grabbing her hand. "_Alone."_ She added, staring pointedly at the three men, then dragged Luz away. "Play nice boys or no dessert!" She called out behind her. An impish grin resounding from her voice.

Once they were a good distance away, being sure to keep Sam, Dean, and Peter in plain view, Magsie pulled Luz in front of her. "You told Peter about your dreams? About the guys?" She demanded disbelievingly.

Luz nodded. "Of course. Well, I mean," She paused, noting the wide eyes of her future self in someone else's body. "It took a while obviously and the fact that he found my dream log on my laptop," She muttered. "I figured that it was time to tell him. Especially if I want him to commit fully to the relationship. I needed to do the same." She watched Magsie's eyes tear up. Watched the face she was wearing go from disbelief, to guilt, to _heartache?_ And return to guilt. "Why? Didn't you tell Peter?"

Magsie looked at Luz. "No," She whispered. "I... I didn't."

"Oh," Luz said, feeling uncomfortable and a little baffled. Why hadn't Magsie told Peter about the dreams? About the brothers? Anything? Was she afraid he wouldn't understand? _Does she not tell him, ever?_

"How," Magsie began. "How did he react?" She looked over at Peter. "When you told him."

Luz followed Magsie's gaze. She smiled, reminiscing. "What he always says," She replied.

"'I believe that you believe' mumbo jumbo," They both said together then laughed.

Magsie's gaze remained on Peter. She was doing her very best to be strong and not break down crying. She hadn't really expected to see her younger self in this world, let alone Peter. She just figured that if Herluin could be here from a different world, her world, then perhaps Peter might be too. She hadn't thought she would have to restrain herself from running to him and kiss him, hold him, and tell him she was so sorry; that she loved him and will always love him and that she missed him so, so, much. But she couldn't do that. _That's not _my_ Peter._ She looked away.

"Everything alright?" Luz asked her cautiously. She didn't understand the waves of loss she was getting from Magsie. So her other self didn't tell Peter everything. So what? He'd have loved her regardless.

Magsie blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears. "Yeah," She said, wincing at how broken she sounded. She cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

Luz gave her a disappointed glimpse. _Sure._ She thought sarcastically. "You're lying," She stated, annoyed. She hated being lied to.

Magsie looked at her and smiled. "You would know," She chuckled.

"Yeah, I would. What's going on? You're not really from my future, are you?" She crossed her arms in front of her. Taking on the familiar stubborn, defiant pose that was her signature.

Magsie sighed, suppressing a grin. "I am from your future, Luz. Just not the future of _this_ world."

"What do you mean?" Luz asked. She had thought that the reason Magsie was in Alex's body was because they had swapped somehow. A witch or something from Magsie's future maybe. _But she says she's not from this world?_

"I'm from a completely different world," Magsie raised a brow at her. "But you knew that. Didn't you?"

Luz blushed. "Yeah. I, uh... Well... In my dreams Alex is barely discernible. I know she's there. I hear the boys talking to her, but I can barely hear her, let alone see her. But today, when I saw you. It was different. There's a light that surrounds you. It's really bright. I just knew that you couldn't be Alex for that reason, alone." She paused. "Do I have a light surrounding me?"

Magsie nodded. "Yes. It's not bright, but it shines. Really shines. You're stronger than I am." She sighed.

"Come on," Luz said, placing a hand on Magsie's arm.

Magsie smiled teasingly. "That won't work on me."

"What?" Luz said, removing her hand, feigning innocence.

"Putting your hand on me so that I'd do and feel what you want me to do and feel."

"You know."

"I know."

"Yeah," Luz chuckled. "I suppose you would." She paused. "What else can I do?"

Magsie grinned at her. "Well," She began but changed her mind and instead asked, "Do Mom and Dad know? Lucas?"

Luz shook her head. "No. Well, Mom and Dad don't know a thing, but Luke might have a clue."

Magsie nodded. She grabbed Luz's arm gently, then suddenly feeling urgent, she tightened her grip. "Promise me," She said, her voice breaking. "Promise me that you'll..." She trailed.

Luz gazed at her concerned. "That I'll what?"

Magsie closed her eyes, swallowing hard. She couldn't say it. She'll have to show her. She loosened her grip. "I'll show you," She whispered.

Luz gasped as flashes of Magsie's other life shown before her. Starting with Luke's graduation. Her many family dinners since she's started college. Dates with Peter's. Girl's night out with Tammy. Her dreams about the brothers. Her encounter with Castiel. Meeting Anna for the first time. That fateful night— her birthday— where she lost everyone; Peter, Mom, Dad, and Lucas. Her meeting Masten for the first time and how he almost killed her. His red-orange eyes remaining in the background as the flashes continued onto Sam drinking Demon blood. Of Lucifer rising. Of Bobby in a wheelchair. Everything. One after another. In continuous succession.

"Enough!" Luz said in a loud whisper, jerking her arm away. "That..." She trailed, her vision blurring with tears. The images ghosting her mind. She looked over at Peter. _He dies? Peter dies trying to... kill me?_ She shook her head. "What're you doing here anyway? That's not gonna happen here."

Magsie sighed sympathetically. Staring at her younger, naïve self. "I really hope it doesn't," She whispered, knowing it would.

"It won't," Luz insisted stubbornly.

Magsie shrugged, leaving her shoulders slumped, defeated. "Believe me. I really hope it doesn't." She looked away, letting out a tired breath. "But in case it does..." She regarded Peter, her eyes longing. "You already did something I couldn't. You told Peter and even Luke suspects something. He's a smart kid. Probably already figured it out." _Maybe that's what keeps them alive._ "Just be more cautious and don't second guess your abilities. They come from a good place. I promise you."

Luz followed her gaze. She couldn't imagine her life without Peter or her family. She understood why Magsie was emanating sadness now. _It must be killing her to see Peter alive and not be able to touch him or kiss him._ "Do I, uh," She pointed toward the Winchesters.

"Not romantically," Magsie replied with a smile, feeling an unfamiliar wave prick through her core when she said this. She determinedly ignored the feeling and continued. "Peter is your fiancé. You know that." She nudged her playfully. "But I don't think you have to worry about traveling with them. You've seem to have done everything I haven't in this world. Maybe..." She trailed as she watched the boys talking. _Wonder what they're talking about._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Duchess**

**Elm Treigh**

**Co-Written with:**

**Forbidden. Love. 21**

**Chapter Three**

"So, uh," Dean scratched his head while looking at the man in front of him. He wasn't what he thought would be Magsie's type of guy. He was just your average looking, seemingly unimportant, Joe. "How much do you know about us?"

Peter sized both brothers up. They were taller than him. Even Dean was taller. Not by much, but he was. _I could take them._ He thought. He pulled out a chair and sat down, reaching for Magsie's untouched BLT and nibbled on it. He hadn't had a chance to eat, let alone order anything before Luz spotted them and practically dragged him to meet them.

"Everything she knows, I know," He answered them coolly.

The brothers glimpsed at each other. They weren't sure they liked that. That some strange guy practically knew everything about them. It made them a little apprehensive.

"Huh," Dean grunted, annoyed. He also sat down, taking a bite of his food. _If Peter can eat, so can I_. He thought.

Sam tried to hide an irritated frown. "Did you know we'd be here?" He asked, sitting.

Peter shrugged. "Luz saw it. Thought it was an opportunity to meet you guys and Alex. I told her she couldn't go alone and here we are." He reached for Magsie's lemonade and took a sip. "She still loves strawberries," He commented offhandedly. "What about you guys? What do you guys know about Magsie?"

Dean eyed Peter before taking a sip of his own drink. Sam rolled his eyes at the two guys sitting in front of him. Both, it seemed, were having a pissing contest at the moment.

Sam sighed and answered Peter's question. "Not much really," He glanced at Dean wondering how much he should say. "We've only met her this morning."

Dean nodded, eating his fries because they were good. "We had enough time with her to learn she's a big flirt. Right, Sammy?" He smirked.

Peter looked up, glaring at Dean. "Magsie is not a flirt," He said through gritted teeth. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't imply anything about _my_ girlfriend."

Dean smirked, pleased to have gotten a reaction other than calm nonchalance out of the guy. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands behind his head amused.

"Dean," Sam warned.

Dean ignored his little brother, still smirking at Peter who was still glaring at him. He wasn't sure why he was trying to pick a fight with Mr. Average Joe. He just knew that he was. He was tired of everything and this was the only way he seemed to be able to deal with the stress of losing Alex— _misplaced_ he repeated to himself. He didn't lose her. He'd get her back.

Then there was Magsie. He caught the way she looked at him then quickly sober up, remembering he wasn't her Dean. It made him wonder what was really going on between his other self and her, and damn it, if he wasn't a bit jealous of that. So, yeah, he was being an ass, he told himself. But he was doing it for future Dean.

"Get flowers from some guy after flirting with him earlier, Sammy?" Dean shook his head and chuckled. "Women like that..." He whistled. _Will be the death of you_. He added as an after thought; knowing he couldn't say that. If he had, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Sam.

Peter clenched his jaw. "I'm sure there was a good reason." He glanced at the two girls. He knew how Magsie could be when she wanted something. He stared icily at Dean. "She was helping you with something wasn't she?" He all but whispered.

Before Dean could open his mouth, Sam kicked him under the table. "Yeah," He replied, ignoring Dean and the 'ouch' sound he made. "She was helping us get something."

Dean glared at his little brother, but kept his mouth shut about all the other flirting Magsie had done since they've met her.

Peter nodded. "She must really care about you guys if she was willing to flirt with some guy to help you retrieve something." He looked out at the girls again. Caught Magsie and Luz also look at them a few times. "Did she mention if she's been traveling with you guys?" He returned his attention to the brothers, trying to seem casual about his query though his eyes read the opposite.

Sam quickly answered not wanting to leave it to Dean. "No," He said. When Dean sent him a look, he cleared his throat. "I think she..." He paused frowning.

Dean rolled his eyes. "She travels with us only if we need her," He shrugged. "I think most of the time, she's out doing her own thing."

Sam couldn't help but smile at Dean. Surprised that he lied to save Peter's feelings.

Peter stared at Dean. "Don Juan spares my feelings. You really are more than Luz thought you'd be," Peter said standing. "You guys have any idea what's it's like to have a girlfriend that _looks_ like her and has dreams about two guys she's never met _every night_? Two guys she talks about _all_ the time and has been wanting to meet since the very first dream?"

Sam frowned. "Look, we didn't come here to cause any problems." He looked at Dean. "We don't know Magsie. At least not yours."

"Yeah," Dean continued. "And I'm not sparing you your feelings. Magsie hasn't said much about the future or if she's always with the other us." He looked at Peter intently.

Peter nodded. "I see..." He looked each brother in the eye. "From the little time you've gotten to know her. Do either of you... Um..." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Did he really want to know if the brothers had feelings for his girlfriend? He looked away. "They're coming. You two might wanna stand. I suspect you'll be leaving soon."

Sam and Dean glanced at the spot the girls were. Peter was right. They were on their way. They stood waiting. Backs turned against them.

Magsie, followed by Luz, had begun to walk toward the table, to the boys, who were all standing. Once she reached them, she snuck up behind Sam and Dean; putting her finger over her lips at Peter who caught her eye. Luz walked behind Magsie, unsure of her intentions and shared as much with one look at Peter.

Once Magsie was behind Sam and Dean, she lifted both her hands up high and, "Smack that fine ass!" She yelled smacking Sam and Dean as hard as she could on the ass.

The boys jumped, surprised. Laughing they sent quick glances at each other, then at Peter who was determinedly looking away. Luz's eyes widened slightly, she quickly hid her reaction with a small smirk hidden behind her dainty hand.

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around Magsie and mussing up her hair. He was surprised at how soft it was, never having touched Alex's hair before. He quickly let the thought go. "This Magsie. Such a kidder," He laughed.

Magsie scrunched her face, displeased. "Hey! You're messing up the hair!" She cried out, pushing Dean off her. She ran her hands through her hair, fixing what she could, not feeling the tulip. She searched the ground for it, but found it facing her, being held by Peter.

"Here," He said softly.

Magsie stood frozen, staring at the yellow tulip then at Peter. She thought back on the days where Peter used to give her flowers on a daily basis. One stem for everyday they've been together. Always a different flower. She shook her head to rid herself of the memory that stabbed a piece of her heart. She reached for the tulip, purposely brushing her fingertips over his hand. She needed to touch him.

Peter, however, ignored the touch. It meant nothing. _It means nothing_. He thought, though the electricity that coursed through his hand when she touched him said otherwise.

Magsie's eyes watered at his indifference. She looked away from Luz and Peter. The two of them, standing side by side, holding hands. It was a harsh reminder of what she lost and could never have. She walked away to stand in between Sam and Dean. Her body slightly shivering with unshed emotions.

"Um..." She wasn't feeling all that great all of a sudden. She tried to push the feeling away by distracting herself in putting the tulip back in her hair. Anywhere was fine.

Sam noticed Magsie's change. He stood closer to her; his arm bumping into hers. "It's getting late," He said.

Dean looked over at his brother. He suddenly took charge after the silent exchange between him and Sam. "Yeah," He agreed.

Magsie reached for Sam's hand, and held it; needing some sort of comfort. She touched Dean's elbow. "Yeah, we should go," She whispered hating how small she sounded and how hollow she felt. Her stomach tossing and turning nauseatingly.

"Wait," Luz said. "Will I ever—"

"You left me for them?" Peter interrupted appearing hurt but determined.

Luz stared at Peter confused. Magsie tightened her grip on both brothers. She looked up at Peter. "What?" She asked him.

Peter swallowed a lump in his throat. "You left me for them," He repeated.

Magsie gaped at him. He can't be serious. She let go of the brothers and crossed her arms under her chest.

Peter smirked sardonically. "Ah. The famous stubborn stance. I hit a nerve," He glanced at Dean. "I was right. She did leave me for you two."

Magsie narrowed her eyes at him. She stepped forward, getting in his face. Sam put his arm around Magsie, trying to keep her back. Dean stepped forward protectively.

"Leave her alone," Dean's jaw twitched, upset. "She's not your girlfriend." He pointed at Luz. "She is. And as far as I'm concerned, she's the only one you should be worried about." He shook his head. "What does or doesn't happen in the future in a different world isn't any of your business." Dean glared at Peter. "We aren't your business. Got that?"

Peter scowled at Dean. He stepped forward getting in his face. Luz tried to pull him back. "Peter. You don't under—" She began.

"Doesn't matter what world she's from or if she's from the future," Peter growled. "She's _my_ Magsie. Not yours."

Magsie pulled away from Sam and pushed Dean out of the way. She got into Peter's space and shoved him hard, feeling for a second, the flash of familiarity of the time she had to defend herself. She pushed the thought aside.

"Go talk to your girlfriend, Peter. She'll tell you everything," Magsie huffed.

"And what? You won't? You leave me without telling me why?" He continued incredulously.

"You're right. I didn't tell you about my dreams or of the brothers. I didn't tell you anything because I thought you'd think I was crazy and break up with me or something. But it doesn't matter now. We have to go. Luz'll tell you everything. Bye!" She turned to leave but Peter grabbed her arm.

"Technically speaking you _are_ Luz _and_ my girlfriend. Tell me. Tell me why you left me and your family for _them_," He insisted.

Something snapped inside of Dean. Seeing Peter grab Alex's arm. It angered him. He didn't care about the crowd that had started to gather and watch; he just snapped. Someone he cared for was in danger.

"Sam," He growled, stepping forward, breaking Peter's contact with Magsie. Sam quickly took hold of her and in one swift movement had her behind him. Dean's voice was low, his face betrayed no emotion other than anger. He pushed Peter, causing him to stumble backward a few feet; hard enough a shove to let him know the threat was real.

He growled menacingly. "You do not touch her, you hear me? The only reason I'm warning you and not beating the living shit out of you is because I know Magsie would be upset if I do."

Peter straightened himself. "I'd like to see you try." He challenged, ignoring Luz's pleas for him to stop that he didn't understand as he walked back to Dean, his body language preparing for a fight.

Magsie peeked out from behind the wall that was Sam. She looked at Dean. It was moments like these that had her falling for Dean. Sure, his overprotective, overbearing self was annoying, but it was that passion she loved to see. Passion is what she was attracted too. And Dean was full of passion.

She sighed. "Relax, Winchester. I can handle this," She said, tugging on Sam's sleeve for him to move aside.

Dean didn't move or say anything. He just glared at Peter, his hand itching for his gun. Maybe a bullet through the leg... He felt Magsie moving to stand beside him. Still, he remained where he was, eyes locked with Peter's.

"Dean, either you retreat or I make you," She said firmly, keeping her eyes on Peter's movements. Dean shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere. "You stubborn ass." She nudged him backward. "Go stand next to Sam. Now. I can handle this. _Really_."

"Dean," Sam said.

Dean sighed. He looked at Magsie. "If he touches you again, I'll shoot him."

Magsie rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah," She dismissed. She turned to Peter who was riled up and ready for a fight. "I didn't leave you Peter. I'd _never_ leave you. Or my parents or Luke. These guys," She smiled fondly at the brothers. "They saved my life. In more ways than just the literal sense."

She paused. She knew that what she was about to say next would probably ensue a fight, for sure. She imagined an invisible wall in front of her that wrapped around to the boys. Protecting them. She glanced at Luz who looked wide eyed at what she had basically conjured.

"I... I love them, Peter. You know I do." Peter clenched his fists, stepping forward. "But!" She forced out, putting her hands up to stop him lest he hit the invisible wall. "But you and my parents and Lucas die. You're taken from me." Peter stilled and looked down at Magsie. "So, you see. I didn't leave you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I am in love with you and will always be in love with you."

She stepped back to stand between the brothers, feeling smaller than she had earlier. She looked at him, tears blurring her vision; the nauseated feeling returning. "We really do have to go now," She said, her voice breaking. She turned away.

Sam put his hand on the small of her back, nodding a good-bye at Luz and Peter. Dean's posture was still tense. He glared at Peter one last time before taking the other spot next to Magsie.

Magsie began walking away slowly. Tears falling silently down the borrowed face. She stopped and looked back. "I said 'yes' by the way," She called out to Peter.

"You did?" Peter asked surprised by her remark.

Magsie sniffled, wiped the tears away, and smiled sadly at him. "You always did think I was too good for you, Pete. When all along, it was the other way around."

She turned away from them. Leaving Luz and Peter to mull over what they've learned today. She walked closer to the brothers. The warmth and protectiveness the boys emanated comforted her. They were a few feet away from the Impala when that nauseated feeling had reached her throat.

"Guys, wait," She pulled away from them and to a bush. She bowled over it and regurgitated her lunch.

Dean leaned into the Impala and retrieved a bottle of water. It was warm, but it was all they had. He walked to Magsie, holding the bottle out to her.

Magsie could see the bottle from her peripheral. She slowly straightened up, looking down at the shirt and winced at some of flecks of vomit splayed across it. She found a spot that wasn't stained with vomit and wiped her mouth with it. She reached for the bottle.

"Sorry," She apologized, opening the bottle, and rinsing her mouth out. She spit into the bush. "This doesn't normally happen. I guess seeing Peter—" She stopped there and sprayed some of the water on her shirt. "Too bad I'm not in any wet t-shirt contest, right?" She tried to laugh.

"Well, if you're offering," Dean winked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Sam shook his head. "Do you ever think about anything else?" He asked his brother.

Dean paused, appearing as though he were deep in thought. Then grinning, he said, "Food. I think about food too."

Magsie smiled at them half-heartedly. She knew Dean was trying to make her feel better and so was Sam by adding his bit, but it wasn't fully working. She finished rinsing her mouth and washing the shirt the best she could.

"Can we go now?" She whispered, handing the bottle back to Dean then suddenly spraying him with the water when he had his hand out for it.

"Hey!" He yelled, grabbing the bottle and jumping back; sending Sam a glare for laughing. "I don't want my baby to get all wet," He said sternly. Then his face softened. "I'll make you ride in the trunk." He jested.

Magsie smiled at him daringly. "I'd like to see you try." She challenged.

Then sighing, she walked slowly toward Dean, keeping her hands where he can see them. Dean watched her movements cautiously. She put her hands on his chest, leaning her body slightly on him, making him fall back on the Impala's door. She ran her hands down his chest, maintaining eye contact and smiling mischievously at the nervous gulp he took. She continued all the way to his hands, and without notice, took the bottle, turned, and sprayed Sam with what ever drops were left.

"Don't think I'd forgotten you, Sammy!" She yelled laughing.

It was obvious to her what she was doing. Trying to feel better and distracting herself from her pain. There were a few things she'd do to achieve that goal. Trying to forget, distracting herself from the pain by any means necessary. Getting into a water fight was one way. She hoped the boys didn't see through it.

Magsie was too busy spraying Sam to notice Dean take out his full flask of Holy Water and poured it over her head. This stunned Magsie and she stood still long enough for Sam to grab her and throw her over his shoulder.

"In the trunk, Sammy," Dean bellowed, laughing, standing by the trunk, propping it open. Sam quickly made his way to the Impala, also laughing.

"Guys! No fair!" She flailed. Then a thought came to her. She smiled wickedly. "Fine." And with that, she vanished and appeared inside the Impala's backseat; where she was leaning over honking the horn. "C'mon! Quit messing around and let's go already! I got a date back in my world, remember?"

Dean and Sam paused, momentarily stunned. Dean sighed, shutting the trunk, lost in thought. Sending nervous glances at Magsie while getting in the Impala. Sam right behind him. They got in, Dean started the car. AC/DC began playing.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Do we have to listen to this again?" He asked.

Dean also rolled his eyes, hitting the eject button. His fingers paused on the cassette once it was out. He frowned, losing himself in a memory. Suddenly feeling guilty about having a bit of fun while Alex was missing. He cleared his throat, getting rid of the lump that lodged itself there.

Sam noticed Dean's pensive look, suddenly remembering it was Alex that replaced all of Dean's cassette's after the wreck had damaged his. He looked out the window. A knot twisting his stomach as he too began to feel a little guilty for everything. Especially of how he left things with Alex and now she's temporarily gone.

Magsie felt the Impala take on a different air. She glanced at both brothers. "Everything alright? Is it me? Am I starting to smell?" She frowned sniffing herself.

"No," Dean grumbled, pulling the car out of the parking lot, knuckles already white on the steering wheel as he drove onto the main road toward their motel.

Sam turned to face Magsie, his mouth in a hard line. "Alex replaced Dean's cassette's." He explained.

Dean's posture stiffened. He didn't like that Sam could read him so easily. He decided to ignore the comment and concentrate on driving and finishing the job.

"Oh," Magsie said. "Well, gun it road killer. Time to get back to work." She leaned forward behind Dean and whispered in his left ear. "You're adorable when you're missing her, you know that?" She smiled devilishly as she licked his earlobe.

She knew she shouldn't be all over Dean like this. Knew that Sam had some sort of feelings for the girl she was wearing. Knew that if she were in her world, she wouldn't have the brass balls to lick Dean anywhere. But she was having too much fun getting a reaction out of him. She couldn't pass it up.

_Besides, I'm trying to feel better._ She thought to herself.

_You're being selfish and inconsiderate is what you're being._

_No, I'm not._

_Yes, you are. You're using your pain as an excuse to—_

_I'm _Not! She thought defensively.

Sam frowned, watching the scene before him. He sighed and looked out the window, trying his hardest not to pout and cross his arms like an upset child.

Dean jumped and frowned at the contact of her tongue on his ear. His body and mind at war with each other. He cleared his throat, to get his bearings, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"We should hurry," He said, his voice husky. He inwardly flinched.

Magsie laughed, ignoring the disappointed tutting her conscious was giving her. "Yeah, we should," She agreed, sliding over to Sam.

She thought about the time she got out of the bathroom and caught Sam putting on his jeans shirtless. She didn't know why the memory popped in her head, but it did. She remembered seeing his broad and muscular back, the thickness of his arms as they naturally flexed while he zipped up the zipper to his pants. The contours of his sculpted abs. Magsie shook her head, feeling the blush creep up her neck. She leaned over Sam's ear.

"I'm sorry," She said airily. "Teasing Dean is too much fun." She caressed his cheek lithely. "I'd behave better if you would just..." She nuzzled her nose behind his ear. "Let me in the front to cuddle with you?"

Sam felt his cheeks turn red. He opened his mouth to answer but Dean cut him off. "Look," He started, sounding annoyed. "Let's just... not touch anyone." He maintained his eyes on the road, hands tightening on the wheel, jaw twitching, and his nose flaring. "You're not Alex. But you're in her body and it's not—" _Right? Good? Honest?_ A million words went through his mind. Some contradicting themselves. "She wouldn't do this. So, just stop." He finally managed to say.

Magsie sighed. "I know but..." She placed her head in between them. "I miss my Sam and Dean." _That's sort of true._ "A lot. Can't I get just one cuddle session with Sammy before we get back to business?" She fluttered her lashes at Dean, sticking out her bottom lip pleadingly. "Pwease?" She gave him the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster, rivaling Sam's famous pups.

Dean snorted and looked away. Anger coming off of him in waves. "Do what ever you want, Sammy." He said sarcasm lacing his voice.

Sam gave Dean a dirty look, but knew where he was coming from. "I don't think it'd be a good idea," He mumbled and looked away from them and out the window.

Magsie frowned. "You guys suck. Well, too bad." She began to crawl over the seat.

Dean pulled the car off the road jerkily, causing Magsie to fall backward onto the back seat, leaving her and Sam stunned.

"Stop," He said angrily. "If you don't respect Alex's wishes you can get the Hell out of the car right now." He ground his teeth together, his eyes piercing Magsie's.

"Dean," Sam started.

"Shut up, Sam. You don't get a say."

Sam snapped his mouth shut, hurt by Dean's comment, but knew this was coming sooner or later from what had happened with Madison.

Dean, still glaring at Magsie, spoke again, "Do you think Alex is doing the same in your body to your Sam and Dean?"

Magsie grit her teeth together. "She doesn't seem the type, but—"

"Oh, trust me. She can be the type when she wants someone," He sent a glare at Sam. "The difference is she would respect you."

Magsie glared at Dean. "What I'm doing is not that different from what you do with loose women, Dean," She spat angrily. "But what ever. Have it your way." She huffed and got out of the car, slamming the door as hard as she could, causing the window to shake. She leaned forward toward Sam and kissed him on the cheek. "It's not you Sam. It's your brother." She scowled at Dean and began walking away.

She knew she could just disappear and reappear at the motel if she wanted to but she needed time to think and cool off and a walk would do just that. She could already feel her conscious wagging a finger at her as if to say _I told you so._

Dean got out of the car, slamming his own. "You can be as loose as you want, Sweetheart," He said harshly. "But not in her body."

Magsie stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly, her fists clenching tightly, her nails digging into her palms. "It's alright for you to bang any girl and drink your loss and depression away, but I do a bit of teasing and flirting and ask a bit of cuddling from Sam, something I usually do with _my_ Sam when I'm upset, especially after seeing my _dead fiancé_ and knowing that I could never—" She closed her eyes to stop herself, then opened them staring icily at Dean. "I wasn't being loose, dumbass! I was looking for affection and comfort from the only Winchester who is capable of affection. The only Winchester who knows how to love!" She turned away then, feeling herself tapping into her powers and lose control. She couldn't have that so she continued walking, faster this time. "Go to—" _Hell? Right. Can't say that because he will one day._ And remembering the tiny glimpses she had seen of his time down under wasn't helping with her emotions. She gulped down the knot in her throat. "Leave me alone, Dean. I'll walk the rest of the way."

Dean's jaw twitched. "I will leave you out here!" He yelled. When she didn't turn around, instead flipped him off, dismissing him, he got back in the Impala.

"Dude, we can't—" Sam began.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean gnarled, ignoring his brother as he started the car.

Sam sighed, aware that what he was about to do would only piss Dean off more than he already was. He opened the car door.

Dean scowled a warning at him. "Sam!"

Sam tuned Dean out, got out, and wasn't surprised to see Dean take off as soon as he shut his door. He sighed. "Magsie! Wait up!" He called out.

Magsie shook her head as she watched Dean speed off into the coming darkness. "Asshole," She muttered. She continued walking though, stubborn as she always was. "You should've stayed in the car, Sam," She said aloud to him, not facing him.

"I couldn't leave you out here by yourself," He answered sheepishly. He jogged the rest of the way so that he came into stride with her. He grazed her arm gently. "Hey," his voice was soft, caring, and sympathetic. "It'll be okay."

Magsie shrugged. _It won't be okay. You have no idea how not okay things are gonna be._ "I could've taken care of myself." She looked up at Sam and smiled. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. "But a girl could use a strong man every once in a while. To at least kill the spiders." She looked away sadly. "Peter was that man. He and I... We met in high school at a school dance. I was sixteen, maybe seventeen."

Sam nodded, "I don't know what I would be like if I saw Jess again and she wasn't mine," He sighed. "But I do know that this isn't you. That stuff in the car?" He blushed remembering the feel of her— "That wasn't you. You're a nice girl, Magsie. Don't throw it all away because you're sad." He gave her a smile. "I don't think that your Sam and Dean would be too happy about it. I know for a fact Alex wouldn't be thrilled." He chuckled.

Magsie gave Sam a grateful smile. "Thanks Sam. I could always count on you to say what I need to hear. And I know you understand my... It's just..." She shrugged, snuggling closer to him as the sun began to set. She tried to sustain a shiver. It was getting cold and her shirt was still damp. She knew she wouldn't get sick, but still. It was uncomfortable being cold.

After a moments silence, she continued, "Losing Peter and my Mom and my Dad and my little brother all on one night on my birthday? And then being told that I was in danger but no mention that my family and boyfriend would be too kind of... it just really sucks." She finished lamely.

Sam let out a breath. "We're all in this for reasons that," He paused, unsure of what word to use, then decided on using her word. "Suck. We all have Demons that we're fighting, inside and out."

Magsie laughed humorlessly. "Demons. Mine's the one that killed Peter and my family, plus a few innocent people. I've met him a few times. Even fought him." She shrugged away from Sam's arm. "It came pretty close once. Almost let him kill me just so that I didn't have to feel anything anymore." She hugged herself, rubbing her arms as goosebumps appeared. Whether from the memory or the change of weather, she wasn't sure. She carried on. "I didn't become a Hunter because of the one's I loved were murdered. In fact, I wouldn't consider myself a Hunter at all. I'm in this for you and Dean. I could have left. Many times. Go into hiding or something. I still could." She stopped walking and stared at Sam straight in the eye. "But I couldn't leave you or Dean. I couldn't. I can't." She broke eye contact and trudged on, kicking small rocks in her path. She kept her distance from Sam, wishing she were alone.

"Magsie wait—" Sam touched her arm before she was too far away, a frown on his face; trying to find the words for the thoughts in his head. "What Dean said back there. He just— he's protective of Alex. They're both protective of each other." He sighed recalling the times Alex would side with Dean. "I don't want you to regret being there for us because Dean, this Dean, isn't how your Dean is."

Magsie looked up at Sam. "Dean's an asshole. Doesn't matter what world he's from," She said scowling before running her hands through her unkempt hair. She found the tulip stuck somewhere and held it in her hand, twirling it. "You know, I meant what I said back there with Peter." She handed Sam the flower. "I love you guys. I really do. And I take Dean's bull because that's what a person does when they love someone. Isn't that why you take his crap?" She asked, still holding the tulip for him to take.

Sam took the flower. He shrugged. "He means well, Magsie. He just doesn't know how to show it." He smirked. "Plus, you just found his buttons and you seem to enjoy pushing them." He pocketed the flower in his jacket.

Magsie blushed. "I like passion. He's a passionate guy." She shrugged. "So... You wanna walk the rest of the way? Or do you wanna travel by teleportation?" She winked.

Something occurred to her then. Did Sam piss Dean off because he really couldn't leave her— _Not you. Alex. They're looking out for Alex's body. Not you._ She frowned— or because she wanted to get information out of her?

"Unless you wanted to know something...?" She asked him, tilting her head.

A gust of wind blew and she shivered. _What the Hell? Where's this cold coming from?_ She thought irritably.

"Can we walk?" He asked sheepishly. "I'm not really comfortable with—" He stopped, not wanting to offend her.

"Not comfortable with what?" Magsie grinned. "With me in Alex's body because I'm too much woman for you? Or traveling by being 'poofed' somewhere?" She winked jestingly.

"Being poofed somewhere," Sam answered dryly.

Magsie gave him a distinctive look. "Alright, we'll walk," She said beginning to walk.

Another gust of wind blew but this time it felt as though her arms were being lightly brushed by... _feathers?_ She thought. She looked up at the sky. "Cas?" She whispered.

Sam stared at Magsie then the sky, frowning as he saw nothing but the faint shimmer of the stars. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Magsie said returning her attention to Sam. "What? Yeah. I, uh, I'm fine." She brushed her hands over her arms. She had thought, for a second, that she felt Cas' presence. But that can't be possible, can it?

She knew he could travel through time but through worlds? Could Cas be around? Watching her? Trying to reach her somehow? She looked around her surroundings. Her heart fluttering with hope. Maybe if she found him, he could just take her back.

Sam watched Magsie, his brows furrowed. He knew something had shook the girl. Only question was what and why was she lying about it? "Are you sure?" He asked again.

Magsie continued to look around but found nothing. Could see nothing. Could feel nothing. If Cas was around; if he was trying to tell her something, she had missed the call. Tears swelled in her eyes at the thought. She could have spoken to him. Could have heard his deep velvet voice.

"I... I thought—" Her voice thick with emotions. How much more can she take? She took a deep breath and let it out in one big, slow, huff. "Never mind," She answered, not meeting his gaze.

"Okay," Sam said, trying not to make a displeased face. He knew something had upset her, but with her emotions already high, he didn't want to push it. "Ready to go?"

"Huh?" She said, finally looking up at him. She scrunched her nose in a disgusted frown. "We're really gonna walk? Can't we just... Call Dean? Or you can carry me the rest of the way?" She grinned.

He shook his head. _Doesn't she ever give up?_ He wondered, chuckling. "I'll call Dean." He took his phone out, dialing Dean's number. He didn't answer. Sam sighed, but tried again. Nothing. He tried for the third time and Dean finally picked up.

"Yeah?" He answered heatedly.

"We need a ride." Dean snorted, Sam continued before Dean could say anything else. "Look. Our clothes are wet and we're getting cold."

Dean sighed. "Fine. But I'm not doing this for you guys," He grumbled.

"Yeah, Dean. I know," Sam said irritated. He hung up.

"What'd he say?" She asked Sam, looking at the ground. "He's not too happy, is he?" She hugged herself, suddenly feeling vulnerable and ashamed. "I really screwed up, huh?" She looked at him. "Any chances he'll say sorry first? In my world, Sam and I make bets to see which one of us," She pointed to herself. "Would apologize first." She laughed dryly.

Sam smiled sadly. "Well, I doubt he'll apologize at all." He ran his fingers through his hair staring down the road. "You really freaked him out in the car." He glanced down at Magsie. "Made him deal with the fact that the body you're wearing is female."

Magsie snorted, cocking an amused brow at him. "What? He thinks Alex is some cute Tomboy or something?" She stared up at the sky sadly. "Alex is a strong, beautiful girl. Dean needs to remember and appreciate that." She sighed. "A girl needs to feel wanted and appreciated ever once in while, Sam."

"Alex is—" Sam stopped himself. "Dean likes to see her as just Alex with no girl parts." He sulked. "He didn't want things to get complicated with her. He was right. The moment one of us began to see her as a girl, things got messed up." He regarded Magsie. "Alex and me, we're sorta seeing each other. And when that blew up in our faces... I thought Dean was going to be the first one to punch me for it." He laughed humorlessly. "He's punched me for a lot less. But he didn't. He just wants things with Alex to go back to normal and to him, you're making that hard."

"I'm not Alex. I think I've made that pretty clear," She replied irritated. "Just because I'm temporarily borrowing her body doesn't mean..." She trailed. "Putting a girl between you two is a risk no matter what. _Any_ kinda girl." She scowled thinking of Ruby and to some extent Anna. "Should I apologize?" She asked him, wondering what he thought and deciding she was done with that particular conversation. "Was I really wrong, Sam?"

He sighed. "I don't know..." He paused. "But apologizing? That's up to you." He smiled.

"So I should apologize?" She frowned, annoyed. "Fine. I'm a big girl. I can admit when I'm wrong. Tell me, Sammy. How should I apologize to Dean Winchester? Lord forbid I say the wrong thing." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, crossing her arms under her chest.

In her opinion, Dean was being mean and inconsiderate. Not her. Sure she was acting way out of character. Sure she was coming on too strong to the both of them. Sure her heart was breaking seeing Peter again and feeling Cas' presence was making it worse and... _Crap._

"I should apologize because I was way wrong. I shouldn't have used my heartache against you guys like that. I'm really sorry," She whispered to Sam.

Sam smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Just tell him that." He locked eyes with Magsie. "And maybe keep the touching to a minimum. Okay?" He joked.

"Um... I'm not doing any touching," She said, looking pointedly at his hand on her shoulder. "And can't you just tell him what I already told you?" She pouted, fluttering her lashes at him.

Sam laughed. "You do realize that doesn't work on us, right?" He shook his head, chuckling. "Maybe if we're lucky, Dean won't be mad anymore."

Magsie laughed with him. "It doesn't work because I'm wearing the wrong face." She winked at him, shrugging off Sam's hand and began walking away. "What'll he say when I say sorry? Do I get a cookie and a pat on the head. 'That a lass'?"

"Trust me. Alex can get her way. It's not the face that's the problem."

"Alright, fine," She said. "I'll apologize and hope for the best. When's he gonna get here anyway?" She looked at the road annoyed. "He's taking forever on purpose isn't he? He wants to punish me, doesn't he?" She pouted, rubbing her arms. "I see chivalry is dead." She eyed Sam and his jacket. "Good thing I don't get sick, otherwise I'd be really upset with you both."

Sam sighed. "I'd give you my jacket but it's just as wet. If you forgot, someone sprayed me with water."

Magsie rolled her eyes at him, sticking her tongue out childishly as if to say 'so?' She shrugged. "I figured, you being a hot guy and all..." She laughed. "Get it?" She laughed louder. It sounded genuine, but felt everything but genuine.

Sam shook his head, smiling as he took of his coat, handing it to her. But the effort was interrupted by the Impala roaring down the road rapidly. Sam grimaced. It didn't take much to see Dean was still upset.

Magsie had her hand on his jacket. She rolled her eyes. Dean was still upset. She let go of the jacket. "Guess I won't be needing this after all." She walked toward the car that stalled across the street. "Here I go. Walking the plank." She sighed.

She turned around at Sam. She wasn't afraid of Dean, by all means. She was never afraid of him, but... 'Don't leave me alone with him, okay?' she mouthed at Sam.

Sam chuckled and followed Magsie to the car, opening the back door for her, receiving a smile, then got in the front seat.

The tension in the air was thick. Dean glared at Sam. "Hope you used protection," He muttered loud enough that only Sam could hear.

Against his better judgment, Sam couldn't let the remark slide. "Shut up! Man, this attitude of yours needs to stop. If you're mad at me, just say it. But don't bring Magsie into this." Anger coating his words.

Dean stomped on the gas, white knuckles gripping the wheel tighter and tighter. "Fine. You want me to tell you I'm mad at you? Well, I am. I'm pissed at you, Sam. You happy now?"

Sam's jaw locked as he looked out the window of the Impala, watching the trees pass by. He didn't want to have this talk right now. Especially not in front of Magsie.

"Whoa, whoa," Magsie said, leaning against the front seat. "Boys. I hate to see you two fighting for lil 'ol me." Dean's hands, if possible, tightened on the wheel. Sam's jaw twitched. Magsie sighed. _Here goes nothing._ "Dean," She began. "I, uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I shouldn't have let my heartache mess with my logic and do the things I did. But seriously, Dean. I mean, come on." She waved a hand at the two of them. "Have you seen yourselves? You guys are sinfully good-looking men. Is it a crime to want to feel wanted by guys that look like you two?"

Dean shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything, just continued driving. After a few moments of silence. He finally said, "You shouldn't have done it." Magsie sighed, defeated, but Dean kept talking. "Damn it, Sam. Everything was great and—"

Sam's face reddened. He wanted to do this now? _Fine_. "It happened, Dean! I'm sorry. Don't you think I am? Don't you think I've already paid the price for my mistake?" He all but shouted.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He knew that not only was Sam forced to deal with Madison's death but also with Alex's cold shoulder. She all but stopped talking to him and when she did, they were short, and poorly mannered.

Magsie hung her head. Obviously her apology wasn't accepted and what ever the brothers were talking about, it seemed that she made it worse.

"Guys," She said, her voice sounding ashamed and guilt ridden. "I'm really sorry if I complicated things. If I made things worse. I..." Her voice broke, the emotions she tried to keep at bay rising in her throat, making it hard for her to speak. "I promise I'll... I won't touch either of you. I'll keep my distance, Just... Please, Peter, forgive me." She began to cry, not realizing what she said or was saying. Her emotions finally taking over and suffocating her.

Dean sighed. His eyes returning to the road; not saying anything. Evidently, him and Sam couldn't have a fight around Magsie. The girl was buckets of emotions and Dean wasn't really equipped to handle that. That had always been Sam's department.

Sam shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. "Magsie," He said softly. "It's going to be okay."

"No!" She wept. "It's not going to be okay. It's my fault! Everything is my fault. Don't you see? I'm so sorry!" She brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, and hid her face in them. Her weeping became loud sobs and she was quickly becoming hysterical, dry heaving in her knees. All the pent up emotions from her world and the newer ones from this world strangling her.

Dean shook his head. He was tired both emotionally and physically. He needed a drink. No. He needed Alex back.

Sam was more understanding and considerate. "Magsie," He tried, her sobs drowning out his voice. "Magsie, please!" He said louder. She looked up, tears still falling down her flushed cheeks like an open faucet. "None of this is your fault." He explained patiently. "Dean and me? We've been heading toward this fight for a while now. Before you... It has nothing to do with you."

Magsie stared at him. Big crocodile tears falling down her face. She was still dry heaving. Her eyes widened. "I think I'm—" She said, panicked. "I can't breath!" She gasped, gulping down air.

She slid over to the window and rolled it down. _Magdalena._ She stopped and looked around the car._ Magdalena._

"Cas?" She said loudly. A warm feathery shiver went down her spine. "Cas?" She said again softer, hopeful, wanton, and needing.

She rolled up the window and sat back in her seat. The tears still trailed down her cheeks, but Cas' momentary presence had calmed her enough for her to withdraw within herself and realize that she was acting crazy.

"I'm sorry. You're right and I'm sorry," She whispered, not looking at either brother but at her hands that rested pristinely on her lap. Her shirt was still cold but she decided she was going to remain silent and compliant and endure her discomfort for the rest of the ride.

Dean shot Sam a look that clearly said they had a crazy chick in the car. Sam frowned disapprovingly at Dean. "We'll be at the motel. You can get changed there. That should help."

"Yes. What ever you guys say," She replied monotonously, still staring at her hands, dazed. A numb feeling beginning to spread all over her. Allowing it to take over, wanting to succumb to its will. She didn't want to feel anything anymore.

The car was silent the rest of the way. Once there, Dean pulled in the parking spot closest to their room. "Here," He handed Magsie the key to the room. "You can get changed." Sam frowned. Dean gave him a distinctive look. "Me and Sam will be in in a few minutes." He gave Magsie a small smile.

Magsie stared at the key. _I don't want to be alone_. She thought, looking at Dean, hoping to see forgiveness in his eyes. She needed him to say he forgave her.

"We'll be in in a few minutes," He repeated, trying not to sound mean, but he and his brother had to talk.

Magsie nodded and took the key. She noticed her hand was shaking when she reached for it and forced it not to. "Okay," She breathed out weakly.

She pushed the door open and got out of the Impala slowly, feeling as though she went twelve rounds in the ring. She reached the door, put the key in, and slowly opened it. Before she stepped in, she looked back at the boys one more time.

Dean's jaw was twitching as he listened to Sam. He cut him off. The heated argument was visible even to Magsie. They were definitely finishing their fight. One that Sam said had nothing to do with her despite that he confessed that what she had done in the Impala had made things difficult for Dean.

Magsie's heart fell to the floor. _It's all my fault. _She repeated over and over in her head and walked in the motel. While she closed the door, she watched despairingly as the two men she cared so much about continued their verbal fight.

"It's all my fault," She whispered to herself, closing the door shut. She turned around to face the room.

"Tough day?" Logan asked, leaning against the wall. "'Cause I bet it wasn't as bad as mine. The desert was lovely, by the way." He walked across the room, not bothering to care to notice the distress on her face. "You don't belong here and I swear to you, if you keep me from getting Alex back..." He paused, allowing a sneer to graze his features. "I'll just have to pay a visit to Peter. See you around," He vanished.

Magsie stood stunned, frozen, feet nailed to the ground as she stared at the spot Logan had just been. His words replaying in her mind. Her eyes glowed bright green. Her anger causing the appliances in the room to go haywire. The lights to flicker on and off.

"Logan," She growled. Saying his name alone made her blood boil. As far as she was concerned that man was dead. Her powers flared stronger. "I'm sorry, Alex, but your boy crossed the line." She seethed.

The lights became somewhat blindingly bright. The windows quaked as did the motel's door. The brother's stopped their bickering upon noticing the strange activities of the room. Seeing the door and the windows shake was it for them and they rushed out of the car and into the room, weapons drawn.

"What the Hell is going on?" Dean screamed as he squinted his eyes to look around the room, trying to locate the threat but only saw a glowing Magsie.

Magsie glanced at the brothers, her eyes burning emeralds as she dimmed the lights so that they could see normally. But the appliances, the electricity, everything else in the room was brighter, shaking stronger, and going crazy.

"You guys work on the case. I'll be right back," She said her voice sounding different. Wiser, ethereal even. And before the boys could protest, she vanished.

* * *

**A/N: I realize that Magsie sounds like such an over dramatic brat. Only explanation I can give you is that in my original Supernatural fic, where Magsie is one of the leads, ('Of The Light') she didn't really give herself the chance to mourn her loss properly. She went right into finding answers and doing as Cas ordered and helping the brothers anyway she can. Her concerns is/has always been Cas and the Winchester's first. But being in a different world where she's kinda forced to face her loss and not having the Sam and Dean that already know what had happened... *shrugs* It's the best I got to tell you. Sorry if it don't seem like enough. Thank you for reading though! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Duchess**

**Elm Treigh**

**Co-Written with:**

**Forbidden. Love. 21**

**Chapter Four**

Magsie arrived in Logan's apartment, infuriated. "Oh Riiickyyy!" She yelled loudly.

"So you must be Lucy," The voice came from behind her. A man— not Logan— was standing there, wearing a cocky smile on his face. "I'm Fred." He made his way toward Magsie, slowly, calculating. His power rippling through the room. Making the air difficult to breath. He stopped just short a couple of feet from her.

Everything about him screamed power and rage, sex and greed. All that was bad and evil or seen as such was in him and around him. Pulsating from him.

"Logan," The man said, eyes on Magsie. "You have company."

Logan's face paled, he moved swiftly closer toward Magsie, taking on a protective stance. The man laughed at his reaction. His focus on Logan now.

"You'd think I'd take her now?" He shook his head. "That power is child's play." He sniffed the air around Magsie, who was at this point, too stunned to move or talk. "You know as well as I do she'd never work." He smirked. "So, don't disappoint me, Logan." He tipped an invisible hat politely at Magsie. "Lucy." And was gone. Yet, his presence still lingered in the air, leaving a bad taste in their mouths.

Casting her senses out, to get a better read of the guy. She couldn't find him. She could barely sense him other than the energy that lingered. She couldn't follow him even if she wanted to. Not that she did. He was an ominous being. Her thoughts, however, disappeared the moment Logan turned around. A cut on his face. One that wasn't there earlier.

"Who do you think you are?" He growled. His face red with anger. "You stupid, stupid, girl." His own power snapped, flaring into life.

"Uh," Magsie stuttered a breath out. "Who was that?" She whispered, then remembered that it was Logan that was in the room, waiting to taunt her and dangle Peter's life at her. Threatening her to not get in the way, when all she was trying to do was get back at home.

This world was too complicated for her. Too emotionally involved within one another. She can't— She looked at him, eyes blazing.

"You!" She growled, noticing the cut on his face once more.

_Heal it._ A voice inside said.

_No._ She retorted flatly.

_Heal it._ It repeated.

"No!" She yelled, extending out a palm, blasting Logan with an invisible force, throwing him across the room. "Who the Hell do _you_ think you are?" She huffed, throwing another blast after another. "You really think that threatening Peter was a good idea? Is that how you thought you'd get me to do what you want?" She lifted him high in the air with a nod of her chin, then slammed him back on the wall. She narrowed her eyes at him, twisting his insides. She wanted to hear him scream in agony. To beg for mercy. "Threatening the people I care about was not a strategic move, Logan." She hissed.

She let go of her hold on him, letting him fall harshly to the ground. Blood coming out of his mouth. He spit it out, laughing. "Kill me," He said, eyes wide, crazed, and daring. "Do it." He stood up shakily, walking toward Magsie. "You think killing me will help? Make you feel better? Then by all means, do it." Magsie said nothing, she just glared at him, watching his movements carefully. "Do it!" He screamed in her face. "What? You need a push?" He shook his head and laughed as though Magsie had said or done something funny. "You know, I almost believed you could." He caught her eyes and held her gaze. "It's better anyway. Killing me would be you signing off on everyone you love's death sentence."

He sat on the sofa, picking up his old beer. He chugged the rest of its contents, eyes on Magsie's angry features. He then threw the bottle across the room nearly hitting Magsie on the head.

Magsie narrowed her eyes at him, brushing off her shoulders. "I'm not a killer, Logan. You hurt me. You don't know a thing about me yet you decided to hurt me anyway. I retaliated because I'm..." She looked away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry. Didn't want him to see her this vulnerable. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just... You mistreated my boys and I got defensive. In my world, they're all I have and I'm very protective of them. And then, being here, and seeing Peter and things just got outta hand. I didn't mean to keep you from Alex. Or from helping us get her back."

She returned her gaze at him and walked slowly toward him, allowing him room to stop her if he wanted. It didn't seem like he would so she continued until she reached the sofa and sat next to him.

"I freaked out. I'm not used to being outta my element and being here, I am." She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Seriously. I am really sorry." She looked into his eyes. Her apology was sincere. _Please. Will one of you just please forgive me?_

"You're something else," He said, getting off the sofa and walking away from her toward the stand that held a row of pictures on it.

Alex had mentioned that the place would look and feel more homey if there were pictures around. So, he let her put pictures up. He shook his head at the memory as he grabbed one of the frames. It had a picture of him and Alex. His arms around her as she took the picture. Both were smiling. He tossed the frame to Magsie who caught it easily.

"This isn't only about you. Don't you get that?"

Magsie stared at the picture frame in her hands. A knot constricting her core. _They look happy._ Her being here just... Alex has so many people who care about her, meanwhile, she was losing all of hers.

"I get it alright? I screwed up! I'm messing everything up by being here. I know. Damn it! I'm trying to apologize here!" She stood up angrily, but not as enraged as she was when she arrived.

She looked down at the picture that was still in her hand. The knot in her stomach tightened. She placed it on the table nearest her, gently, and then slowly turned to Logan. She approached him.

"I'll prove it. Let me heal your injuries." She stood in front of him, hands raised to the nearest cut. She hovered over it, seeking permission. "It's the least I can do."

He shook his head, grinding his teeth together, stepping back from her. "You still don't get it." He looked at Magsie, disappointment flashed across his face briefly. "Tell me, Magsie, how many times today have you said the word 'I'?" He laughed. "Everything out of your mouth is 'I this' and 'me that'. Don't try to heal me because you want to prove to me that you're good." His eyes glared at her. "All you humans are the same. All you worry about are yourselves. Putting the blame on yourselves. All you've done is play up your self pity. How selfish are you?"

Magsie returned his glare, clenching her jaw tightly. "Fine," She crossed her arms and tied Logan up with invisible ropes. He gawked at her angrily. "So, I'm selfish because I'd rather take on the pain of the one's I care about, huh? If this were a different time, I'd be called a martyr." She visibly cringed at the word.

Martyr. Right. Her? The only people she'd truly be willing to die for are Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cas, and Chuck. The only men left in her life. She scoffed with jealousy. She wondered if Alex was aware of how lucky she is to have all those people care about her. If she remembered well, Ellen and Jo, and Ash were still alive.

She focused her attention to Logan and approached him slowly. "I'm gonna heal your injuries whether you like it or not. Why? Because I'm gonna need you at your best if you're gonna help us get Alex back. The sooner I leave, the better for everyone."

She placed her hand over the nearest cut and healed it. She continued on all of his injuries until the only one left was the one on his face. The one he wore when she got there. She tried to heal it but it wouldn't. She frowned trying one more time only to receive the same results. _Hmm..._ She thought. She let him go as she was done with her task.

Logan stepped back, giving Magsie a cold stare. "You consider yourself a martyr?" He laughed loudly. "You're just afraid to be alone. It has nothing to do with you doing the right thing. You don't even come close. You said before that I don't know you? You're right. I don't. But I've been keeping a close eye on you." At her shocked indignant expression he continued, smirking. "I'm not the only one. Don't look so surprised, Magsie." He spat her name as though it were a curse. "All you've done today was be a selfish little brat. Crying because Sam and Dean won't coddle you. Have you even thought about what this has done to them? Dean losing his dad, Sam loosing Jessica, Madison, and now Alex is gone? And you're upset that they aren't treating you right?" He shook his at how ridiculous it sounded. "Or what about Luz and Peter? All you saw was that Peter wasn't yours. That he was angry at you for being with the Winchester's. So you blame yourself. Poor you. What about the other you that exists here? She has to deal with knowing what you've shown her and on top of that deal with her mate being angry at her and not you." He came face to face with Magsie. His hot angry breath beating her as he ranted on. "Have you even given a second thought about them? Hmm? Or what about Alexandra? The girl's body you're wearing. The one you were using to grope the brothers—" He said, his voice, if possible, even more angry. "For such a martyr you sure haven't even considered her in the picture. Aren't you wondering about what she'll find in your world? What darkness will consume her?" He stepped back, eyes going back to the picture Magsie had set down. "You're no martyr, Magsie. You're only witnessing your self loathing." His eyes snapped to hers. "There is no light about you, Magdalena De La Luz."

Magsie stood in her spot, shocked and hurt at his words. He was right. About everything. She hated herself even more than ever.

"Fine," She said, her voice breaking. "Fine, you're right. I wasn't thinking. I was..." She looked at him briefly, then quickly looked away, hugging herself. "Help me get back to my world. Help me bring Alex back and you and Sam and Dean and anyone else I hurt can forget all about me."

She turned toward the exit and began walking to it. His words had hurt her badly. It opened something inside her. And it wasn't something good. Something she might have subconsciously stamped down to protect herself. She reached the door and opened it.

"Well? You want Alex back don't you? You wanna get rid of me, right? Well?" She opened the door wider, tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand angrily and shamefully. _God. How could I mess this up?_ "You're right, Logan. About everything." She stared at him. "You can erase memories can't you?" She asked him suddenly; tears still trailing down her cheeks. "I know I'm proving myself more selfish in your eyes but could you..." She shook her head.

_It's not right. Luz has a right to know. Peter can live for her. She could save him and your family. Hell, maybe she can help Alex save the brothers from their fate. Don't let what Logan said discourage you._

She frowned. "Could you erase their memories of my time here?" She asked ignoring her conscious. She shouldn't have intervened. "It's better for everyone," She repeated, mostly to convince herself than to Logan. "Let's go get your girl back, Logan." She tried to smile but looked more like a pathetic starving dog on the street in the rain.

"It's Alex's choice. If she wants them to forget, they will," He sighed, running his hand through his shaggy hair.

He didn't want to hurt her but her act was getting to him. This mess they got themselves into has bigger consequences then hurt feelings and mixed emotions. They don't know how dangerous this is. They aren't playing with fire. They're dancing around it.

"Alex won't let them die," Logan said, returning from his thoughts. "If you're worried about Peter and Luz, I mean. They're innocent in all of this. She'll save them if the time comes where they're in need of it. That's who she is and I can't stop her." He grabbed his black leather jacket and put it on. "I'll meet you there."

Magsie sighed. She was so tired of being alone. In her world, everyone she cares or cared about; every new person she meets, dies because of her. She lives dreading the day Bobby, or Cas, or Chuck, even Ted being taken from her. Don't even get her started on losing Sam and/or Dean. She'd probably bring up her own kind of apocalypse if either were to die. Especially if they died trying to save her.

She looked at Logan intently. "I'd appreciate it if you'd convince Alex to forget. Not sure how much she listens to you," She commented, looking away, shrugging. "But it's worth a try, I suppose." She shrugged again, nonchalantly. "I'll see ya later, Logan." She walked to him and surprised him with a hug. "Does Alex know you're in love with her?" She teased, letting go and stepped away, vanishing with an impish grin on her face.

Logan sighed and shook his head, a small smile crept on his face. "She better," He said to the now empty room.

Magsie arrived at the motel. Sam and Dean were pacing the room; anxious and agitated and not looking happy at all. _Oh crap._ She thought to herself. _Another selfish move by Logan's definition._ She rolled her eyes at the thought. _Logan._ She should really dislike the rude, arrogant, asshole, but for some odd reason, she didn't. She... admired him. He spoke what he thought and among all the cruelty of his words, there was truth to it. The fact that he was willing to speak it in the manner that he does and risk a beating? That was admirable. It had nothing to do with how easy on the eyes he was. _No sir. That has nothing to do with it at all._ She thought, hiding a smile.

"Uh... Hi guys?" She said tentatively. Preparing herself for a huge lecture. She hoped she wouldn't cry again. She took a deep breath. _Okay. I can do this. I can handle it because I deserve it._

"Thank God!" Sam said relieved. Suddenly, he was standing in front of her, his arms wrapped around her.

"I knew it had something to do with you!" Dean spat.

Sam stepped back. Noticing for the first time that Logan was in the room. Dean stood inches away from him, ready to attack. "What the Hell did you do to her?" He shouted, pushing Logan.

Magsie stood shocked at the feeling of Sam's strong arms around her. She shouldn't have felt so stunned. Sam had had his arms around her before in her world. But this Sam... He'd been reluctant and uncomfortable to even be around her.

_He was relieved._ She thought to herself.

_Yeah, but not for your sake. For Alex's. He was relieved Alex's body was okay._ Sneered another voice.

She shook her head of the negative thoughts. She noticed the tension between Logan and Dean and walked to Dean, pulling him away from Logan.

"Dean stop," She said grunting to stand in front of Logan. "He didn't do anything." She put her hands on his chest. "Just... said things I needed to hear." _No matter how much it hurt._ She added as an after thought, hoping the thought didn't translate onto her face, though it might have.

Logan smiled. "Dean here, doesn't care." He shrugged, watching Dean restrain himself from punching him. "He hates me," He stated, a wide seemingly happy grin on his face.

"What do you want, Logan?" Sam asked, trying to sustain his own anger.

Logan gave his attention to Sam. "I want what you three are too busy to care about. I want to get Alexandra back."

Magsie frowned. She removed her hands from Dean and turned to face Logan. "Could you please play nice?" She asked him, her face suddenly pale, her eyes tired.

She was feeling weak. She never feels weak. She staggered away from the three toward the bed where she sat. She looked around the room. She noticed it looked like a mess. She waved a hand in an arc motion in front of her and the room immediately cleaned itself spotless. She fell back on the bed. Just doing that made her, if possible, even weaker.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" She said breathlessly, throwing her arm over her face.

"Magsie are you okay?" Sam asked, worried. He walked toward the bed. "Are you sick?" He wondered if maybe she had gotten a cold from earlier.

Magsie peeked from under her arm at Sam. "Yeah, I'm fine," She answered tiredly. _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._ She thought bitterly. "Tell me you guys didn't pace around the room waiting for me to bring Alex's body back in one piece. I promised I'd be careful, didn't I? She's fine." She scooted away from Sam, remaining on the bed, laying down. She winced as the movement, surprisingly, hurt her. She hoped the guys didn't see her cringe in pain.

"Ah..." Dean looked at Sam, wondering what to say.

Had they been worried about Alex's body? Yes. They were. But they were also worried about her.

"Magsie," Sam frowned. He didn't understand this girl and why she was so hurt by their bond with Alex.

Didn't she see that her Sam and Dean were probably more worried about her then the girl trapped in her body? Wasn't that Sam and Dean's weakness? The bond that they have with those they love outweighing that of others?

It was Logan that finally spoke, after grabbing a beer. Feeling as though he entered Days of Our Supernatural Lives soap or something. ""Magsie, shut up. You aren't going to get them to tell you that they love you more than Alex." He snorted at the idea. "So stop being a selfish brat."

"Logan," Sam and Dean growled.

"I can still shoot you," Dean threatened.

"Magsie," Sam said, ignoring the staring contest Logan and his brother were having. "We were worried about you _and _Alex's body."

Magsie laughed dryly. "Nice try guys, but Logan's right. I don't expect anything from either of you. But if it'll ease your minds..." She sat up slowly and stared at them, smiling.

It was a wasted effort, however. She still looked pretty bad. Felt bad, so she most likely looked as she felt. Maybe she over exerted herself. Last time she felt this way, she had nearly killed herself trying to heal Jo. But the only healing she did were Logan's wounds and those were a walk in the park. Hardly took anything out of her. So, why was she feeling so horrible? Why was she so weak? Was she emotionally drained? _Probably_. She frowned.

She looked at Logan. "I'm not looking for them to say they love me or that they were worried about me." She tried to stand but wobbled and fell back on the back. "The Sam and Dean in my world love me. They'll never admit it. But I know they do." She tapped her temple with her finger and gave them a weak smile. "So, would you quit being such an asshole? I'm being nice. Can't you be nice too?"

"Uh huh. That's why you're upset? That they were more worried about Alex?" He shook his head incredulously. He didn't want to get into it with her again. It was worse than talking to Alex. It was talking to a brick wall. "But fine. I'll start being nice, once you stop being selfish." He winked at her.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to keep him in place. Last thing they needed was to fight with Logan.

"Logan, I swear to God. If you don't shut up," Dean's hands clenched into fists.

Logan looked at Dean, amused. "See Magsie. If they didn't like you, Dean wouldn't be so upset that I'm being mean to you."

Magsie rolled her eyes. "You guys are exhausting." She sighed, trying to stand again. Her body began to shake and she sat down on the bed. "Damn it! What the Hell is wrong with me?" She declared angrily to no one in particular.

She tried to stand one more time, forcing herself not to wobble. Once she had, she smiled triumphantly at the guys. "I don't care what they think anymore," She stated surprised at how liberating it felt to say. "Which one's Alex's bag? And where's the mirror? Did you guys find the the spell?" She walked around the bed slowly, cautiously; looking on the edge of fainting but was determined to trudge on.

"Magsie, take it easy," Sam said, rushing to help her.

Dean watched her carefully while getting the mirror and journal. The page with the spell was already marked. "Here," He handed the object to her. "But maybe you should rest first. Take a hot shower or something. We have a little of time to spare," He suggested.

Magsie flinched away from the brothers, putting the hands that held the mirror and the journal up to keep them at a distance. "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

She looked into the mirror seeing her— Alex's— reflection. _Wow. Alex looks like crap._ She thought frowning. _I mean, I look like crap._ Her frown deepened. She put the mirror down gently, facing up, and opened the journal to the page marked where the spell was written. She reviewed it's contents.

"Okay. Say's we have to be at the spot the switch happened. It has to happen at the same time while I say the spell looking into the mirror." She glanced at the brothers before landing her stare at Logan. "Any idea how we're gonna manage that? I mean, we're three years into the past and they're three years into the future. Might be a little hard." She glanced at the ceiling, curiously. "They're planning something," She whispered to herself. "Where's Alex's bag? I need to change."

"It's right there," Sam said, pointing to a large black duffel, closest to the bed. He tried not to feel hurt by her cringing away from him. He looked at Dean, but he seemed as if he hadn't noticed.

Magsie looked toward the black bag by the bed. "Thanks," She said, bending over to pick it up, nearly stumbling over from the effort. She was still very weak but was too stubborn to rest or take care of the problem. All she could think about now was going home and returning the girl these men were fighting for.

_Magdalena._

Magsie paused from her rummaging through the bag that she had placed on the bed. _Cas?_ She thought, curiously.

_Magdalena!_ Cas responded, relieved.

Magsie hid a smile by continuing her search for clothes.

_The mirror?_

She glanced at the mirror and nodded, grabbing a pair of jeans, and a dark long sleeved shirt and made her way to the bathroom; taking the looking glass with her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked, concerned about her falling in the bathroom. She looked dead on her feet.

Magsie held the door in front of her. She scowled at Dean. "I'm a big girl, Dean. I don't need your help," She spat. "And you..." She looked pointedly at Logan. "Please behave yourself." She sighed, knowing that it was a useless request, but decided it wouldn't hurt to at least ask. She didn't bother to acknowledge Sam as she closed the door shut.

Magsie leaned against the bathroom door. Now that the boys couldn't see her, she allowed herself to slide down the door to the floor, where she sat feeling completely spent.

She was still unsure as to why she felt so weak. So beaten. Was it because she was hurting that Dean and Sam didn't care about her like they do for Alex? Did she really want them to care and worry more about her while she was in their world? Was she really that selfish?

_No. You're jealous._ Her conscious answered.

_Jealous? Of what?_

_Of the other you living happily with Peter. That she told Peter about the dreams, the brothers, and of her abilities. Giving Peter a chance to survive when the day comes. That the other you did what you couldn't. Which was be completely honest with the man _you_ supposedly love. Even your little brother knows._

She shook her head. Hoping to rid herself of what her conscious was telling her. Though she knew it was right. But she couldn't tell them. She just couldn't. Not only because she was afraid that she'd be seen differently, but because she thought she was protecting them somehow. If they didn't know anything, maybe their lives would have been spared. Of course, it didn't pan out that way. But whose to say they'd still survive knowing? Would they? She shook her head again. She didn't want to be thinking about this.

_And then there's Alex... _It continued.

_No. Stop._ She begged.

_Alex knows more about the brothers than you do. She'll know them in a way that you never will._

_I know their past! _She countered.

_Yes. And a lot of good that did. They came into your life already different, broken. Alex has a chance to change that. To stop it from happening. You didn't and you're jealous of that._

Magsie ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Her conscious was right. She was upset because her other self had the courage to do what she couldn't. That Alex could save Sam and Dean from their fate. That Alex could save them when she had so far been unable to. But more so, was the fact that Alex had managed to form, if for a while, a romantic relationship with one of the brothers. That she _could._

She fisted her hands tightly, new set of tears welling in her eyes. It wasn't self loathing. At least not fully. It was envy. It was a feeling of desperateness. Alex is able to help the brothers in a way she couldn't. Alex could stop this before it could begin.

_Logan was wrong._ She wasn't being selfish. She was acting on a subconscious sin. _Logan was wrong._

_Magdalena. _Castiel's voice rang in her head.

Magsie wiped the tears away and with as much strength as she could find. She slowly stood, grabbing onto the sink for leverage. To steady herself. She stumbled toward the toilet. The lid was up. _Men._ She rolled her eyes and closed the lid. She propped the mirror against the lid, being sure it wouldn't fall, and placed the clothes beside it. She began to change, taking her shoes off and pulling her pants down.

_Magdalena?_ Cas' voice asked.

_Yes?_ She answered with a smile, folding the jeans she took off and pulling on the cleaner ones.

_We need a time and place to meet for the switch to occur._

Magsie nodded. She glanced at the looking glass. She could see her— Alex's— reflection. She had taken the shirt off and was already pulling the other one over her head. She stuck her head through the whole and returned her gaze on the mirror. She did a double take, picking up the mirror to stare into it more closely. But all she saw was her reflection again. She could've sworn she saw Dean's face— _her Dean—_ grinning at her. She snorted.

_Wishful thinking. Meet us at the shop an hour before midnight. We'll be there. I miss you guys._

She straightened her clothes out and staggered toward the bathroom mirror above the sink. She couldn't believe she was still a little weak.

_We'll see you soon._ Cas replied.

Magsie smiled at her reflection. The thought of her returning to her world, to her Sam and Dean and Cas; to the little love of the only men left in her life. To the world that only worried about Lucifer and Michael and Sam and Dean's fate. Not the emotional turmoil of this world. It made her very happy.

She washed her face in hopes to wake herself. What ever is wrong with her, wherever this weakness and vulnerability came from? It's going to have to step aside. _I'm going home soon._ She grinned.

She ran her wet hands through her hair deciding she was going to fix it. She poked around through her previous jeans for a hair band or anything she could use as one. When she found one, she expertly coiffed her hair in a casually elegant up-do. Perfect for physical activity. She was almost certain there would be plenty of physical activity at the antique shop and the up-do she gave Alex will ensure that she looked good kicking ass.

Once she was done, she gave herself a quick once over, sighing. She had looked better, but this could get the boys off her back and on the job. At least for a while. She didn't care if she needed to rest. She was going out there and she was going to fight tooth an nail to bring Alex back. She grabbed the mirror and the dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

The boys stopped talking as soon as they heard the click of the bathroom door. Dean had been pacing back and forth while Sam stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His body riddled with tension. Logan, on the other hand, was sitting on one of the chairs, his legs stretched out in front of him, and his arms were crossed behind his head leisurely.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but decided against. Dean, however, didn't have the same inhibitions his brother had. "You okay?" He asked, his voice thick with worry.

It had taken all his will power not to breakdown the bathroom door after the first five minutes. What if she fell and they hadn't heard heard her? What if she vanished again?

Magsie cocked a brow at him. "I told you already, Dean. I'll be fine. I don't need your help."

She looked over at Logan, noticed where and how he was sitting, and couldn't help but smile at him. Seeing him sitting so casually when the air was thick with tension and the brothers were a bundle of anxious mess, amused her. It reaffirmed her admiration for him. Only a fool would be that nonchalant in a cage of lions. Apparently, Logan was a fool. She stifled a chuckle.

"Glad to see you behaved yourself, Logan," She winked walking toward Alex's bag. She had taken the clothes and had planned on putting them somewhere. She again, ignored Sam.

Logan grinned, his eyes half shut. Aside from the cut on his face, he looked perfect. "What can I say?" he said. "I can be good."

Dean's jaw twitched, his fists at his sides. He hated Logan and couldn't understand why Magsie was putting up with his crap. Why she was now buddy buddy with the guy when she was ready to kill him moments ago, and now she was giving him and Sam the cold shoulder?

"What's your problem, Magsie?" He said, surprising himself with the question that had blurted out of him before he could stop himself. Even if it was a little more angry than he had intended to.

Magsie stared at him, her face expressionless. "What's wrong with me?" She had put the clothes away and reached for the journal looking at the spell again, memorizing it. "Nothing. Why? Do I still look bad?" She glanced at Logan. "I thought the hair looked good." She shrugged.

"It's definitely all you," Logan grinned.

Dean grunted, stalking toward Magsie, yanking the journal out of her hands. Forcing her to look up at him. "I'm talking about your attitude here, Sweetheart." He sent a look at Sam. Was he really the only one that noticed? By the kicked puppy dog look on Sam's face, he wasn't. He waited for Magsie to explain.

Magsie crossed her arms in front of her. "My attitude?" She asked. Dean nodded, irritated. "We don't have time for this, Dean. They're waiting for us at the shop. It's gonna take us about an hour to get there, right? Because I doubt you'll want to travel the way Logan and I can. So, quit picking a fight with me and let's go."

She picked up the mirror and stumbled toward the exit. Effectively ruining what would have been an excellent dramatic exit.

Dean's instinct took over. His arms went to steady her protectively. "You aren't okay," He grumbled. "You're falling down and breaking your neck won't help any."

Magsie jerked herself away from his grip, making sure to put space between herself and him. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, stumbling sideways. She forcefully steadied herself. "We agreed. No more touching. I'll be fine."

She scowled at Dean, then at Sam. That's what they wanted wasn't it? No more touching because it was _too complicated._ She scoffed bitterly and annoyed. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Look. I think I might have over exerted myself. I'll rest in the car. Can we go now?" She turned around swiftly toward the door. The movement made the room sway in front of her. "Oh..." She breathed out. She frowned an apologetic look at Logan as she began to fall.

Logan was there in an instant. Faster than either Sam and Dean could move, let alone react. He caught her easily. One arm around her waist, the other going under her knees. He sighed as he lifted her and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down gently.

"You really should rest," He said, pushing some strands of hair out of her face. "Just ten minutes. Then we'll leave."

Magsie sat up slowly, aware of Logan's hand on her shoulder, trying to push her back down to lay. She moved his hand away. "I told you guys. I'll be fine. I'll rest in the car." She massaged her temple. "I kinda used a lot of my power." She squinted at Logan. "You sure do know how to piss a girl off. I hadn't used that much power since..." She trailed. "It had been a while." She smiled weakly at them, trying to get off the bed so that they could get going.

Logan held out his hand for her to take. He noticed her hesitate. Staring at her hand as though it were a trap. "Don't be a brat," He said, a glare in his eyes. "Take my hand."

"Oh, I'm a brat?" She rolled her eyes and took his hand.

Logan helped her up, ignoring the brothers. "You need to sleep, or at least rest, in the car," He told her, walking out the motel and toward the Impala. "So, play nice. No fighting." He grinned at her. He caught the brother's glare. "I'll meet you there." He informed them.

"Great. Just great," Dean said, glaring at the three people in the room.

Sam sighed. "Let's go, I guess."

"One big happy family," Dean mumbled, walking out the door.

Magsie frowned at Logan as they approached the Impala. "I don't need to be escorted. I'm not a cripple." She grumbled. She watched Sam and Dean follow behind them, looking unhappy and annoyed.

"You're gonna let Logan ride in the Impala?" She asked Dean, trying to distract herself from the pleasant sensations she felt from holding Logan's hand. "Ya sure he won't burn or something? Don't think I didn't notice the kinda cars you drive, Logan." She tried grinning teasingly, hoping it didn't look like a grimace.

Logan shook his head. "I'm going in the Impala."

"Damn right, he's not," Dean growled his concurrence.

"I'll meet you guys there. Try not to kill each other." He smiled, walking a few steps backward toward a blue sports bike that was behind him. "I'll probably get there before you do, anyway."

Magsie cocked a brow at the bike. "Nice," She said before what he said and the feeling of his hand gone registered in her head, making her feel... She wasn't sure what it was she felt but she knew she was gaining her strength back touching him. Could she have been tapping into his power? Was that what he had had in mind this whole time?

"Meet us there?" She pouted. "Can't I—" She glanced back at the brothers that had finally reached the car and were standing on either side of the door, watching her. She returned her gaze at Logan.

Logan tried hiding the surprise that flickered across his face by quickly smirking. "I'll see you in a bit." He smiled at her before putting on his helmet. He got on the bike, as if it were second nature to him. He flipped the tinted shield of his helmet up and winked at Magsie; as if to let her know that it'll be okay. That she could handle this. Allowing the shield to fall down, he flew out the parking lot right after.

"Prick," Dean grumbled under his breath, watching him take off.

Magsie sighed watching him speed off into the darkness. She determinedly ignored any stares from Sam or Dean feeling a little chagrined that she had wanted to ride with Logan.

She was sure it was only because she regained a bit of her strength somehow when she held his hand an not that she wondered how it would feel like to ride on the bike with him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. The feel of his strong back against her stomach, her knees touching his... How much more strength she'd be able to obtain if her body was pressed against his solid... She tried to stop a blush from betraying her thoughts to the brothers.

She opened the back passenger door and fell in gracelessly. "Umph," She said.

Sam and Dean got into the car a little after she was in. Dean drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road toward their destination. The ride held an awkward silence for about twenty minutes before Sam decided to venture on a thought.

"Magsie," He said tentatively, turning in his seat, but was unable to see her face. "Are you asleep?"

Magsie smiled. "Just resting my eyes," She replied, her eyes still closed. She was laying down in the back seat, feeling at ease for once. Feeling the purr of the Impala as it drove down the highway. "What's up?" She said softly.

"I'm sorry," He frowned. He had the sudden urge to pull at the neck of his shirt but kept his hands still.

Dean remained still and quiet. Determined to keep his eyes on the road but listening in carefully.

Magsie opened her eyes, staring at Sam's profile. "For what?" She asked, her voice sounding a little better. She tried to recall what he had done to apologize and came up with nothing.

"For not making this any easier on you," Sam replied, sounding as he felt; ashamed.

Magsie sat up very slowly, not wanting to feel vertigo and risk regurgitating for the second time. Dean wouldn't like it if she vomited in his car. She rested her head in between the seats, facing Sam.

"It's alright, Sammy. I didn't make it any easier on you guys either. We're even." She sighed, closing her eyes. "It's gonna be nice going back home. And you two can forget all about m..." She trailed, falling asleep. Her hands dangled over the seat. She was sure to get a crick in her neck in that position.

Dean shook his head and sighed. A small grin played across his features. He pulled over, got out, opened the back door quietly, and gently moved Magsie into a more comfortable position.

"Here," Sam said handing him his jacket.

Dean folded it and put it under her head, softly. Once done, he closed the door quietly. He chuckled as he returned behind the wheel, placing himself on the road again.

"She's a heavier sleeper than you," He said to his brother, smiling teasingly.

Magsie rolled onto her side, hugging Sam's jacket closer to her. "Mmm..." She moaned with a smile, sniffing the aroma of his jacket. "I love you guys." She breathed out sleepily.

Sam smiled, shaking his head. "She talks in her sleep. Like you," Sam jested.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It was one time."

Sam laughed lightly. "Yeah and you still haven't told me who Doctor Dreamy is."

Dean glared at his brother before turning the radio on softly. He began to sing along to a Led Zeppelin song, a smile spread across his face. _Everything's going to be okay._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Just thought I'd let y'all know that this fic is**** completed in my end. (Not sure how Parsy is doing on her end...) It's just that I have a couple of other fics I'm working on that I haven't had time to type up all of 'The Duchess'. But trust me, I _will_ finish typing it and posting. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Duchess**

**Elm Treigh**

**Co-Written with:**

**Forbidden. Love. 21.**

**Chapter Five**

After about forty minutes of driving, they finally arrived. Dean parked across the street from the shop. Magsie felt the car still.

"Mmm..." She moaned, stretching her joints out in the car. "We're here already?" She said, sitting up.

"We're here," Dean answered.

"Are you feeling better?" Sam asked turning in his seat.

Magsie beamed at him. "I am feeling a lot better!" She chirped.

She looked out her window and saw Logan leaning against his bike, looking like a mysterious bad ass, across from them. Her smile widened. She opened the door and skipped to him.

"Logan!" She smiled at him from ear to ear.

Suddenly, her stomach growled it's lions-growl that even the brothers heard it. It was a wonder that it didn't wake the block. She blushed.

Logan shook his head, grinning. "Hungry, Magsie?"

Sam and Dean walked toward the two. Dean sent nervous glances at the shop, already on guard for anything.

"I'm starving!" She announced, looking pointedly at Dean once he reached them; pouting her lip, giving him a 'please feed me' look.

Dean blinked at her, brows raised. He patted his pockets. "Damn. I left my spare sandwich in my other jacket." Sam stamped down a laugh.

Magsie pouted, disappointed. "If you remember well, I kinda gave my lunch to the bushes." She turned her attention to Logan, giving him the same look and pout she gave Dean, adding a flutter of the lashes, hoping that'd give him an extra push. _Sammy's my last resort._ She thought._ He always caves._ She grinned inwardly.

"I don't know why you're looking at me. I don't keep food on me," Logan said, shaking his head.

Sam sighed. "I think there's a small bag of chips in the car." He offered.

"Where in the car? The glove compartment?" She asked. Sam shrugged an 'I guess?' shrug.

Magsie stared out at the car, studying it for a few seconds, then returned her gaze at the men before her. The bag of chips in her hands, opened, and already being eaten.

"You were right," She stated, crumbs falling out of her mouth as she offered them some.

Sam and Dean looked away, mumbling a 'no', and something about making sure the area was safe and walked away.

Logan stared after them, amused by their reaction. "You really like pushing their buttons don't you?" He asked shaking his head, chuckling.

Magsie shrugged, finishing the chips. "Must be a gift we both share," She replied with a sigh as she crumbled the empty bag in her hands, making it disappear like a magician. "I really didn't mean to upset them. And if they are? Well, then there's no pleasing them is there? I was hungry. That's all." She, too, stared after the brothers, frowning.

"They don't deal well with things that aren't Human," Logan said. "Why do you think Alex has to hide who she is half the time? Dean can barely stand the fact that Sam has visions." He caught Magsie's eyes with his. "They're Hunters Magsie. It's in everything they are to hate the supernatural."

Magsie rolled her eyes at Logan. "It's like this now," She began. "But it won't be forever." She said the last bit as though it were undisputed truth. Sure the brothers are still cautious of the paranormal, but they wouldn't kill anything that wasn't evil. _Doesn't Logan know about Eleanore and her coven?_

She walked after the boys, pulling Logan's hand into hers. "Have you seen the future?" She asked him, his hand in hers, walking backwards so that she could still see him.

Logan furrowed his brows, wondering how much he could or should say. "I know that the world is at a crossroads. The outcome isn't known yet."

Magsie grinned at him. Happy that she finally knew something he didn't. She had the upper hand for once and she wanted to take a bit of time to relish in the sensation of it, before she continued; walking backwards, careful not to trip over anything, Logan's hand still in hers.

"Well, I'm from the future. I know what happens to those boys." She scrunched her brows together. Not liking that what she knows could be for nothing. "It's not pretty. It's heart wrenching actually." She stared sadly at Logan. "Do you know what happens to you and Alex?"

Logan looked away. "Alex is needed. Her place in the future is set." He removed his hand from Magsie's hold. They stopped walking. "My future isn't as complicated."

Magsie sighed exasperatedly at him. She grabbed his hand again, and squeezed hard. Letting him know that only_ she_ can say when to let go. Not him. "They say the same thing about Sam and Dean," She scoffed. _About me._ She began pulling him to walk again. "Ever heard of Team Free Will?" She grinned.

"Team Free Will?" He laughed. "Free Will is a lie." He flashed a smile at her annoyance. "Someone who's power comes from the fact that Free Will isn't real..." He trailed.

Magsie shrugged nonchalantly. "You say tomato. I say tomate."

She looked behind her as she was still walking backwards, to be sure she was going the right way. She was. She returned her attention to Logan, purposely entwining her fingers with his. She was curious of what his reaction would be. Would he react like the boys and scowl at her? Would she be able to handle any harsh glares or rejection he'd give her? _Yes. I think I could._ Why? Because she was tapping into his power and it soothed her. That alone made what ever rejection worth it.

She returned from her thoughts and focused on him again. "Who put out your light, Logan?"

"What makes you think I had any light to begin with?" He gave her a wicked smile. Without notice, he moved them so they were out of the brothers sight and in the shadows of the buildings. He pinned Magsie against the wall, leaning his strong body on hers. "How much power do you think I can give you now?" He bent his face closer to hers.

Magsie arched a brow at him. She hadn't expected this to be his reaction, let alone be aware that she was "borrowing" some... strength from him. She smiled at him, her heart racing. He wants to play games? _Fine._ She was up for a game.

"I don't think you have enough to satisfy my needs," She replied also bending her face closer to his.

He grinned at her. He liked that she didn't back down. He pushed his body against hers, bringing their entwined hands up to his mouth. He kissed her hand lightly, feeling the rush of his power flow into her. He brought his free hand up and cupped the back of her neck, his nose grazing a line on her chin.

He whispered, the warmth of his breath on her neck. "Should we give it a try, Magsie? See how much stronger I can make you?"

Magsie's heart raced faster. She closed her eyes, wanting to feel the gentleness of his chaste kiss, the rush of power he gave her. She tried not to blush or speak breathless and wanton as she opened her eyes and replied, "If you think you got the juice." Her eyes twinkled at him teasingly.

He grinned cheekily. "Oh, I know I do sugar." He rested his forehead gently against hers, looking deeper into her eyes. "Only question is..." He smirked. "Can you handle it?" His nose touched hers followed by his lips hovering over hers carefully, tantalizingly. So close to touching. "Tell me you can handle it, Magsie." He demanded softly, his voice low and husky.

Magsie scoffed. Can she handle it? Of course she can handle it. As though to prove it she grasped Logan's bottom lip with her teeth gently. "I'm the only tease around here," She whispered, also low and huskily.

Her nerves anticipating what was about to happen. She tightened her grip on their laced hands, snaking the other hand over his chest and behind his neck. She glanced at his lips then looked intently into his eyes. "I can handle it," She said, pulling his head down and taking his lips.

Logan reacted instantly. He let go of their entwined hands and grabbed her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Not leaving any space between them. His lips touched hers once, gently at first, giving her a chance to pull back. When she didn't, instead she pulled him closer, he kissed her again, more forcefully. Their lips hot and wanting.

Needing air after a while, he lifted his lips, only to kiss her neck as one of his hands left her waist to cup the back of her neck to support her better and deepen the kiss. The other hand traveled under her shirt. His fingers gently gliding up and down her back. Waves of raw power entering her at every touch and kiss.

Magsie's breath rasped. Her mind fogging up, she could feel the power course through her veins. It was raw. It was strong and arrogant. It was Logan. _No. Stop. This is wrong. He's Alex's._ Her conscious scorned. But she couldn't find it in herself to stop. She had underestimated how much power Logan had and she found that she liked that she was wrong.

She lifted her chin up, giving him more access to her neck for his lips to roam and taste wherever they like. Her own hands roamed under his shirt, feeling his body. "Logan," She breathed out.

Logan lapped her neck, kissing and tasting her as she allowed. His hands under her shirt, leaving hot trails from his fingertips; leading to her waist. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around him immediately, her hands around his neck, pressing his lips on her. His lips searched hers hungrily, finding them.

"Magsie?"

"Logan?"

Logan stopped kissing her at the sound of their names being called. He laughed, hating the Winchester's timing. "Looks like our times up." He kissed her again, smiling at Magsie as she tried to lean forward to prolong the kiss then let her down.

Magsie flushed as her feet touched the ground. She tried to get her breathing and her heart beat back to normal rhythms. She straightened her clothes quickly as she stared sheepishly at the brothers when they came into view. She grabbed Logan's hand, unable to get enough of his power.

"So," She said to the guys. "We good to go?"

"Yeah, we're good to go," Sam replied looking between Magsie and Logan. _They wouldn't have__—_ He stopped mid thought. _No, that's crazy._ He told himself, ignoring their holding of hands.

Dean glared heavily at Logan, noticing Magsie's shortness of breath though she was trying to breath normally. "Maybe you should go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Logan replied calmly. His breathing was regular. As though he hadn't spent the last few minutes making out in the shadows.

He caught Magsie's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Not breaking eye contact. Logan smirked. Magsie smiled.

Dean's jaw twitched. He looked away from the two. They did need an extra hand, just in case anything went wrong. He sighed. "Fine. Let's go. If you two are done here." He didn't sound angry. Just tired. Very tired.

Magsie looked nervously between the brothers and Logan. She was glad that they hadn't seen anything. Or at least hoped they hadn't. She didn't think they would accept her explanation that she and Logan were only making out because she was borrowing a bit of his power to be stronger for them.

_You sure it was for them?_

_Shut up you!_

"Well, that's settled," She said trying to get back to business. "So... What's the plan?"

"We go in. Set up a protective circle so that the ghost can't attack you. You do the spell. We kick some ghostly ass," Dean answered as if it were an everyday thing. Which, in hindsight, was in his case.

"One of us has to be near you, Magsie. When the switch happens, your bodies will be..." Sam added, stalling as he searched for the right word.

"Empty," Dean provided.

Sam sent him a look and continued. "We need to make sure that once you leave, nothing evil gets in Alex's body."

"Sounds good to me. Which one of you manly men gonna watch over moi?" She grinned, looking at Logan. "You'd be the logical choice." She turned to Sam and Dean. "Not that I need anyone to look out for me. I can take care of myself."

She walked out of the shadows, dragging Logan behind her. She blew Sam and Dean a kiss when she passed them toward the shop.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, noticing a frown on one another's face. They followed Magsie and Logan toward the shop.

"I can't wait till this is over," Dean muttered. Sam said nothing, but silently agreed.

Magsie stopped in front of the antique's door. She stared up at the building, casting her senses out. To get a better read of the building and the spirit residing inside. She frowned. She felt anger coming from inside. Anger and heartache.

"What do you sense Logan?" She asked him, staring beyond the door. A shiver ran up her spine.

There was a good chance that the Duchess' spirit would target her for the simple fact that they both shared the same heartache. Both had lost the love of their lives. Both lost them to supernatural causes. Both sought for their pain to disappear. She'll definitely have to be on guard and on point, alert, at all times.

"Lust," Logan answered with a smirk, but turned toward the building. He shrugged. "Sadness, heartache, anger, fear, loneliness. To name a few."

_Just as I thought._ She shoved him playfully, letting go of his hand. "Lust," She scoffed. "You need to get laid, Logan."

She sensed the brothers were behind them, watching carefully, warily. They seemed tired. She turned around to face them. To see for herself how tired they really were. She looked up at them and made a face at what she saw.

"Let's get this over with," Dean said, frowning at Magsie and Logan. He stalked passed them, Sam following behind silently.

"Guys wait!" She said running to stand in front of them, blocking them from the entrance to the building. "Is this how you wanna say good-bye? Really? Did I upset you both that much? I understand if you don't like me. I mean, you only had twenty-four hours with me. Not really enough time to get to see how awesome I really am." She smiled at them, but received nothing. She frowned. "Come on guys," She pleaded. "Let's hash this out now. I can take it." She straightened her posture to prove her point.

"We don't hate you," Sam replied. "We just don't know you."

Dean nodded. "Hell, you're crazy!"

"Dean!"

"What, Sammy, she is," He grinned at her. "Well, you are."

Magsie grinned widely at them. "It's okay, Sam. He's right. I am crazy. But you know what? In my world? Crazy works." She laughed, relieved. The boys stared at her, brows cocked, lips quirked upward as if to say 'you're proving our statement true.'

She sighed relieved again. "Now," She said sternly, looking at each brother. "Is that all you want to tell me? That you don't hate me and that you think I'm crazy? Nothing you wanna get off those fine chests of yours?" She looked pointedly at Dean. "Dean? You want to tell me how much you love me?" She grinned teasingly at him, expecting to see him roll his eyes and give her some sparky remark. Instead she received an amused snort. "Sam? You sure don't want that cuddle? I'm a great cuddler?" She said, looking at Logan when she made the last statement. "Seriously you guys. I'm an open book, right now. Anything ya wanna know..."

"We don't think you're crazy," Sam replied smiling.

Dean snorted. "Speak for yourself." But, he too, smiled at Magsie.

Logan smirked. "Try not to stalk me in your world. I know I'm hot." He laughed at the look the three gave him. "Just be safe Magsie." He redeemed.

Saying it like any other farewell but the look in his eyes were different. He may not know how her future is but he knows it's dangerous. If either side gets what they want, her world would fall apart and if that happens...

Magsie noticed the look in Logan's eyes, but determinedly ignored it. What she did with Logan was unplanned and she did not regret it at all. He was a strong good-looking man with a hidden agenda. And damn, if she didn't find that immensely attractive! _I'll deal with what ever consequences I'm bound to have later. _And she was sure she'd have plenty of consequences. Especially if and when her Sam and Dean find out.

"I'll be fine," She dismissed, smiling at them. "I'm just glad that you've all forgiven me my... um... You can fill in the blank." She winked. "Is it weird that I'm gonna miss you guys?" She grinned.

She caught Logan's eyes and with a coy smile on her face, she walked to him and snaked her arms around his neck to pull him into a hug. Sam and Dean looked away.

"You don't fool me, Logan. You have a light in you and Alex is lucky to have you on her side." She whispered in his ear and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Magsie then disentangled herself from Logan and made her way to Sam. She stood in front of him. "I know we said no touching," She glanced at Dean who was watching them. "But I'm going to leave soon. So... Sorry." She jumped on Sam, wrapping her legs around him. "Sammy!" She squealed giving him a big hug. Sam, taken by surprise, put his hands on her waist so that she wouldn't fall. He gave Dean a look which he responded with a shrug.

Magsie bent her head down to whisper in his ear. "Be careful, Sammy. Don't push Alex away. Don't push Dean away. Trust me, you're gonna need them both." She slipped out of his grip, keeping her arms around his neck forcing him to look in her eyes. "And tell Ruby that she'll get hers if she gets in the way." Then pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him slightly on the lips. "I love you, Sammy." She said softly.

She removed her hands away from him, stepped away, smiling sheepishly, then glanced at Dean. Dean's brow arched. It's his turn, is it? He grinned at her. Magsie walked slowly toward him. She grabbed his hand when she was within arms length and pulled him into a hug. She couldn't think of anything to say to him so she held onto him as tightly as she could. Allowing the embrace to speak for itself.

When she finally pulled away, she looked into his eyes, her own a little misty. She leaned into his face and also kissed him softly before he could protest. Lingering a couple of seconds longer. She opened her thoughts to him briefly. Allowing him to hear, see, and feel her thoughts. _I love you so much, Dean Winchester._ She stepped back from the men and took a deep breath and letting it out in a rush.

"Alright. I now decree this chick flick moment over. Let's go kick some ghostly ass!" She exclaimed.

She turned to face the building, bouncing on the balls of her feet, boxing with the shadows in front of her as though she were preparing to get in the ring. Both brothers and Logan watched her, amused grins on their faces. Each wondered if this was always Magsie's way of going into battle. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. _Probably was_. They looked back at Logan and for once smiled with him. _She's something else._ They thought and stifled a laugh as they followed after Magsie who had entered the building.

Sam and Dean walked in, alert to their surroundings, weapons drawn and ready. Logan swiftly made his way to Magsie who had made a beeline to the right of the shop where the looking glass was when the ghost had attacked in her world. She was lucky the shop was exactly as the one in her world.

Once she arrived at her destination, she turned around and found Logan standing beside her. She smiled at him. He smirked back. Sam and Dean came to them. Sam carried a bag that he set down when he reached them.

"Sam, I don't think the ring of salt is necessary," Magsie commented.

"Just taking precautions, Magsie," Dean answered, still on guard for the Duchess' spirit.

Magsie rolled her eyes but shrugged. She bent down to the bag and retrieved the mirror and the journal. She handed the journal to Logan. "Here. The page is marked."

Logan nodded and flipped through the pages of the journal. "It's in French."

Magsie smiled. "It is?" Logan smirked a sarcastic smirk.

They both looked up then at each other. "Guys," Magsie said, looking down at Sam who was still putting the circle around her and Logan.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Uh," Magsie said casting out an invisible wall around him and Dean. "She's here." Logan stiffened beside Magsie, taking on a defensive stance.

"What?" Dean said looking around, not seeing anything. "Where?"

"Three o'clock," Logan said tensing up, suddenly he was thrown back through the aisles a few feet away.

"Logan!" Magsie called preparing to run after him. Forgetting about the protective shield she had created for the Winchesters.

"Magsie, no!" Dean said grabbing her. "Stay in the circle."

"I'll be alright," She said trying to pull her arm away, but Dean was jerked away from her. "Dean!" She yelled. _Dammit!_ She looked over her shoulder at Logan and sighed, relieved to see him slowly standing, then returned to regard Dean shooting up the Duchess.

"Stay with her, Sammy!" He yelled.

Sam nodded, finishing the circle, and took a protective stance in front of Magsie. "The spell Magsie! Hurry!" He said to her watching Dean battle the ghost.

Magsie took the mirror and looked into its reflection of herself. She tried to recall the spell but hearing Dean shooting up the place was distracting her. She glanced up in time to see the Duchess shove Dean against the wall.

"Dean!" She yelled.

"I got it. You stay here," Sam said putting a hand on her shoulder. Magsie hesitated but nodded.

Sam ran to Dean's rescue. Magsie looked into the mirror. The Duchess had Dean pinned, her hand through his chest, grasping his heart when Sam came and blasted her with a shot square in the head. She disappeared. Sam ran to Dean's side who had fallen and had a hand pressed against his chest, coughing and gasping down air.

"Dean, you alright?" Sam asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm helping him stand.

Dean looked at him. "Yeah. I'm fine. Bitch is strong." He grunted.

"Yeah," Sam said, then, without warning, he was thrown against the wall that Dean was just pinned on, his gun falling out of his hand. Dean shot the Duchess over and over, but she materialized quickly.

"Salt's not working! Hurry up, Magsie!" Dean yelled as he continued shooting.

"I'm trying!" Magsie yelled back, irritated that she had forgotten the spell in her panic and distracted state of mind and was frantically paging through the journal for it. Logan had dropped the journal when the Duchess threw him and he dropped it when the page was unmarked.

Dean grunted as the Duchess flicked her wrist and the gun was knocked out of his hand and he too was thrown against the wall next to his little brother. The Duchess had now had both brothers on the wall, her hands through their chests, clutching their hearts.

"Magsie!" Dean yelled.

Magsie looked up. "Dammit!" She muttered as she watched Sam and Dean's pained faces glare at the Duchess.

"The spell," Logan said, standing by her side. He took the journal from her and flipped through the pages.

Magsie shoved the mirror in Logan's hand. "Be right back." She sprinted to the brothers aide, slipping a little on the salt in her hurry, causing it to scatter.

"Magsie!" Logan yelled after her. _Stupid stubborn girl._ He glared at her. He paged through the journal faster. Determined to find the spell and get Alexandra back. To be done with this so that he wouldn't have to work with Sam and Dean ever again.

"Hey!" Magsie yelled at the Duchess. "Those are my guys!" She extended out a palm and blasted the ghost away, causing her to disappear. She then ran to the boys and caught them before they fell to the floor. Stumbling doing so. "Guys?"

"What the Hell are you doing?" Dean said gulping down air.

"Saving your asses!" Magsie growled, helping them up despite they weighed more than her.

"Magsie. The spell. The mirror," Sam rasped.

"I'll get to it," She said. "I couldn't leave you."

Sam and Dean stared at her. It was Dean who spoke. "She's a strong one. Won't take long for her to come back. We should hurry."

"Yeah, alright. You guys can walk?" Magsie asked. They nodded.

"Magsie! I got the spell, let's go!" Logan rushed.

"_Cela ne vous appartient pas!"_ The Duchess yelled enraged, knocking Logan out of the way, effectively causing him to drop both the journal and the mirror.

Magsie appeared instantly, catching the mirror before it made contact with the floor and break. She looked up and saw the Duchess' blue-green eyes bore into hers, furious.

"_Vous!"_ The Duchess growled menacingly. _"Que voulez-vous avec moi?"_ She grabbed Magsie by the neck and lifted her up in the air.

"I'm trying to go home," She choked out.

"_À quoi? Je vois quel est dans votre couer. Vous avez à rièn ne retourner à,"_ The Duchess replied sadly.

"_Cela n'est pas vrai!"_ Magsie spat, pushing the Duchess off her with a nod. The Duchess stumbled back, surprised. _"Je les ai!"_ Magsie pointed to Sam and Dean who were trying to reach their weapons to help her.

The Duchess glanced at the brothers. _"Il's ne vous appartiennent pas."_

"Magsie! Don't chat with the bitch!" Dean yelled raising his gun but the Duchess knocked the gun away as well as him and Sam.

"_Arrêt! S'il vous plâit!"_ Magsie said, standing in front of the Duchess as she had begun to zero in on the brothers. _"Je peux vous aider."_

Suddenly, the Duchess was blown away by an invisible force and disappeared. Magsie spun around to see Logan standing, bleeding from the mouth. He glared at her.

"Quit trying to reason with a spirit. It's too late for her. Get Alexandra back. Now!" He spat. The Duchess materialized behind Logan, she grasped his heart.

"_Cela était impoli!"_ She stated squeezing his heart.

"No!" Magsie yelled. She looked at the mirror. She was hoping to speak to Fleur Antoinette, to reach her somehow, get her to see that what she was doing was wrong. But the brothers and Logan were right. She was far too lost in her heartache to see reason.

She brought the mirror up and stared into it. She began saying the spell. Finally making th decision that the Duchess needed to be stopped. The decision clearing her mind of Sam and Dean and Logan she said the spell. The Duchess looked up at her, an incredulous sneer on her face. She dropped Logan and stalked toward Magsie. Magsie continued. Determined to keep herself as calm as possible, though her heart raced with frantic anxiety as the Duchess approached.

The mirror began to glow and soon she didn't see her reflection. She didn't see Alex's face looking back at her but her own. It was her face staring at her. She smiled at her face, at Alex wearing her face.

"Hey you," She said.

The mirror glowed brighter. The light blinding Magsie. She tried to remain focused on Alex from the other side staring at her but she couldn't. She covered her eyes.

"_Herluin?_" The Duchess said softly.

Magsie turned and noticed the Duchess looked younger, healthier, as though she did when she were alive. There was a golden glow around her. _She looks like her niece._ Magsie thought.

The Duchess smiled at her, she smiled back as the Duchess rose in the air above her. Magsie gasped surprised as right in front of the Duchess stood an ethereal wisp of Herluin whom also looked as he must have when he was alive. He reached out a hand to Fleur Antoinette. Who took it.

"_Mon amour,"_ He whispered.

The Duchess teared up. _"Oui. C'est moi."_

They embraced each other lovingly. Glowing brighter, mistier. The Duchess' laugh resounding pleasantly to Magsie's ears. Magsie smiled wider at them, her own eyes tearing up at the sight, wondering if her reunion with Peter will be just as beautiful.

The Duchess stared at Magsie, smiling happily. _"Merci,"_ She said softly.

Magsie smiled at her. "You're welcome." She whispered back.

Fleur Antoinette and Herluin were then surrounded by golden-white mist, still staring into one another's eyes, smiling.

"_Prêt á aller?"_ Herluin asked.

"_Oui, Mon Amour,"_ Fleur Antoinette answered giggling. The golden-white mist swallowed them and they slowly dissipated.

Magsie returned her attention to the mirror. She stared at her face staring at her and smiled. "Ready?" Her body laxed and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I'd say I was busy, which is partially true, but really? I've been feeling very lazy lately. It's a good thing this fic is completed. :D Oh! A few things: 1. I apologize if the French makes no sense in the story. I had considered writing her little conversation with Magsie in English but then I thought that that would be silly. The Duchess was French. How would she know English? She died before her family lived in America. So, instead, I decided to keep it in French. I know there's a part where Magsie answered her in English, but let's just say that she allowed her to see what she meant by wanting to go home. And yeah... 2. This is my favorite chapter! Not sure why. It just is! Four more chapters to go! Thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Duchess**

**Elm Treigh**

**Co-Written with:**

**Forbidden. Love. 21**

**Chapter Six**

Alex opened her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. She frowned. She closed her eyes, picturing light. Slowly a soft silver glow took over. _What the Hell?_ She thought looking around. Where was she? The room— if you could call it that— seemed endless. As if she could walk forever and not get any closer to the other end.

"How very Stephen King," She mumbled, worried.

Noticing something in the distance, she started walking toward it. Thankful that it didn't move but stayed in place. She hurried her pace the closer she became to the object, realizing what it was. The looking glass.

She made to touch it...

"What the—"

She stopped her hand mid air. The soft sound of something falling through the air took her attention from the mirror. She turned around, feeling relief. She wasn't alone anymore. She smirked.

"Took you long enough. I was worried I was the only one who came to the party," She said, smiling at the face that had been hers for the day.

Magsie grinned at her. "Well, excuse me. I was trying to find the right outfit to wear," She replied sarcastically, dusting herself off as she stood.

She stared at Alex while smoothing down wrinkles. Truly looked at her for the first time since she had determinedly avoided looking at her reflection while she was in her body. She wanted to feel like herself as much as possible.

"You're like, really pretty, Alex," She said to her. Admiring her long hair and how soft it looked; her eyes and the story they held.

Alex smiled and shrugged. "You're not bad yourself." She replied, brows raised and a hand on her hip. "Not only do you have the Winchesters lusting after you, but also an Angel." She chuckled as she continued. "Some serious game you have going on."

Magsie flushed, smiling. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Missy." She walked toward her. "I have only one major love in my life and he—" She stopped, stroking her ring. She smiled looking down at it. _I've missed you._ She thought to it, then returned her attention to Alex, wiping away the tears at the edges of her eyes. "You're the one to talk. Sam and Dean, even Logan ripped me a new one every chance they got. Hell, Logan really..." She trailed looking away, blushing.

Alex frowned. "Logan what?" She could only imagine how Logan had acted and treated her.

Magsie stared at her. "Oh nothing. He threatened Peter's life because he was upset that I sent him to the Gobi Desert. Which wouldn't have been necessary had he been nicer to our boys." She smiled impishly at her. "And after I kicked his ass for threatening Peter's life, he tried to coerce me to kill him, which I didn't. I'm not a killer. Then he gave me this hurtful speech that opened my eyes."

She walked away from her. Unsure of how Alex would react to the next bit of news. It was obvious to her that Logan cared about Alex, but she had no idea whether Alex cared about him as more. The pictures were a good indicator but Alex traveled with the Winchesters, so she can't be in love with Logan. _Right? I mean, she was Sam's girlfriend, wasn't she?_

"And then we... uh..." She continued, her mind made up. She was going to tell Alex the truth. It would be for the best. She'd want her to tell her the truth if the roles were reversed. "Logan and I kinda made out before we went in to do the switch." She peeked at Alex, cautious to her reaction.

Alex's face fell flat. "Huh." She wondered how long she could drag out killing Logan. "Interesting." She forced a smile. "Seems like you had a busy day." Or maybe a slow death... _Isn't enough._ Maybe she should destroy all of his cars and bikes before slowly killing him. Would he wake if she cut off his hair while he slept?

"Uh... yeah..." Magsie turned around. "Look, it meant nothing, really. I, uh, well the fight with Logan took quite a bit out of me and I was tapping into his power. He's pretty strong." She smiled, reminiscing in the memory, then shook her head as Alex was still there. "But that's it. I swear. I mean, sure the guy's good-looking and all. Well, except for the cut on his face that he got from some guy. Don't know who he was but he really shook Logan up." She chuckled nervously, taking a breath. "I babble when I'm nervous." She blushed.

Alex nodded her head, not sure as to what to say. First Sam and now Logan. It seemed she couldn't keep anyone in her life. "It's cool," She settled to say. Though it was anything but cool. She forced another smile. "So, Castiel..." She started. "He's nice. You know, when he wasn't trying to kill me."

It was Magsie's turn to drop jaw, surprised. "Cas tried to kill you? No way! Cas would do that if... Oh. Sorry about that." She smiled, chagrined. "Cas can be a little overprotective. Especially after he heard I died."

She walked to Alex, sizing her up. She walked around her, then slowly faced her. "You're lying to me." She crossed her arms in front of her, narrowing her eyes at Alex. If there was anything Magsie despised most it was being lied to.

Alex cocked a brow at Magsie, her body straightening out. "I'm lying to you? About what?" She replied sarcastically.

"About how you really feel of my making out with Logan." She spat, a little harsher than she had intended. "If you've got something to say to me, say it Alex. Don't hold back because you're afraid of a confrontation." She stared at her disappointed.

Alex snorted. "Fine. You want me to tell you how I feel?" She stepped closer to Magsie. "You have three guys waiting for you to get back. Three guys who could barely spit a sentence out without going on about how amazing you are. Yet you have to make out with _my_ Logan?" Alex shook her head. "Next you're gonna tell me that you made out with Sam and Dean too." Magsie looked away, a little guilty. Alex gasped. _"Are you freaking kidding me?"_ She yelled. "Am I even a virgin anymore or did you take care of that for me too?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Magsie said, holding her hands up. "I promise you, there was no sex with anyone while I was there." She looked into Alex's eyes intently. Assuring her she was telling her the truth. "I might've come on to both brothers. Maybe licked Dean's ear. Kissed all three on the lips, but they were good-bye kisses. I swear." She frowned. She sounded like such a floozy.

"Wow," Magsie said to herself. "I was _really_ out of line."

She turned away from Alex. Too ashamed of herself to look at her. "I wasn't trying to... I mean... I... Damn." She turned around, her face guilt ridden and heartbroken. "I didn't know having a broken heart would turn me into... into this." She scrunched her nose, disgusted.

She walked to Alex, placing a hand on her shoulder. She opened herself up to her. Giving her a glimpse of what she had gone through the night she lost her family and Peter. Of her warped reunion with Peter while she was wearing her body. She wanted Alex to understand what made her the person she is today.

"You're lucky you haven't lost the love of your life, Alex. Losing someone like that changes you." She whispered sadly thinking of Sam. "I'm such a moron."

"You're not the only one with a horrible background, Magsie," Alex stated in a none to friendly tone.

With Magsie's hand still on her shoulder she allowed Magsie to witness the night her parents died. All the blood, pools of it on the floor, drenched on her hands. The way her mother and father's face had looked. She showed her her best friend, Ashley, now evil, with black eyes; possessed.

"I've lost people too," Alex said angrily, gripping Magsie's hand to keep it in its place as Magsie was trying to retract it. "You got to see Peter again. Alive! I got nothing." She showed her asking Castiel if her parents were still alive. His response being a sympathetic sorry. "You got a second chance, Magsie. I got nothing."

Magsie forced her hand away from Alex, stumbling backward. "Damn," She mumbled trying to rid herself of all the blood Alex showed with her. "Logan was right then. I am a selfish brat. There is no light in me." She grimaced at the sudden pain in her stomach. "You know, I didn't really get the second chance you're talking about. I didn't even get to see my parents or my little brother Lucas." Her stomach clenched tighter at the mention of her little brother. "There's no guarantee that the other me will be able to stop what happens to our boys. That she could stop my family or Peter from dying." Again, the pain in her stomach intensified, causing her knees to buckle under her. She placed a hand on her abdomen. "I doubt she'll travel with Sam and Dean knowing you're with them." She choked out through breaths, trying to make the pain go away. "I know myself," She continued. "I saw, or she saw, what you mean to the boys. She won't intrude. She'll go at it alone with or without her family. Without Peter. She'll fight it on her own. _She_ had the second chance. Not me." She panted, wincing up at Alex from her hunched position. "Logan said you'd help her when the time came. I'd rather you didn't. It's inevitable."

She groaned as silently as she could, trying to force the pain in her abdomen to go away. Not understanding where the pain had come from and why she was experiencing it in the first place. Was it the memories of her family and Peter? Memories she had repressed but had now resurfaced while in Alex's body? What ever the reason, she just wanted the pain to go away. _Please._ And with that, it did. Just as quickly as it came, it suddenly disappeared. She was glad it did. Confused, but glad.

She slowly straightened her posture, feeling embarrassed to have shown such weakness to Alex. Maybe she felt the pain because she was feeling guilty and losing confidence in herself? After all, her abilities were stronger when she was sure of herself. Her eyes widened at the the thought. When she doubted herself, she felt pain? _Interesting._ She thought.

"Thank Logan for me, yeah? That speech he gave me? As mean as it was, it really helped lots." She said to Alex, facing her with a small blush and grin.

Alex studied her. She saw the pain she apparently was feeling. Unsure of why she was feeling it. "You had a second chance at seeing him alive, Magsie. I'll never get that," Alex said softly, frowning at Magsie's pained expression. "They won't die. I won't let them. I'm stronger than whoever is after you. And I'll thank Logan for you, but it won't be with a kiss." She said the last part curtly.

Magsie smiled at her sadly yet slightly amused. "Well, he did say he enjoyed the Gobi Desert if you wanna send him there as a way to thank him. Just a suggestion."

She looked away from her briefly then. _Alex doesn't understand._ Being able to see Peter again wasn't better. If anything, it made her feel worse. Was she glad to have seen him alive? Of course. But knowing he might die, _again_, and she didn't have the power to save him, _again_. Makes it so much worse.

She placed her hands on her hips and scrutinized Alex for a second. Wanting to steer the conversation away from her moment of vulnerability. "I like you Alex." She said randomly. "You're a strong chick. I wouldn't be surprised if my boys liked you. And I appreciate you wanting to save the other me and the people I care about. But it's inevitable. You can't stop it. Cas said so himself." She pouted. How could she say that and still be a member of Team Free Will? "But you know what you can do for me?" She stared intently into Alex's eyes.

Alex arched a brow at her. "What? Wait." She put a palm up, stopping Magsie before she continued. "Just so you know. I don't do threesomes."

Magsie's eyes widened at Alex. "What? Threesomes?" Magsie laughed. "Alex! Get your mind outta the gutter! Just 'cause I... I'm a virgin too." She continued, laughing until it trickled down to giggles, landing into a smirk on her face directed at Alex. "Unless you want to have a threesome?" She teased, arching her brow this time. "Although, getting the guys to agree with that... I mean, Sam and Dean aren't the type to share. Which I'm sure you've noticed."

Alex laughed. "I've noticed. Which is why I'm worried about your guys." At Magsie's frown, she explained. "Well, Sam has a little crush on you, but Dean and Castiel?" Alex shook her head. "Just be careful with their hearts, Magsie. Whether you know it or not, you're all forming one hell of a love triangle—" She frowned. "Square... thing..."

"What?" Magsie replied. "No. That's ridiculous. Dean knows he's just my bud and Sam knows he's my cuddle bear and nothing more. As for Cas?" Magsie looked away, trying to suppress a blush and a sad sigh. "Well, Cas... The vessel he inhabits has a family. I'm not messing with a married man. I like Jimmy and his family. Besides, I've never given any of them any reason to believe that I..." She trailed at the look Alex was giving her. "What? I haven't been leading them on! Why? Did they say I have?" She furrowed her brows, crossing her arms under her chest.

Alex cocked an incredulous brow at Magsie. "Sam is just your cuddle bear and Dean is just your bud?" Alex laughed. "Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Magsie blushed, shaking her head. Alex sighed. _That explains a lot._ "Trust me, Castiel is—" She smiled thinking of the Angel. "He's a really, really innocent guy. He's confused about how and what he feels but believe me, he feels."

"Aye!" Magsie said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air. "And all this time I thought they were just trying to appease my loneliness and help me get over my heartache." She pouted and stared at Alex. "Why are we so great, Alex? I mean, you're telling me my boys..." She allowed the sentence to trail. "But your guys? They love you so much. Dean is so protective of you. He was the one that told me I was basically being a slut and should stop. Scolding me like I was some child. And Sam looked so sad every time he looked at me. What ever you did to him, it really hurt him, and he's really sorry. And Logan... Well, Logan thought of you the entire time. He was so adamant to have you back. You were always his main focus. He was the one that kept us on the job." She looked desperately at Alex. "Is it our fault that we're two strong beautiful chicks?"

"Trust me. I'm not that great. And what I did to Sam? I told him I wanted to be with him. He said no. That he couldn't be with anyone yet. So I gave him space. Then he goes off and has sex with a werewolf." Alex snorted sarcastically. "I must be some catch." She sighed, looking into Magsie's eyes. "But you? You're the Joey to their Dawson and Pacey. I honestly felt sick with their constant 'She's so beautiful', 'She's so amazing.', and 'She's so wonderful'." Alex rolled her eyes, but smiled. "It was getting old."

"They said that?" Magsie whispered. She uncrossed and crossed her arms. "Well... I..." She hung her head. "Sam told me you two were kinda seeing each other though." She lifted her head, tilting it to the side, confused. "I mean, he might've said no, but he sure looked like he regretted it."

"Believe me. He wasn't regretting anything when he fucked that bitch!" Alex lashed out.

Alex could feel herself losing control of her powers. The anger overtaking what she held on to, to keep calm. She shut her eyes, telling herself to calm down. That she was okay. That she wasn't hurting. Slowly, but surely, she began to gain back her control. Though her anger was still there. Silently circling around her powers; ready for another outburst. Always ready.

Magsie remained silent as she stared at Alex. She felt Alex's power flare. Anger simmering underneath, raring to let go, but were quickly pulled back. Alex was definitely strong.

"You really shouldn't keep your emotions in like that," She commented softly. "It's obvious you resent Sam for what he did, but maybe— and don't think I'm defending him and taking sides because I'm not—" She thought of Ruby and scowled. "But maybe he cares more about you then you realize? Maybe he felt so guilty for wanting more from you but knew It could complicate things that he decided to spend it with someone that wouldn't complicate things. Maybe he..." She trailed. She didn't think she was helping or making sense. "Would you feel better if you got to bitch slap Madison around a little?" She asked, stepping to stand beside her. She flicked a finger at the air in front of them and conjured a dummy wearing a picture of Madison's smiling face.

Alex laughed humorlessly. "No," She flicked her wrist, the dummy flew backward till neither girl could see it. "I just—" She looked away, trying hard not to cry. "I just want things back to normal. I want to be able to look at Sam without wanting to puke. I want to stop hating myself for being jealous of a dead girl. That's what will make me feel better and I don't think I can get that by staying with the boys."

Magsie pulled Alex in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sam did that to you and I'm sorry you feel this way," She whispered, stroking her hair like she used to when Lucas needed comforting from a bad dream. "But if you're saying what I think you're saying, which is leaving the brothers... Well...The girl inside me says do what you gotta do. You deserve better. But the big sis in me says that you can't just play with the boys like that. You're having trouble being around Sam because he hurt you, so you're thinking of leaving him and Dean and run off to Logan? A guy both disapprove of? You're gonna punish Dean for what Sam did? Dean's on you're side; I saw it myself. It's not fair to him. He's lost his dad and I think you know as well as I do that he's gonna lose a lot more. So will Sam. Don't leave them, Alex. They're gonna need you." Her voice broke at the end. _I'm counting on you to save them because I'm failing._ She added as an after thought.

"I can't be mad at him, Magsie. I look at him and I want to scream. Sometimes I just want to hurt him for hurting me," Tears fell down her cheeks after she tried to keep the barrier in place. She took a deep breath, peeling herself away from Magsie's hug. "But I can't. I care about him and Dean too much." She laughed sourly. "He walks around with that kicked puppy dog look and I hate myself for... for being mad at him." She shut her eyes. "It's motel after motel. I'm around him practically all the time and it's killing me. And Dean—" She bit the inside of her cheek. "He kissed me, you now. Right after John died. But he took it back and said it was a mistake." She shook her head. "Maybe them meeting me was the mistake." She looked up at Magsie. "I was never supposed to be with them. Maybe it was always supposed to be you."

Magsie stared at her, surprised. _Me?_ She thought. "I..." It can't be her. Her destiny coincides with theirs in the sense that the Angels want her for something big. Just like they want Sam and Dean for Lucifer and Michael. But if it was really supposed to be her, as Alex says, then wouldn't she have met them sooner?

"Alex," She soothed. "I get that it's difficult. More so for you because you have to deal with them losing everyone from the get go. I met them when they've already lost so much and will continue to lose more. But, if I were supposed to be the one to travel with them I would have met them sooner in your world. I'm surprised we haven't met in mine. Up until now that is."

She stared at her and realized Alex was so young. She lost so much in a much more horrific way than Magsie had and at a much younger age than her. Alex is a lot stronger than she realizes. If it were any other person, they'd have fallen apart. Dwell in their self loathing darkness, contemplating the worst over and over and over until they cracked. Cursed with 'What ifs'. Alex still stood, fighting the fight. Walking with a permanent scar over her heart, but managed to have room to care. She cares about the Winchesters. Magsie saw Alex in a new light. She admired Alex. _Too bad she can't see that for herself._

"What doesn't kill you could only make you stronger?" She tried. Giving her an honest 'please feel better. I don't know what to do here.' smile.

"Would you have met them sooner?" Alex asked, eyes wide. "I saw what I become, Magsie." She swallowed hard. "I'm not..." _Good..._ The word was on the tip of her tongue. "Right... for them." She settled for.

Magsie's brows furrowed. Alex not right for the Winchester's? _What is she thinking?_ Of course she's right for them! She's strong. She's caring. She knows what they do for a living, and has accepted them for it. Not many people who have discovered the Winchester family secret really accept what they do. Accept that that is a part of who they are. And not only has Alex done that but she's living the life too. She's learning how to stop the evil out there. Alex has good intentions when it came to Sam and Dean. She loves them, flaws and all. Magsie knows she does. That's the most important thing. She can save them because she loves them. That's good enough for Magsie, it should be good enough for Alex.

"Well," She began. "Maybe in my world you're the way you are because you hadn't met the Winchester's before you became what you are...?" She frowned. That didn't come out the way she had hoped, but continued either way. "Sam and Dean are annoying, frustrating, stubborn, over protective, over bearing asses. Sam is blinded in doing the right thing because he lost Jess and doesn't ever want to feel that kind of loss again. Dean is blinded in doing the right thing if it means saving Sam, the only family he has left. But despite all of that, they love you." She insisted nudging her. "Sure they're broken and because they are they're inadvertently hurting you. But I really doubt it's intentional. They're lost Alex. That's all. _But_ _they care about you._" She frowned, annoyed at the unchanged mood in Alex. "Look. They've met me already in your world but not in the best of ways. So if you're thinking of leaving..." She opened Alex's hand and placed a piece of paper in it. "This is my number in your world. If you want my help in anything, or if you need to get away from them and have some girl time, I'm there for ya." She closed her hand around the paper.

"Thanks," Alex whispered, looking at the paper in her hand. She gave Magsie a small smile. "I'd tell you to visit me in your world but I'm pretty sure the other me won't like you, or anyone, too much."

"What're you talking about?" Magsie grinned wrapping a lazy arm around Alex's shoulders. "Everyone likes me!" She looked at the hand that carried her number. "You know, come to think of it. I don't think you can take that paper back with you."

She frowned, then her eyes lit up. If there were a light bulb above her head, that would light up too. She then told her the name of the College she attended and to look for Tammy, her roommate, if she was still unable to find her. She also told her to keep the looking glass.

"That way, if you need insight from yours truly and not the other me..." She winked. "And besides, you and I? We're special. We'll find a way to shrink the looking glass into a compact or!" She stepped away from Alex and grinned at her excitedly. "Maybe we can turn it into a video phone! Like the ones we see on those futuristic sci-fi films! Oh that would be awesome!"

Alex smiled at Magsie. "In the world of the Winchester's, having another girl to talk to is always a good idea." She stared at the looking glass, still floating contently in the air a few feet from them. "I think I'll keep it as a looking glass though." She grinned. "It's really pretty."

Magsie, also stared at it. "Yeah," She agreed. "So... Did you ever wonder what the boys say when they think you're unconscious or asleep? Maybe we should pretend like we're still out and listen in to what they're saying and then pop up and say 'Boo!' at them. Ya up for it?" Magsie smiled widely, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

She had thought about asking Alex to have the guys forget her time there with them but now she sees that maybe they should remember. For Alex's sake and sanity, if anything. And who knows... _Maybe they'll need the other me._ She looked at Alex and wondered if Alex thought she was immature.

Alex rolled her eyes, smiling. "We might not need to pretend," She said. "I don't know how much energy or power I'll have left once I get back." She glanced at the looking glass. "We _should_ get back." She commented quietly, returning her attention to Magsie. "We have brothers to save and a world in danger."

Magsie sighed, feeling as though Christmas was taken from her. "You're right," She tried a smile at Alex. "Oh, um, by the way..." She arched a brow. "While I was in your body, there was a moment when I was changing in the bathroom; I took the looking glass with me because I thought Cas was gonna try to talk to me through it, but I thought I..." She laughed shaking her head. "I thought I saw Dean grinning through the looking glass?"

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You gave them quite the show." She smirked, brows raised at her. "He was upset when I didn't let him finish watching you— me, change." She corrected.

Magsie blushed. "Sam saw too? Did Cas?" Her blush deepened at Alex's nod. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I heard Cas calling my name and he said 'mirror'... I really thought he meant he was going to talk to me through it or that you guys wanted to talk to me... I really am sorry."

Alex laughed. "It's fine." She grinned. "At least I know the boys liked what I look like without clothes on." She winked at Magsie teasingly.

"Well, can you blame them?" Magsie replied, arching a suggestive brow at her, smirking. "Hell, I'd do you too, if you know, I were into that kinda thing." She returned her wink.

Alex laughed. "Thanks." She paused. "I think?" She smiled. "You're not bad yourself. No wonder you have an Angel sinning after you." She smirked at Magsie's eye roll and blush. But sobered as a thought came to her. "I'm going out on a limb here, saying this," She shrugged. "But, hurt my boys and I'll find a way back through the looking glass somehow." Though she sounded teasingly, the warning was anything but. "I'm sure you're thinking the same thing." She added, smiling understandingly at Magsie.

Magsie's features saddened. She tried a smile but was unsure whether it registered well on her face. "Heh," She began. "I _would_ say the same thing to you but you've already hurt one of my boys." She let the sentence sink in then continued. "But I get what you're saying." She looked away from Alex. "I'll try not to." She stared back at her, walking closer to Alex as though preparing to tell her a secret. "Between you and me? I have this feeling I'm not gonna make it to the after party. If you get my meaning."

Alex nodded, not sure what to say. She understood though. More than she'd like to know.

"You just have to keep fighting." _We both have to keep fighting._ "If the brothers lose you..." She shook her head.

Magsie shrugged. "They can live without me." She looked at Alex. Her features sad but serious. "Sam manages to live without Jess. Dean's living without John. I'm learning to live without Peter." She took a deep breath and let it out lazily. "Maybe me dying is..." She grimaced.

"You're right," Alex said. "They can live without you." She shrugged. "Doesn't mean they should." She caught Magsie's eyes and held them. "If you're just going to leave them without a fight, why bother staying at all?" Alex knew she had no right to ask that. After all, she was in the same boat. From the faint smile on Magsie's face she knew she was the thinking the same thing. "It'll ruin them. Not fighting. Our deaths..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Will be their downfall, Magsie."

Magsie patted Alex on the head, grinning half-heartedly. "You're right, Alex. The least I can do is fight tooth and nail to make it to the end." She looked at the looking glass then back at Alex. "You know, the guys and I made a pact. That no matter how bad our situation, neither of us would cave to any Demon or Angel's demands. You know as well as I do they'd try to use Sam against Dean and vice versa. And now with me around..." She sighed sadly at Alex. "Maybe you should do the same?" She asked hopefully.

Alex raised a brow. "It would never work. You have to see that." She frowned. "We should get back." She stared at Magsie. "As fun as it is talking to another girl that has lived in the Winchester world..." She trailed.

Magsie smiled. "It couldn't hurt to try, Alex." She tried again. "You think they agreed to the pact? It took a lot of begging. I had to make a damn good argument." She stared off toward the looking glass. "Ya got ya red slippers on?" She teased.

She linked arms with Alex and skipped her way to the mirror floating invitingly in the air. All the while, Alex was giving her odd looks to match Magsie's constant odd behavior. Once they reached the mirror, Magsie peeked into it. She saw Sam and Dean hovering over Alex's body. Worried and anxious expressions played across their faces. They looked so much younger than she was used to.

"I guess since you came first, you're the first to go?" Magsie said unsure, but shrugged, figuring it was their only shot. "Click your heels and say 'There's no place like home.'" She waited to see if Alex would play along.

Alex smiled. "If there are any flying monkeys..." She made a face. "It was good knowing you Glinda." She winked, before clicking her heels. "There's no place like home."

She gave Magsie one last smile as she reached out her hand. She touched the looking glass. It shimmered at her finger tips, turning into silver yet translucent liquid. It surrounded the tip of her fingers, slowly going upward to the rest of her hand. Alex shut her eyes as the cool liquid of the mirror began to gently pull her in.

She whispered, "There's no place like the Impala." She thought of her Sam and Dean. Of their very crazy life, but a crazy life they shared together. She thought of her love for them and she started to feel herself fall backwards through time and space.

Magsie lingered over the image of Alex returning before she too approached the mirror as she had stepped back to give Alex some room. She hesitantly touched the mirror, afraid of it somehow. It turned into the same liquid it had when Alex touched it and Magsie pulled her hand away quickly. A gasp escaping her lips. She stared at the looking glass, frowning. _Come on, Magsie. Quit being such a wuss._ She straightened her posture and forced herself to place her hand on the mirror. She didn't bother to check if the image had changed to see herself or if it was her world she'd be returning to. Alex had left first as she had arrived first and there was only one unoccupied body left since there had been two empty ones before. She was fairly certain she'd be returning to her own body and world.

The mirror shimmered at her touch, rippling, and turning into cool silver translucent liquid, snaking around her fingers and up her hand as it slowly and gently pulled her in. Magsie closed her eyes. She reminisced on her time with Sam and Dean. The laughs they shared. The arguments. The tears. Everything their life entitled. _There's no place without Sam and Dean. They are my home._ She thought, feeling herself fall forward into time and space.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. :D This is an important part of the story. This is where Magsie and Alex finally talk and tell each other what they think of each others time in one another's world and discuss the hopelessness they feel in their respective worlds. Their fears and insecurities living with the Winchester's while still having to deal with their own loss, and their lives and their own destinies. **

**If you've been able to read my original fic 'Of The Light' as well as Forbidden. Love. 21's original fic 'Twist Of Fate' where Magsie and Alex are each the lead, then you'd be able to understand the desperate tone in their conversation in this chapter. **

**I hope it comes across the way I'd like. Please, please, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Duchess**

Elm Treigh

Co-Written with:

Forbidden. Love. 21

**Chapter Seven**

Magsie felt as though the energy was sucked out of her. She felt groggy and heavy. She hadn't realized how weightless she felt while she was talking to Alex in what ever that place was. She, however, kept her eyes shut, not ready to open them and greet her world. Instead, she decided to try to hear everything. Get a sense of things. Of her surroundings.

She heard someone pacing by her feet impatiently, felt someone's presence on her right, calm and certain, and someone was holding her left hand, gently stroking soothing circles on the back of her hand with their thumb.

"Why isn't she waking up?" She heard Dean grumble. "Are you sure that's Magsie?"

"Yes," Castiel answered simply.

"Dean, relax. She'll wake up," Sam said, squeezing her hand pleadingly.

Magsie determined it was now time to wake, lest Dean blow a gasket. Her eyes fluttered open, smiling she said, "Damn it, Dean. Can't a girl get a bit of shut eye?"

Dean stopped pacing. He gave her a crooked, relieved smile. "'Bout time."

Magsie turned her head toward Castiel. "Hey you," She said smiling.

Castiel returned her smile with an endearing one of his own. "Hello Magdalena. Welcome back."

"Good to be back, believe me," Magsie answered, trying to sit up. She rubbed at her neck. "Why does my neck feel so sore?"

Sam and Dean shared a pointed look at Cas who looked away from the three, cheeks tinting a light pink shade. Sam helped Magsie sit up, placing pillows behind her, not letting go of her hand in the process.

"Might be the bruises on you neck," He answered her.

"Bruises?" Magsie replied, looking at Sam, then at their hands. She smiled fondly at him before turning to Cas, "You gave her bruises?"

Castiel shifted in his stance uncomfortably. "She wasn't you." Was all he said.

"How'd you know it was Cas?" Dean asked.

"She told me Cas tried to kill her," Magsie responded, still rubbing her neck, willing the bruises to disappear. Slowly they did.

"I did not try—" Cas began but Magsie cut him off. "It's alright, Cas. Really." She winked at him.

"What do you mean she told you?" Dean said cautiously.

Magsie turned her attention to him. "We had a little chat in this... place. She told me everything you guys did." She smiled from ear to ear at Dean's nervous expression. She pulled on Sam's hand so that he'd sit next to her. He obliged, letting go of her hand so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulders instead. "I'm so glad you three behaved yourselves, but..." She didn't see the look Sam and Dean shared at her comment, or that Cas had decided to bow his head shamefully.

Dean walked around the bed and sat by Magsie's legs, placing a hand on her knee doing his best not to glare accusingly at Sam or Cas. "But what?"

"But you guys didn't really make her feel wanted," She pouted, resting her head on Sam's shoulder. "She said you guys kept on about how amazing I am."

The brothers and Cas looked away, a bit chagrined. "What were we supposed to do?" Dean began a little indignant. "Throw her a party or something? She was in your body."

"Do you guys have any idea how much that girl was hurting from the other Sam and Dean?" She retorted, glaring at them. "You guys were real assholes. And you!" She pointed at Dean. "I knew you were over protective and over bearing but geez! And you!" She rounded on Sam, pinching his side. "You were seriously mean to her!"

Sam jumped in his seating position. "Hey! That wasn't us!"

"Yeah," Dean added moodily. "We were different then."

Magsie sighed. "I know. It's just..." She snuggled closer to Sam, who in turn held her tightly against him. "I like Alex. Seeing her hurt and knowing you two were the cause..." She trailed.

"We wouldn't hurt you like that, Magsie," Sam said softly to her, kissing the top of her head gently. He scowled a warning at Dean who grunted at his reply.

Magsie nodded into his embrace. "I know," She whispered. _It's me who'll be doing all the hurting._ She thought sadly, remembering Alex's words concerning the brothers and Cas and how they feel about her.

"Well," Dean ventured, hoping Magsie wouldn't start lecturing them over something they technically didn't have anything to do with to begin with. "What about you? What have you done while you were there?"

Magsie blushed, burying her head deeper into Sam's shoulder. "Magsie?" Sam inquired, looking down at her.

"I saw Peter," She barely whispered, suddenly her stomach growled loudly. "Gosh, I'm hungry! Did you guys even feed her?" She frowned, rubbing her tummy, effectively steering the topic into a different direction. At least for the time being.

Sam, Dean, and Cas smiled at her. Magsie was almost always just as hungry as Dean was. "I'll go get you something to eat." Dean said, standing. "The usual?"

"Of course!" She beamed. "You guys aren't eating with me?"

Cas shook his head. "I should get back to—" He watched Magsie's face sadden at the mention of his departure. "Did you need anything, Magdalena?"

"No," Magdalena shook her head, trying to get rid of the sad look on her face. "She really liked you, Cas." She smiled, Cas nodded, not meeting her eyes, and with a whoosh of his wings, was gone. She turned to Sam, asking him the same question. He shook his head, telling her he wasn't hungry.

"Neither am I," Dean said before she could ask him. Magsie nodded her consent. "I'll be right back." He grabbed his coat and keys, opened the door, glancing back at her before walking out. "Don't go disappearing on us, okay?"

Magsie placed her hand on her chest innocently. Dean cocked a brow at her. He wasn't amused. Magsie rolled her eyes and nodded. Dean also nodded and walked out. Magsie watched him leave. She sensed someone was outside, waiting. She wasn't sure who it was, but she didn't sense this person was a threat, so she let it go. For the time being.

* * *

Dean closed the door behind him, shrugging on his jacket. He was very relieved to have Magsie back. They needed her to return and that wasn't only because he had missed her like crazy. Not that he didn't like Alex. He really did enjoy her company. _'Do you guys have any idea how much that girl was hurting from the other Sam and Dean?'_ Dean furrowed his brows at Magsie's words. If the other-world them hurt Alex, what could they have done to Magsie? She became very protective of Alex. Which meant she didn't approve.

How big of jerks were the other-world them to have hurt Alex? He knew he could be a dick and that Sam had issues but would the other them have been just as mean to Magsie? Yet, Alex failed to mention to Magsie how big of jerks they themselves were to her in her time there. Or that she had kissed both Sam and Cas. He wasn't sure whether to be thankful that she spared Magsie the pain she'd no doubt feel when she found out or upset that she had lied to her. He knows she'd be upset. He knows Magsie cares a lot about Sam and Cas. She's said she loves them before. Just as she says she loves him. It had always boggled him how easily she'd say it too. Hell, he can't even muster up the three words for his brother. Even when he was at death's door. Yet Magsie has no qualms in expressing her love for him, his brother, or Cas. She'll exhibit her love for them through words, and through actions. Actions that put her in danger each and every time. He wasn't sure when they had begun to rely on Magsie, despite that he hated that because of him, her life was in constant danger. He wasn't sure when he and Sam been so wrapped up in someone other than each other and Bobby of course. How did Magsie squeeze herself into their hearts and lives? When had she squeezed herself into _his_ heart? And when the time came, would he be upset if he hadn't managed to squeeze himself in her heart in a more intimate and personal level? Why was he thinking like this?

Dean shook his head, returning from his thoughts, taking out his keys as he approached his beloved Impala. He looked up and saw Alexandra leaning against the hood of his car, smirking at him like a Cheshire cat.

"You're gonna ruin the paint job," He chastised, standing a couple of feet in front of her. "Get off."

Her smirk, if possible, widened. "I won't ruin the paint," She said matter-of-fact. She raised a brow at him, moving a few inches away from the Impala. Her fingertips gently leaving a trail, in almost a lovers caress; causing the black paint job to shine and gloss. "I find this car..." She trailed, her head tilted to the side at him, still smiling. "Fascinating."

Dean arched a brow at her. He looked behind him at the motel then back at her. "If you're wondering whether Magsie's back, she is," He said, a little on guard. He walked around her to the drivers side. "Thanks for the shine, by the way. Saves my baby a wash from Sam." He put his keys in to open the door.

"I know," Alexandra replied, staring at Dean, studying his movements. "I felt the moment Alex left." She walked toward him, standing directly in front of him. She put her hand over his, disallowing him from turning the key the rest of the way. "I came to talk to you, Dean." Her voice was soft but still held an authoritative power.

Dean looked pointedly at her hand. "Talk? About what?" He pulled his hand away from hers, placing his keys into his pockets. He looked up at her, waiting for her to continue, brows arched as if to say 'well?'. He was curious as to what she had to say to him that she couldn't say in front of the others.

Alexandra looked at her hand then at Dean. She grinned. "I don't bite or have cooties." She paused then shrugged. "Honestly, Dean?" She took a step back. "I'm not sure why I came to talk to you. Not really anyway." She stared into his eyes, sizing him up. "Do you know what psychometry is?" She asked rhetorically. "I touch people..." She ran a finger along the Impala's hood, watching as it gleamed in the sunlight. "Objects... and I know their history." She returned her gaze to him. "Almost better than I know my own." She laughed. "You can imagine how... strange it was for me to learn Alex's history." She searched his eyes, trying to find the man she's seen through Alex's past. "I know you're not him. The one _she_ calls Dean Winchester but..." She stopped herself, taking back the step she took, closing in on him. "I'm not evil," She said sadly. "I know you don't trust me or even like me, but I'm not evil."

Was it her that wanted Dean to believe that? Or was it Alex? The Alex she once was. Could that Alex still exist inside her? Is that who she was trying to convince her morals too? She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the phantom lurking in her mind.

"That it?" He said. "You came all this way to try to convince me you're not evil?" He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting in his stance before crossing his arms. "As far as I'm concerned, if you're just sitting this war out, you're just as bad as the rest of them. People are getting hurt and dying." He rummaged through the pockets of his jacket for his keys. "Look. You don't have to convince me of anything. You've made your choice." He put the key in and opened the door. He used it as a barrier between himself and Alexandra. Looking up at her he said, "We done here?"

"No. We aren't." Alexandra's eyes flashed. Dean jumped back just in time as the car door slammed shut. "Are you going to say 'yes' to Michael?" She asked him heatedly. "Oh, no. I forgot. You're saying no. Every minute that passes, people die because Michael hasn't stopped Lucifer yet. Because he _can't_ stop Lucifer because _you_ refuse to say _yes_." She glared at him. "You must be _for_ this war Dean, aren't you?" She took an angry step toward him, then another, until she was only an inch away. Her stiletto boots making her close to the same height. "You don't know my reasons for staying out of this war. So don't act like everything is in black and white. You out of everyone should know that." She hissed.

Dean clenched his jaw. He didn't fall back. He stood his ground. He knew his refusing to say yes to Michael will be thrown in his face for as long as Lucifer walks the Earth. But he didn't need to explain himself to her. He has nothing to prove to her. He wasn't the one trying to convince her who he is. He knows who he is. He knows what needs to be done and what continues to happen because of his decisions. He didn't go to her. She came to him. He simply made an observation. For her to react the way she had only means one thing in his book. _I hit a nerve._

"And what reasons are that?" He challenged. "I've got my reasons and you've got yours. That's all that's needed to be said then." Still standing his ground, he reached for the handle of the door. "I'm not the one trying to convince myself I'm not evil. You are. Actions speak louder than words, Darling." He looked away, opening the door carefully, shoving her aside with the door. "Now if you'll excuse me. I've got places to go. People to feed." He sat in, closing the door behind him.

Alexandra's eyes went cold. She hated that she even bothered to show up here. But Alex's memories where haunting her. She had to see for herself and in a twisted way, she was glad she did. Her faith in humanity was right to be gone. There are no caring souls left to protect. There was no 'softness' to the man in the car whose presence was seared in Alex's mind that Alexandra had to see it; had to make a fool of herself to see with her own eyes. And what she saw was a man who cared for him and his alone. Alex was wrong. There was nothing about this world left to save. When it goes up in flames, she'll turn her back. She has nothing to fight for.

She nodded her head. "Goodbye Winchester."

Dean grabbed the steering wheel tightly. He couldn't believe he was about to do this but something inside him couldn't leave things with Alexandra like this. Maybe it was his way of redeeming his behavior toward Alex when she was in their care. Maybe it was his way to apologize to both Alex and Magsie for the way he had been acting lately. What ever the reason he couldn't let things end this way. He just couldn't.

He turned his head, but kept his eyes ahead. "I'd watch out for that Logan guy if I were you." He said. "I don't think he..." He looked up at her then, still unsure as to why he felt he needed to do or say anything but he knew he did. "Just... be careful, alright, Alex?" He brought the Impala to life and began backing up. He was done.

She snapped her fingers and the Impala came to a complete stop. Before Dean could even blink a question or realize what happened, he was standing outside the car by his door.

"Who do you think you are?" She hissed, her hands grabbing onto the front of his shirt, her face an angry scowl. Still, she looked beautiful, almost exotic in her anger. "You know nothing about me or Logan, yet you stand here and tell me what he is? Or what I am?" She pushed him against his car, hands still griping his shirt, wrinkling it. "You think I blame you for saying 'no' to Michael?" She glared. "I don't. Hell, I'm glad you don't say 'yes'. I'm glad Samuel doesn't say yes." She moved closer, her face close to his. He could see the silver in her eyes. "Logan saved me. He understands the choices I make. Hard choices. He doesn't judge me like you are." She let go of him and stepped away. "What ever Alex sees in you, it's wrong. You aren't the caring man she showed me. You're nothing but a fake."

Dean brushed his shirt, smoothing down the wrinkles, scowling annoyed. "I wasn't judging you, Sweets. I was accepting your decisions. And I only say to be careful with Logan because he gave me the impression he was only using you. So, I'm thinking, if he's using you now, in this lil' world, then maybe he's using Alex in hers, and I'm pretty sure the other me ain't too happy about that 'cause, hell, I'm not too happy about it now."

He looked at her calmly now. All he could think about, watching who Alex is, what she has become, is how sorry he was for the way he and Sam may have treated the other Alex while she was in their care. Magsie was right to be angry with them. Alex deserves better. She deserves so much more than he and Sam.

"Trust me" Dean continued, taking a breath and letting it out tiredly. "Being used... It's not right. I don't know how you became the way you are and I don't think you're evil. Lost and hurt, like us, sure, but not evil. And I just..." He looked away. "I don't want Alex to get hurt. I like Alex. Sam likes Alex, and so does Cas and even Magsie. We don't know her but..." He looked back at her, a determined look on his face. "If we ever get wind of foul play from him concerning Alex or you, better believe we're gonna..." He let the sentence trail.

"You're not worried that maybe I'm using him?" She walked closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. "I know all his secrets. Is he using me?" She shrugged casually. "He'd be stupid not to." She smirked at the look he gave her. "I use him, he uses me. Sex, power, greed." She rolled her eyes. "We know where we stand." She took a step back and to the side. "I don't have a heart he can break or a soul he can turn black. When he uses me, it's at night, and in bed." She grinned at Dean's arched brow. "It's a win-win situation."

Dean stared at her. Unsure of what to really think or react. _They use each other?_ Does she really think that that is all there is to it? To just use one another and not get hurt? Not risk any feelings that could eventually get in the way? No one can truly just use someone and not have feelings get in the way, not get hurt. Feelings and emotions, even moral consciousness are almost always involved at one point or another. _'I don't have a heart he can break or a soul he can turn black.'_ She had to have had one once. A heart and a soul. The Alex that was in Magsie's body sure had. What could have happened to this Alex to have become so cold? So unfeeling?

"A win-win, huh?" Dean stepped closer to her, also not breaking contact. He wasn't sure he believed she had no feelings whatsoever. "No heart..." He stood in front of her, noses nearly touching. "No soul..." He tilted his head, seemingly curious, his mouth hovering over hers. He glanced at her mouth before looking back into her eyes. She has to be feeling something. Anything. _Nothing._ He knew then that nothing would happen. "Then why did you want to tell me you're not evil? Why did you need to see for yourself whether Alex was right or not?"

She kept her eyes on him the entire time. "I was curious," She paused. "I wanted to see what I would find. Her perception of you..." She trailed, pondering. "I had to know if the man is greater than the myth."

Dean grinned, walking back to the door of his Impala. "Sorry to disappoint," He said, shaking his head. "The Dean Alex knows... It's not who I am. Not anymore." He stared over the hood and to the street. A faraway look in his. "But if he cares about her, like I think he would, believe me, he'd do anything to be sure she was safe." He returned his attention to Alexandra, looking past her and to his room. "We don't have much, and I'm sure she doesn't either. She wouldn't be with us if she did. So we hold on tightly to what we _do_ have. She's with us? She'll stay with us until she wants to leave." He shrugged.

"Sometimes leaving is the only thing you can do," Alexandra responded, snapping her fingers. The Impala returned to life. "When you kill Lucifer," She began, giving him a wicked grin. "Make sure you do it right."

She made her way toward him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. A soft glow left her fingertips, sending waves of warmth throughout his body. Dean became more aware, more awake, as though he had had an undisturbed night of blissful sleep.

"Bye, Dean."

She was gone. The parking lot was empty. No traces of her ever having been there. Dean rubbed the cheek her hand had been. He never thought he'd feel glad that he wasn't as empty as Alexandra was. He never expected to pity anyone other than himself. Alexandra had no hope. In anything. It's a wonder she could still walk the Earth in the state she was in.

He shook his head and got in his car. _If she did anything to my baby..._

* * *

Sam sat on the bed with Magsie laying on his legs that were crossed at the ankles. They were watching some infomercial for some cleaning product while waiting for Dean to return with Magsie's food.

She had been sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder when Sam reached for the remote beside him, turning on the television and channel surfing. It was then Magsie decided she wanted to be more comfortable and laid curled up next to him, her head on his lap, facing the television. Causing a smile to spread on Sam's face. He was glad she was back. Safe in his arms.

After a moment of reassured silence, Magsie softly ventured out on a thought nagging her since she's returned. "Sam?"

"Mmm..." Sam responded, looking down at her, stroking her hair.

"We're friends, right?" She asked, turning onto her other side so that she was facing him.

"Yeah, of course, Magsie," Sam answered, a curious smile displayed on his handsome face.

"Just friends?"

"What?" Sam asked, cheeks becoming pink.

Magsie sat up, sitting cross-legged in front of him. She frowned at Sam's small blush. She didn't want to get into this now, but what Alex had said to her was really starting to get to her. She didn't want things to get as complicated as it has become for Alex. She liked that she could seek comfort, both physical and emotional, from Sam and Dean and on occasion Cas. She liked that they cared enough to know when she'll need which and who would be best equipped to give her what she needs. The only other person to have known her like that was Peter. And if she were being honest with herself, she had thought, no,_ believed_, that she wouldn't get that with anyone else ever again. But she had. With two men and an Angel; who have burdens of their own. However, if they were beginning to feel more for her than she felt for them...

_You love them._

_I do._

_You're _in love_ with them._

_I'm not!_ She inwardly frowned, thumbing her ring.

_You can't hide behind that ring forever. You can't keep using it as an excuse not to get close to either of them. You know you care about them as more than just companions. Question is: After this is over, which one do you want to have a future with?_

Well, she knows she can't have a future with Cas. He was an Angel, so that rules him out. And besides, _What if I don't make it?_

Her conscious rolled its eyes and sighed. _You're not a quitter. You'll fight to the death for them, but you'll fight to live just as much._

"Magsie?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

Magsie returned from her reverie. "What?"

Sam frowned. "You kinda dazed off on me there." He tried a smile.

A light blush crept on her face. "I'm sorry," She crawled to him, snuggling into his open arms. "It's just that Alex..." She let the sentence trail, trying to find the best way to form her thoughts into words she can express without sounding so vulnerable. Could she handle the truth?

"Alex what?" Sam prompted, muting the television, and giving her his full attention. Was she finally going to lecture him about kissing Alex? He had been anticipating this talk nervously since she's returned. Knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I don't know what she told you about her... situation with the other you, but..." Magsie played with his knuckles, tracing them with her fingertips. "The other you and her were involved. Like..."

"As more than just friends?" Sam finished, watching her behavior cautiously. Magsie nodded. "And you're worried..."

"That you and Dean are feeling more than I do?"

Sam frowned. That wasn't exactly what he had expected her to ask. He had been expecting her to be angry with him for what he had done with Alex while she occupied her body. _Then again, she didn't say anything to Cas. _Had Alex not said anything to her?

"Magsie, you're very important to us," Sam began, moving so that he could see her face better. "Do we care about you? Of course. But we know you—"

"I love you guys. You know that," Magsie interjected. "It's just that... I'm not sure if I'm ready to..."

"Hey," Sam interrupted, capturing her chin in his hands. "We're not expecting anything from you other than to fight with us."

Magsie smiled at him. "You love me though, right Sam?"

Sam's eyes widened at the sudden question. He looked away, unsure of how to answer. "Why do you—"

"While I was there, with the other you and Dean," She interrupted, saving him from giving her an answer. The fact that he hesitated was enough answer for her. She really hadn't expected him to return the three words anyway. She knew the power they held and that Sam and Dean were not ready to say them to anyone. They've never had reason to say it aloud to anyone. Not even each other. She knew this. Still didn't make her feel any less sad though. She grew up with her family saying 'I love you' almost as many times as the Tanners hugged whenever someone left the room. "I felt... so jealous. Of Alex." She confessed.

"Jealous of Alex? For what?"

"Jealous that she'll know a side of you guys that I will never know. That she has a better chance at saving you than I do. That she was able to be romantically involved—" She stopped herself, blushing. She hadn't meant for her confession to go that far. _Oh well._

Sam cocked a surprised brow at her. She wants to be romantically involved with one of them? He had always thought she wasn't ready. Anytime things got a little... heated between her and any one of them, she'd look down at that damned ring of hers, and back off immediately. And he figured if she _were_ to be with one of them, it would be Dean. They fought so much it seemed more like foreplay than sibling dispute. You could feel the sexual tension between them pulsating in the air that sometimes Sam had to excuse himself so he could handle the tension he felt behind closed doors. Although, he'll admit that he liked that she had been considering a relationship with him.

"I'm back!" Dean announced, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

Magsie hopped off the bed quickly and snatched her food from Dean. "About time, Winchester!" She exclaimed reprovingly, heading toward the table. "I thought I was gonna have to break a piece of Samwise—" She blushed, turning to them. "You know what I mean." She warned.

Dean shook his head, grinning. He had missed her inadvertent innuendos and the blush that always followed. "Yeah, yeah," He dismissed, sitting across from her, watching her chow down her food as though she hadn't eaten in months. "So, what'd you two chicks talk about while I was gone?" He grinned at Magsie's smirk and the small piece of lettuce that she sucked into her mouth.

"Oh you know," She began to reply. "The usual. Boys, hair, who's prettier? Angelina or Jennifer?"

"Angelina. Hands down," Dean said without hesitation.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Magsie blanched. "She's the other woman!"

"So?" Dean rolled his eyes. "She's still hot."

"She's been losing a lot of weight lately. Pretty soon all she's gonna be is skin, bones, and tats. You telling me you find that attractive?"

"Guys," Sam said.

"What about you, Sam?" Magsie turned to him, taking a sip of her drink. "Who's hotter? Angelina or Jennifer?"

Sam stared at the two. Why is it he's always the deciding factor to what ever dispute they'd have? He rolled his eyes, sighing. "I don't know."

"Cop out!" Dean exclaimed, chuckling. Magsie joined him.

"Whatever," Magsie said. "You two both know I'm hotter than the two combined so no reason in discussing it any further."

The brothers gave each other a look before laughing. Magsie grinned, feigning taking their laughter as an offense. Truthfully, she loved making them laugh. Even if it was at her expense. It was worth it. She was almost convinced that their laughter could solve any problem.

"So, Dean," She said holding out a tomato from her avocado turkey sub that had slipped out, then putting it in her mouth with a moan.

"So, Magsie," Dean mimicked.

"What'd you and Alexandra talk about?"

"How'd you—" Magsie tilted her head as if to say 'really?' "What did you do while you were in Alex's body?" He countered instead.

"I asked you first."

"No. I did. Remember?"

Magsie smiled. She finished her lunch and drink and leaned back in her chair, bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. She glanced at Sam who nodded encouragingly.

"Promise not to get mad?"

Sam and Dean exchanged nervous glances. Sam stood from the bed and walked over to where Magsie and Dean were. Wanting to get a better look and able to hear better.

"What'd you do?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Well..." Magsie began slowly, suddenly feeling apprehensive. Should she tell them? _You've never lied to them before. Why start now?_ She nodded. "I saw Peter."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. _Uh-oh._ They thought. That could mean only one thing. Magsie acted way out of her character to distract herself and forget the pain or turn it into something that'll make her feel better. That would mean she had attempted to either make out with one of them or with a complete stranger. Or she could have blown something up. Or picked a fight. There were many things she could have done. When Magsie was hurting, she was capable of almost anything. Poor other them didn't stand a chance.

"What'd you do?" Dean repeated.

Magsie sighed, deciding to start from the beginning. Where she first met Logan and how she sent him to the Gobi Desert. She smiled at their grins. She told them about her teasing Dean and Sam getting upset because he liked Alex and wouldn't confess it. Sam blushed while Dean clapped him on the back. How after speaking with the Duchess' many Greats Niece, they headed over to the Nephews place where she met Patrick by herself (after arguing with Dean that it was the quickest way to get the looking glass) and that she found him fascinating.

"I hope Alex made a good impression. You guys kept his number right?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam sighed. Hadn't she confessed to him moments ago that she was considering a relationship with either him or Dean? Well, maybe not confess, but implied. _That girl makes no sense._

She continued, saying that Dean had gotten jealous and made certain remarks that really pissed her off.

"I wouldn't be jealous!" Dean was quick to say, though if he thought about it, he probably would have been. He still hasn't figured where exactly the jealously came from. Or why he felt it. He didn't want to have feelings for Magsie. He knew he couldn't afford to care too deeply for anyone this late in the Apocalypse. He'll admit he's always thought her an attractive young woman. What heterosexual wouldn't? She was different. Smart, funny, sassy, and almost fearless. But he can't be showing he was jealous. And hearing that his other-world self could have been made him feel uneasy.

"Sure you wouldn't," Sam muttered receiving a glare from big brother.

Magsie smiled. She told them how the remark led to her taking them back to her school, to the restaurant her and Tammy used to frequent. How she hadn't really expected to see her other self and Peter there, though she knew it was a possibility. And was a little put out that not only had they encountered her other self and Peter but that Peter knew about them and about her dreams and what she can do because apparently her other self had told him everything. She continued, telling them of the small fight she had with Peter who had accused her of leaving him for them and how she had had to explain to him that she didn't leave him. That she's always loved him. She paused, shaking her head to rid herself of the emotions rising.

She carried on, after she had composed herself, telling them how she basically had a breakdown while the other them were arguing about something Sam did to Alex. Sam frowned. How many times is he going to be reminded that his other self hurt Alex? How big of a jerk was he? _Probably not as big of a jerk as you were to Alex while she was here._ Sam frowned.

"It's alright, Sammy. I know you would never have hurt her or anyone intentionally," She assured him, smiling sadly.

"So, what'd you do? Try to make out with one of us?" Dean asked getting to the point.

"No," Magsie glared at him. "I needed a cuddle." She looked pointedly at Sam. "But _you_ wouldn't let me. Practically called me a slut."

Dean's eyes widened. "Well, you must've been acting like one," He muttered, looking away.

"Dean," Sam disapproved.

"I kinda was," Magsie agreed softly. "But seeing Peter again. Alive and happy and he _knew_... Made me so envious of the other me. She told him the truth and I couldn't. She probably saved his life by telling him."

Sam placed an understanding hand on her knee. Magsie placed hers over it. She sighed and continued. Telling them that when Sam and Dean took her back to the motel, letting her go inside by herself because they were still arguing, she found Logan was waiting for her. He threatened Peter's life because according to him, she was keeping him from getting Alex back.

"Asshole!" Dean spat, fisting his hands. "I hope you kicked the living shit out of him."

Magsie smiled, nodding that she had, but later ended up healing his injuries after he told her she was being a selfish brat and that there was no light in her. Dean tightened his fists and Sam clenched his jaw. As far as they were concerned, Logan needs a good ass whooping. After the things he said about Alexandra and to Alex when they themselves met him and now the shit he said to Magsie? He was as good as dead next time they saw him. Magsie briskly pressed on - knowing what her overprotective Hunters were thinking - that the beating she gave Logan as well as the healing and even the lecture took more out of her than she had expected and was weak from it. From seeing their concerned faces, she assured them she was fine.

"I heard Cas calling me, so I went into the bathroom to change because I had thrown up my lunch after seeing Peter and Alex told me that _you_," She pointed at Dean. "Watched me change. You perv!" She glanced at Sam who nodded and smacked Dean behind his head.

"Hey! We didn't— I didn't know you'd be changing!" He defended rubbing his head.

"Sure," Magsie chuckled. "Anyway..."

She told them that while Logan helped her to their car that she could feel a little of his power coursing through her, so that when they met up at the shop—

"Because you said he wasn't allowed in the Impala."

"Damn right he isn't."

That he sort of figured out what she had been doing and well...

"He sorta challenged me. Saying that I couldn't handle it and—"

"You made out with him?" They both said simultaneously.

"You know I don't back down from a challenge. Especially not one like that." She jutted her chin out stubbornly, daring them to argue back.

"Did you like it?" Sam whispered after a short pause as he and Dean assessed what she revealed.

Magsie looked at him then at Dean. She could see they were visibly upset. "He's a good-looking guy." Was all she said adding a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"Well," Dean began after a pregnant lull. "That just means one thing."

Sam and Magsie stared at him, brows arched. "What?" They both asked.

Dean grinned impishly at her. "Means you have to make out with one of us." He pointed to himself and winked at her.

Sam rolled his eyes while Magsie snorted. "Sam," She said simply.

Sam nodded and reached out a hand to smack him but Dean blocked him, only to have been smacked on the other end by Magsie who had crawled over the table while Sam had distracted him.

"Hey!" Dean pouted. "You can't tag team me! That's cheating!"

He rubbed the back of his head as he grumbled under his breath how it wasn't fair that Alex kissed Cas and Sam while she was in Magsie's body and he got squat. Sam glared a warning at him to hush up. Dean scowled at him in return. Both looks and what Dean had muttered went unnoticed by Magsie who was too occupied laughing.

"In your dreams, Dean," Magsie said, crawling back to her seat. Once settled she fixated a serious stare directed at him. "You're turn. What'd Alexandra want?"

"Okay, first of all, how'd you know it was her?" Dean asked.

"By the jolt of energy she gave you. It has a distinctive... color, smell, feel," She answered shrugging indifferently.

"Huh," Dean huffed curiously. "Okay? Well, she said she wanted to see for herself if I'm as great as Alex showed her I was and that she's not evil."

Magsie nodded, staring at the table, then glanced at Dean. "Well?"

Dean shook his head, chuckling. "I think I might've disappointed her."

Magsie roller her eyes exasperatedly, but smiled. "That's not what I meant."

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"I meant, did you think she was evil?" Magsie explained. "I wouldn't expect her to understand your appeal. Or Sam's." She winked at Sam. "She doesn't see what Alex and I see. She hasn't lived with you guys, so she doesn't know, let alone understand."

"She seems cold and distant," Sam informed.

Dean nodded in agreement. "She said she didn't have a heart or a soul."

"What?" Magsie's features saddened. "Poor Alex." Her eyes began to gloss from tears rapidly approaching. "I think I'm gonna go talk to her."

"What?" Both Sam and Dean exclaimed.

"No. Absolutely not," Dean deadpanned.

"She's dangerous, Magsie. Lost, distant, and strong," Sam added. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Magsie rolled her eyes at them. "Come on guys," She said. "You act like I'm gonna go pick a fight with her. I just wanna talk to the girl. See for myself why she would say something as inane as 'no heart, no soul' crap." She stood from her seat and walked around Sam, who was watching her every movement, to stand in front of Dean. "I promise to be careful. I'll have my phone on me." She placed her hand on Dean's cheek. The same cheek that Alexandra had touched and sent out an invitation for a rendezvous to her.

A few minutes later, after a bit more arguing with the brothers, Magsie arrived at a playground not too far from the motel. As was agreed upon by the brothers insistence. She spotted a big oak tree shadowing a bench. She made her way toward it and sat down. She smiled at the children playing in the playground in front of her. Their laughter warming her heart as she waited patiently for Alexandra to arrive. She wasn't sure if Alexandra would accept her invitation, but she figured she'd at least give it a try.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Magsie returns to her world! Her life! Her boys! :D**

**A few things I'd like to say about this chapter and a small hint to the next. In this chapter you get a glimpse of how Magsie's relationship with the Winchester's really is. What her feelings are for them and what they feel about her. Their interaction with one another. With that said... I must warn y'all that this entire fic is way, _way_ ahead from my original fic 'Of The Light' and is subject to change pertaining to my original fic.**

**A lot of the events, discussions, feelings, etc. mentioned in this fic - in this chapter - hasn't really happened in 'Of The Light'. **

**When Parsy and I began discussing the plot to this fic and the details, I voiced a concern that I hope will be understood. My concern was that the Magsie in this fic will be way too different from the Magsie in 'Of The Light' and that you, the readers, will think this Magsie is what the other Magsie is really like when that really isn't the case.**

**This Magsie is kind of like a _very_ rough idea of how I want the other Magsie (the Magsie in 'Of The Light') to be. Of small characteristics I'd like the other Magsie to have, while other things she won't. I had to think ahead when I was writing this Magsie. I had to go on scenes I've envisioned for 'Of The Light'. Of rough chapters I've been playing with but haven't written yet. I'm nowhere near close to any of the events, discussions, or feelings mentioned in this fic to 'Of The Light'. **

**I understand this is a little confusing. I'm probably not making any sense. I just hope that what ever opinion you have of this Magsie, good or bad, doesn't reflect to what ever opinion you have of the other Magsie. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! And if you have questions about the fic or this whack a** A/N, PM me or leave me a review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Duchess**

Elm Treigh

Co-Written with:

Forbidden. Love. 21

**Chapter Eight**

Alexandra frowned.

"What?" Logan asked.

She shook her head. "I'll be back." She answered.

"You can't just leave!"

She cocked a brow at him and gave him a mocking smile. "Why not? You gonna stop me?"

Logan's jaw clenched. Alexandra walked the two steps it took to reach him, placing her hands on his chest. "She won't hurt me." He opened his mouth to protest, she stopped him. "You'll be able to follow me, Logan. If you feel like I'm in danger— "

His lips on hers stopped her from speaking. "I'm not done with you yet," He growled against her mouth.

She pushed him back, smirking, her brow arched. She blew him a condescending kiss before she vanished and appeared in the park.

"Nice choice," She said walking toward Magsie. "If I didn't know how powerful you are I'd think you were afraid to meet me somewhere alone." She smiled down at her before sitting down on the bench.

Magsie smiled at her. "No," She began. "I'm not afraid of you. And I know you're not afraid of me." She stared at the playground and the children frolicking in it's sandbox. "I just like the playground. Hearing the laughter of the kids. The innocence in them. It gives me strength and hope. A reminder of what I'm risking my life for." She turned her head to stare at Alexandra. "Thanks for meeting me."

Alexandra watched the children play. She felt... nothing. She knew she should feel something. Anything. She should feel fear for them. The Apocalypse is here. Many of them will lose their Mommy's and Daddy's and brothers and sisters. Will lose their laughter. Many children will die. But she felt nothing at this thought. No fear. No panic. No worry. She could see what most would turn out to be. _That_. That she could see.

The young boy with his green Handy Manny T-Shirt playing with his blond pig-tailed sister— he'll die robbing a store at twenty; but not before taking the life of someone else. While his sister, too broken to have lost her only brother, will resort to drugs and prostitution and eventually die of an overdose. The girl squealing giddily on the swings will go through nasty break-ups most of her teen to adult life; leaving her alone and bitter till the day she died from slitting her wrists. The two little brunette and blond boys playing with their truck cars in the sand will meet a man in a blue van that'll take them and abuse them and force them to take others like them for said man until they themselves grow up and turn into the same monster that took them.

There was so much darkness, so much hate, and mistakes ready to grow in the souls of these children. She hated seeing them, knowing what would be. What they'd become.

She looked at Magsie, unable to watch the kids play after seeing what she could see. "You're welcome," She shrugged. "I'm guessing you called me here for a reason?"

Magsie nodded. "Dean told me about your talk with him. Well, sort of." She studied Alexandra. She had been observing her behavior. Watched her watch the kids and was saddened to find that she felt nothing from her. "Just like you wanted to see what appeal Dean had for Alex, I wanted to see why the brothers would not only fear you but pity you." She frowned at Alexandra.

Alexandra caught Magsie's gaze and held them. "Pity me?" She asked. The concept seemingly foreign to her. "I don't need their pity." Her gaze turned cold, making her face seem dark, dangerous. "Or yours."

Magsie's frowned deepened. "I... I can see you have no need for anyone but yourself and... and Logan." She swallowed a lump at the sound of his name. Remembering what she had done with him. She tried to return her focus on what little information she had taken from Dean's conversation with Alexandra when she touched his cheek. "It shocked me that you'd say you had no heart or soul." She continued, shrugging. "And I was curious why you would want to see for yourself what Alex sees in Dean when you claim you've basically lost hope in Humans but are glad that neither Winchester caved to what the Angels and Demons want. I want to understand, is all."

Alexandra sighed. "I wasn't always like this..." She looked out at the park, seeing nothing other than memories. "Somewhere along the way, I lost myself. I lost what was good." She turned to Magsie who was staring at her with rapt attention. "When I saw Alex's memories, I saw what I could have been had I found... love." She smirked at the thought. "But it's her I pity. It's you. You're the ones who need to be saved. The love that you feel is a weakness that'll get you killed."

Magsie's gaze on Alexandra laxed. She looked away, pouting indignantly at Alexandra's words. It hurt her. To hear those words. Alexandra had returned her stare at the park. Not looking at anything in particular. Just looking to look. Magsie listened as Alexandra took a breath to continue. She didn't look up as attentively as she had before. Adjusting the negative emotions that surfaced and threatened to take over. She didn't come here to fight with Alexandra. She came to listen to her. To talk. And that was what she was going to do. So she listened.

"You can't save what you love. You can only hope. And hope gets you nowhere." Alexandra pulled off the jacket she was wearing. Pulling down the collar of her shirt to reveal a long ugly scar placed over her heart. "You see this?" She asked Magsie who had decided to look at her when she began to move. "I leave it there to remind me that love – faith, it won't do you any good. If my mother could try and rip my heart out... Two Hunters? One very powerful girl? People who don't know me – what can they do?"

Magsie cringed at the sight of the scar. "Your mother did that?" Alexandra nodded solemnly. "So you feel nothing? No love. No hope. No happiness?" She asked her softly, still trying to keep her emotions in check at her confessions about love and hope and how they lead to heartache. "Nothing?" She whispered, voice breaking as she looked away.

"Nothing," Alexandra answered. "It's easier that way." She smiled. "The freedom of not feeling – even with the small moment of relapse. Of Alex's love for the Winchester's ghosting inside my mind, made things a little hazy."

"I'm sorry, Alexandra, but I have to disagree," Magsie said after a moment of silence. She took a steadying breath as her voice was sounding a little shaky. "I wouldn't be the person I am today if I hadn't loved my parents and Lucas. If I hadn't fallen in love with Peter or have cared so much about the Winchester's and Cas and Chuck and Ted." She looked intently into Alexandra's eyes. Willing for her to see, to understand how important love is. How important it is to _feel_ love.

After another moment of silence and keeping her gaze on Alexandra she decided to try again. She broke eye contact and continued. "I understand where you're coming from," She said. "While I was in Alex's body, in her world, there was a moment where I felt – I wished I couldn't feel anything. But then I realized that feeling is what drives me. It's what keeps me going. Keeps me fighting." She looked up at the sky and sighed. "My heart was breaking seeing Peter again. Alive and well, and happy. I was sad, sure, but it reminded me of how fortunate I was to have known love when I met him." She smiled shyly at Alexandra. "I wouldn't trade that for anything. It was the best times of my life. The happiest."

Alexandra blinked at her causing Magsie to scrunch her brows together. She tilted her head at the young girl as she took in another seemingly patient breath and resumed her argument. "I was jealous of Alex and the other me, you know. I was jealous that they'd have a chance to save the men that I couldn't save. The men that I have been– am— struggling to save. The same men that save me everyday by being there and caring for me. Sure they're annoying and frustrating." She smiled, shaking her head. "But I wouldn't have them any other way." Tears welled up in her eyes, suddenly. She rubbed them away roughly as she stared sadly at Alexandra. "How could you still be able to walk the Earth unable to feel anything? What do you have to live for then? Why are you still here?" She nodded toward the children playing, laughing. "They're what's worth fighting for, Alexandra." The tears she had wiped away resurfaced and spilled over onto her cheeks. "They're innocent in all this. All they know is love and curiosity. Love for their family and friends. They love without restrictions, conditions, or inhibitions. Sure, some of them will grow up and have their innocence jaded or taken. But because they were born innocent to begin with, they're worth the fight. They're what I look forward to one day—" She cut herself off. Unable to finish the sentence that nearly escaped her. Having a family as she had once dreamed she'd have one day is now out of the question. The thought alone made her heart ache. She took a shaky breath. "What do you have to live for, Alexandra?" She asked again.

Alexandra tilted her head the other way, studying the tear streaked girl in front of her. Wondering why she cared so much and why she wasn't embarrassed to show such weakness. "My life is mine," She began. "I live for myself. By instinct and nothing more. You asked why I'm glad the brothers continue to refuse Michael and Lucifer? It's for the same selfish reasons I'm still alive. I'm too selfish to let any of my enemies win. I'm too selfish to say yes. To end this all."

Magsie nodded, contemplating what Alexandra said as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I see," She whispered. "You live for you. What about Logan?" She winced at the name and hung her head in shame. What she did with Logan... In the heat of the moment she felt no regrets. She needed some sort of comfort and Logan seemed alright with giving her what he wanted. But now, she feels like she had betrayed everyone and made herself look like a fool.

"Logan would be fine without me," Alexandra shrugged. "We share a common goal. We find pleasure in each others company and in our madness, we find peace. But he wouldn't die for me and I wouldn't die for him."

Magsie shook her head at Alexandra, unable to believe what she was hearing. "I guess..." She trailed. "We're probably just too different. I don't think I could live the way you do, Alexandra. In a weird way, I hurt knowing you live the way you do, but I also admire you for living the way you do." She stood but then sat back down as a thought came to her. "Are you sure Logan wouldn't die for you? He seemed to be quite adamant to have Alex back when I was in Alex's body."

_Yet he made out with you._ Her conscious reminded her.

_Only because he didn't think I would._ She answered.

That was the excuse she was going to stick to. Despite her shame that's the tale she'll tell any and everyone who asked. He challenged her, she showed him. She nodded determinedly, forgetting for a second that Alexandra was sitting next her, watching her odd behavior.

"We are two very different people, Magsie," She smiled her concurrence. "Just don't forget that living with them, gives them the power to destroy you worse than death ever could."

"They love me too, you know," She whispered childishly, but sighed. "I could hurt them too. I'm so afraid I will." She looked away from her. "I can't seem to shake this feeling that I'm not gonna make it to the end. I want to. I really do." She sighed again returning her attention to Alexandra. "You didn't answer my question. Are you sure Logan wouldn't die for you? Are you sure he doesn't love you?"

"He wouldn't. What we have – it isn't love. We don't love, Magsie. It's not like some movie or TV show where they're secretly in love and in some big dramatic way find out, then lay their lives down for each other. Magsie this is life. _My_ life. If I die, he can still fight. If he dies, so can I." She shrugged. "When we're together, it's about logic. Not love. Will he be upset if I die? Probably. Will I be upset when he dies? Yeah. But I won't stop living for him."

Magsie couldn't stop herself. She laughed at that. "Ha ha! Poor Logan! Ha ha!" She said. "The other you? She cares about Logan. Maybe not like she cares about the Winchester's but she does have feelings for him. Practically bit my head off when I told her I made out with him."

Her eyes widened at what she revealed. She placed her hand over her mouth as though that would stop any other incriminating words to escape her. Staring at Alexandra. She didn't want her to think she betrayed her. Past or present. This world or the other. She didn't want her to mistrust her.

Alexandra smiled at her, amused. "He's a good kisser, isn't he?" She rolled her eyes at Magsie's expression. "Don't look so surprised. We both have other lovers."

Magsie blushed. "You're not up – other lovers?" She arched a brow, smiling at her. "I like you Alexandra. I don't agree with your life style, but I like you. I might be tossing this to the wind but..." She stood to stand in front of her. "Is it cool if I come to you every once in a while? To chat? Girl to girl? Being around guys all the time gets a little annoying. Especially since I'm traveling with two very overprotective men. Not to mention Cas." She shook her head, smiling fondly. "And yes. Logan is a very good kisser. You can tell him I said hi." She winked.

Alexandra nodded her head. "I can't promise I'll be around to talk but sure." She smiled conspiratorially at her. "You can always borrow him, you know."

Magsie stared down at Alexandra completely shocked. _Borrow Logan?_ She thought. What possible use has she of him?

_He's a good kisser remember? And you know cuddling with Sam isn't enough. It'll never be enough._

_But he's Alex's—_

_She just told you you can take him whenever you want! She doesn't care!_

_But the other Alex would. I can't do that to the other Alex. _This_ Alex doesn't care but the _other_ Alex would._

Magsie frowned, shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts. Remembering that Alexandra was still there. She really has to stop dazing off like that.

_You're telling me?_

_Shush you!_

Magsie blushed. "Um... I don't think he—" She glanced up in time to spot someone behind the oak tree. "Creeper!" She exclaimed, grabbing Alexandra's hand and dragging her behind the tree to find Logan standing there, completely unashamed to have been caught. "Were you there the entire time?" She demanded, letting go of Alexandra's hand so she can place her own on her hips.

Alexandra grinned. "He has been. He doesn't trust you." She walked the few steps to stand next to him, turning to look at Magsie.

Logan shrugged, smirking at Magsie's frown. "I'm a good kisser?" He asked teasingly.

Alexandra took his arm. "Don't tease her, Logan. You know what you do to the female population."

Magsie crossed her arms casually. How could she have missed Logan's presence? Could Alexandra's powers have overshadowed his? After all, Alexandra is definitely stronger than Logan. _Must be a real good lay if she's sticking with someone so obviously weaker than her._ She cocked a brow at Logan, mirroring his smirk.

"Well," She began. "_He_ was. I don't know about you."

Logan grinned at the inadvertent challenge in her statement. "Let me know when you wanna find out. I'm sure I'm better than Sam and Cas."

Magsie tilted her head to the side, taken off guard by his comment. "I wouldn't – What do you..."

Alexandra glared a warning at Logan who just shrugged still grinning himself, triumphantly. Alexandra smiled. "We should be going. We have—"

"Places to be," Logan cut her off quickly, still distrustful of Magsie.

Alexandra rolled her eyes while she snapped her fingers. "You have my number. It's in your pocket."

Magsie smiled deciding to ignore Logan's last comment for now and return to Alexandra. "Sure thing," She walked over to Logan first and gave him a hug. Then turned to Alexandra and gave her a hug to their surpirse. "Thanks so much for meeting with me. The guys were so overreacting." She stepped back and grinned widely at the two. "Oh, um, Alexandra, um...I feel kinda silly asking you this but..." She looked down at her fiddling hands. "When the big battle happens, if I don't make it... Could you... Would you look out for the boys for me?" She looked up, blushing. Her eyes were big and hopeful.

Alexandra and Logan shared a look. "Magsie, the brothers wouldn't want me around looking after them..."

"It's dangerous for us to be around them," Logan said.

Magsie arched a brow at them. She rolled her eyes. "They don't have to know you're looking out for them. Just pop in every once in a while," She said dismissively, waving a hand to emphasize her nonchalance to her request. "Like a perv in the shadows or something." She chuckled. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, Magsie," Alexandra said shaking her head.

"We can't be near them."

"Logan!"

"No. She has to know what she's asking," He replied looking at Magsie determinedly. "Being near the Winchester's, even being near you, puts Alexandra at risk. No matter how this war plays out, not matter what side wins, her life will always be in danger."

Magsie frowned. "I'm not asking to be near them in any physical sense, really. Just..." She looked at their expressions, realizing it was a wasted effort. But she had to try. If she didn't make it, she wanted to be sure that someone – other than Bobby – would be there for them. She wasn't even sure if Cas or hell, if Bobby, would be there after the big fight, seeing as they would most likely than not, be there fighting the fight. And after everything, she highly doubted they'd trust any other Hunter. Ever. _One more try._ She thought desperately.

"Just watch them like through a crystal ball or something or..." She huffed a deep defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Magsie. It's just not possible," Logan repeated softly, staring at her. Alexandra remained silent.

"Oh," Magsie whispered. She looked up at them a false smile spread across her face. She shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying. Thanks anyway I guess." She gave them each another farewell hug and walked away before vanishing. As did Logan and Alexandra.

* * *

Magsie walked toward the Dairy Queen that was a block away from the Motel. She wasn't quite ready to head back and be bombarded by Dean's questions or worry. Dean was usually the one to worry himself crazy for her whenever she was gone. Sam would worry too, but he trusts in her ability to defend herself and was more lenient with her. Dean on the other hand, wasn't. He rarely let her go anywhere by herself. Always sending either Sam with her for questioning or restocking on supplies or if Cas or Bobby were around, he'd send her with one of them.

She wasn't sure why he was so protective of her. She knew it should really bother her though. Dean wasn't her father. Hell, even Lucas, her younger brother, wasn't as overbearingly protective of her as Dean was. Cas, too, would side with Dean on the guarding duties. Perhaps for different reasons from Dean or possibly similar. She didn't know. But Magsie couldn't find it in herself to be too upset. She found it sweet and cute. That he'd care so much.

Magsie was aware that Dean rarely cared about others that weren't Sam, Bobby, or Cas. _In that exact order_, she chuckled. So, to see Dean worry for her. It brought butterflies to her stomach. A feeling of endearment she was familiar with. She was flattered with. And she made sure not to worry him too much. Unless he took it too far or was being irrational. Then they'd have to literally duke it out. Something she didn't like to do, but would if that would make her point come across clearly to him, as usually seems to be the case.

She entered the Dairy Queen puling out her phone. She was going to call Sam and Dean to check in with them and ask them if they'd like some ice cream, but her conscious had other plans. Rather than dialing Sam or Dean she found that she had dialed Cas instead. She hadn't realized she had made that mistake until his deep voice spoke to her.

"Hello?"

"Uh... Cas?"

"Magdalena? Everything alright?" He asked, concerned.

Magsie smiled at the worry she heard. "I'm fine, Cas. I'm at Dairy Queen." There was a pause. "It's an ice cream shop, Cas. I'm gonna buy some ice cream." She smiled.

"Right," Cas agreed awkwardly. "Did you..."

Magsie frowned as she got in line. She glanced at the menu. "I'm not sure why I called. I guess I wanted to hear your voice." She shrugged.

"You... wanted to hear my voice?" Cas asked, confused.

Magsie smiled. She adored how... innocent Cas still was. "Yeah, I guess." She replied walking up to the counter. "Hold on Cas." She grinned at the worker. "May I have a strawberry ice cream cone, please?"

"Sure," She replied also grinning. "That'll be $1.99." Magsie fished out the money and handed it to her. She then stepped to the side to wait for her cone. She didn't have to wait long.

"Magdalena?" Cas asked, uncertain.

"Oh, right!" Magsie blushed, walking out of Dairy Queen, waving good-bye to the workers, and slowly walking back to the Motel. "So..." She stalled. Why had she called? What was it her subconscious wanted to do? To say or know? She shrugged. "So, I spoke with Alexandra."

"You did?" Cas replied guardedly.

Magsie raised a brow at his tone. "Yeah. She had a talk with Dean. Said she wanted to see what the big deal was. I was curious, so I asked her to meet me for a talk."

"What did you talk about?" He asked cautiously.

"Just why she said what she said and why she is the way she is. Nothing much. Logan was there," She said casually, though she felt a guilty knot tie itself in her stomach. She shouldn't feel guilt. Not while talking with Cas. Alright so she felt a little guilty when she told the guys. So it made sense for her to feel a little guilty talking to Cas. Should she tell Cas? "I kissed him." She blurted before she could stop herself.

"You..." Cas began slowly. "You kissed Logan?"

"Well, I mean. Not this Logan from this world. The other Logan. But it didn't mean anything. I swear," She replied quickly.

… … …

"Just, uh, just thought you should know."

… … …

"I mean, since Sam and Dean know."

… … …

"Both Alex's know. The other Alex wasn't too happy about it."

"She wasn't?" Cas said.

Magsie sighed, relieved that he was talking. She was afraid he was upset with her. "No. She wasn't," She answered.

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"She told me everything..." Magsie frowned. "I think."

She paused as she thought about it. Alex wouldn't leave anything out, would she? Magsie told her everything. Risking her life doing so. She would hope Alex would do the same. Hadn't she?

"Why? Is there something I should know?" She asked carefully, her heart beginning to pound nervously.

What could Alex not have told her? She thought back to their conversation. Come to think of it..._ We didn't really talk about what _she_ did. _Just about her time in her body, and how each felt about their own sets of Winchesters. How they felt about what was going on. If anything, Magsie had probably told her more about what _she_ did than what Alex had or hadn't done.

Why was that? Was there not enough time to discuss what Alex had done? Or were they too occupied in sharing their own thoughts about the situations they were in? About their lives with the Winchesters. Their insecurities. Their fears. Is that why Alex was so insistent to leave and return to her set of Sam and Dean? Because she didn't want to tell Magsie what she did? What did Alex do?

"What did Alex do?" She voiced her thought a little angrier than she had intended.

"Magdalena," Cas began hesitantly.

_Oh God._ Magsie thought, sucking in a breath. It was bad. She just knew it was bad. Cas only hesitates when he has bad news. "Just... Just tell me, Cas." She whispered fearfully.

"I... We... Alex and I kissed," He confessed.

Magsie froze.

"Magdalena?"

"You..." She couldn't even fathom the thought. Alex kissed Cas? Cas kissed Alex? They kissed? She could feel the anger boiling in her stomach. The hand that held her phone tightened. "You two _kissed_?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Yes," Cas breathed out sounding guilty.

Damn right he should feel guilty! Cas was off limits! _How could Alex do this to me?_ After having the nerve to yell at her for kissing Logan she has to go and kiss Cas? _Her_ Cas? Her Angel?

_Whoa wait. Cas isn't yours._

_Not the point! _She seethed. As far as she was concerned, if Alex can claim Logan as hers— considering her reaction to her confession— then she can claim Castiel as hers. _Damn it! _How... She...

"Why?" She asked, her voice breaking. She blinked rapidly, feeling tears welling in her eyes. Her shoulders sagged, defeated.

"Magdalena," Cas said sadly, sympathetically.

"Is that all that happened?" She choked out.

Cas didn't say anything for a while. "Yes. I believe so."

"You believe so?" '_I'm sure I'm better than Sam and Cas.'_ Logan's voice repeated in her mind. Magsie's eyes widened. Now she understood what he meant. _Alex kissed Cas _and_ Sam?_ She kissed Sam too? _This_ world Sam? Her grip on the phone tightened. She could hear her phone protest a creak. She took in a breath and let it out while also soothing her grasp on her phone. "Did she... Did she kiss Sam too?"

"I..." Cas paused. "I don't believe so."

Magsie closed her eyes. Wondering if Cas was telling the truth or not. Hating the fact that she was doubting him for a change. Not once had she ever doubted Cas. He had always been there for her. Bent the truth, sure. But that was when he was working under Heaven's command. He doesn't work for Heaven anymore so he had no need to lie to her. He didn't keep things from her. Not like he used to. He'd even gone as far as train her. Teach her everything he knows, in hopes that the abilities she has were similar to his or can be disciplined as such. But now? Now she wasn't so sure and she really didn't like that.

"Are you sure—"

"I don't know, Magdalena." Cas interrupted her, his voice strained. Needing her to believe him.

Magsie sighed. "I... I believe you, Cas." She said softly. And she did. He had no reason to lie to her about this. About knowing whether Sam and Alex kissed. Why would he? He confessed that he had kissed Alex. He probably suspected that that'd hurt her more than Sam kissing Alex would have. She didn't want to think too much as to why it hurt her more. She just knew it did. And now that Cas was technically a free Angel, he didn't really know how to lie anyway. At least not about Human emotions as he was still sort of learning. She almost felt bad for doubting him.

"Magdalena? Are you upset..." Cas asked softly, allowing the sentence to trail.

"No, Cas. I'm not. At least not at you. I mean, what happened, happened. We can't change it now, can we?"

"No. We can't." Cas answered matter-of-fact.

Magsie laughed. "I know we can't Cas. That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh. Right," He said sheepishly.

"I gotta go, Cas," Magsie said as she entered the parking lot of the motel. She hadn't even realized she had resumed walking as she was so engrossed in her conversation with Cas.

"Alright," Cas replied. "Are you certain you're—"

"Cas. I'm not mad. Really. I promise." Magsie interrupted. She heard him let out a tired breath. She smiled. "Cas."

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

… … …

"Cas?"

"Yes."

Magsie closed her eyes. Her heart felt as though it fell to the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath then said, "You know I love you, right?"

Cas sighed. "Yes."

"Good." Magsie nodded sadly. "I'll see ya around."

* * *

"I don't like this," Dean said, pacing the room. His gun in his hand. "She could be in trouble and we're just sitting here? I should have gone with her."

Sam smiled, shaking his head as he packed their things. "She'll be fine, Dean. She told us she'd be at the park. That's not too far from here. And you know she can handle herself."

Dean stopped pacing and gave his little brother a look. "She can handle herself," He scoffed.

The door clicked open and in walked in Magsie carrying an ice cream cone. Sam and Dean watched her, an exasperated scowl from Dean and an amused grin from Sam. Magsie looked up at them. Eyes wide and innocent.

"Hey guys," She said, noticing Sam was packing up. "We're leaving?"

"What happened?" Dean asked, ignoring her question.

Magsie rolled her eyes at him. "Nothing much. I told you we were gonna talk and we did." She extended her cone out to him, half-finished. Dean looked at it. She sighed. "She's not what..."

"She's not what?" Sam inquired, watching her closely.

"She's misunderstood. You two shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She walked past Dean and toward Sam. She offered him a lick. He stared at her. Trying to figure her out, then shook his head.

"Misunderstood?" Dean repeated.

Magsie watched Sam resume his task. Wondering whether he had planned to tell her about what he did. Why hadn't he said anything? Was it guilt? Should she call him out on it? Give him the lecture he was probably waiting for? Is that why he hasn't said anything? Was he waiting for her to bring it up? Did he believe she knew? _You did tell him and Dean that Alex told you everything._ Maybe she should wait it out. See if he'll say anything. If he'll take the initiative.

Sam picked up the looking glass by the bedside table. He turned toward Dean who shrugged.

"Get rid of it," He said.

"What?" Magsie said, returning from her thoughts and rounding on Dean, holding the looking glass against her chest. Sam stared at his empty hand then at Magsie. He frowned. It annoyed him when she did that. "You can't destroy it."

Dean cocked a brow at her. "Why not?"

"Because," Magsie said, looking into the looking glass._ I need to have a little talk with Alex soon._ She thought angrily.

"Because? That's it? Just 'because'?" Dean asked her.

"I promised Alex we can keep in touch through it," Magsie replied easily. "As much as I like talking to you guys, sometimes a girl needs to talk to another girl." _And I _should_ talk to Alex._ She repeated thoughtfully

"I thought that's what Samantha's for." Dean grinned at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes.

Magsie smiled at Sam. He was all too easy to tease. Maybe she should just forget about Alex and him. "Sam's almost as good as a girlfriend but I need to gossip. Sometimes _about_ you guys. I can't talk to Tammy. She doesn't know where I am or who you guys are. Alex does."

"You need to talk _about_ us to someone?" Dean said, a little indignantly. He didn't like other people knowing about him and his brother. The idea of whining to someone else annoyed him. If Magsie or Sam have a problem, why can't they just grow some and say what they want to say?

Magsie stared at Dean. "Yes. Sometimes I need to talk about you both to another girl. Someone who knows what I'm going through and what it's like to live with you guys. Alex is that girl."

"Alex's life and situation is different from ours," Sam pointed out. "Not to mention during a different part of our lives."

"Well, then... I can help her out and listen to her rant about you guys," She shrugged. Which is what she did while they were talking. Why didn't she ask her what she had done while she was in her body? In her world? _Dammit! Either say something or let it go!_ She scolded herself impatiently.

Dean raised his hands. "Whatever," He conceded.

Magsie smiled at him. "Come on, Dean," She said sauntering toward him, taking one last lick of her ice cream before making it disappear. "I know you and Sam talk about me when I'm not around. Why can't I do the same? And besides," She glanced at Sam. "It's not like I keep anything from you guys."

Sam scrunched his brows together, confused by her last comment. He stared into her eyes more clearly before it registered. _She knows._ He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked away from her. Magsie's face saddened. She nodded as though she had just understood something she didn't want to understand.

"Is that what you did?" Dean asked, steering the conversation back to Magsie. He didn't want to be around when Magsie and his brother have their talk.

Sammy should have known better than to kiss Alex while she was in Magsie's body. Sure they had jested about it when Alex and Cas left to get him some pie, but he didn't think Sam would actually do it. Especially after he said he wouldn't, that it wouldn't be right. But he did it anyways.

If Magsie felt betrayed by both Alex and Sam, he wouldn't blame her because he felt a little betrayed himself. Despite that he tried to play it off as casually as he could. The truth was, he didn't like seeing Sam kiss Magsie, even if it wasn't really Magsie in there.

Would that mean it was alright to have caught Cas kissing Magsie? _No. It wasn't._ But it was different with Cas. Cas wasn't his brother. He didn't grow up with Cas. He hadn't died for Cas or sold his soul for Cas or lived for Cas. Sammy was his anchor. Sammy was his brother. It was different with Cas because he and Magsie have a mutual connection that he and Sam would probably never have with her. And damn if _that_ didn't bother Dean just a little bit. But not nearly as much as it had when it was Sam and Alex.

"You talk to Alex about us before coming back? Talk to Alexandra about us?" Dean demanded. Returning from his thoughts.

Magsie shook her head. She reached for her bag and fished for the silver bracelet she bought at the antique shop. When she found it she clasped it on her right wrist, then clasped on the looking glass that she had turned into a charm. It was better than hauling it in her bag and risk it breaking.

"Alexandra and I didn't really talk about you two till the end," She confessed, looking up at them when she was done fixing her bracelet.

"About me and Dean?" Sam asked interested.

"Nope," Magsie responded, pointing at Dean. "First it was about her talk with Dean. Then her lifestyle. I got her number." She winked at Dean who smirked at her. "And then I asked her to look out for you guys in case something happens to me." She shrugged.

"You did what?" Dean asked following her to the bed that she had walked toward. Watching her pack her things. He tossed his gun to Sam. Sam put it away in the weapons bag.

"What do you mean 'in case something happens' to you? Nothing's gonna happen to you," Sam said matter-of-fact.

"Yeah," Dean added. "We already told you—"

"You can't save me, Dean!" Magsie snapped, shoving her unfolded shirt in her bag harshly. "Neither of you can."

"Magsie," Sam said sympathetically, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged off his hand, and continued to shove her clothes and belongings in her duffel. "It doesn't matter anyway." She looked up at them. "She said she couldn't. They both did."

"Both?" Dean stared at her.

"Yes, Dean. Both. Turned out Logan was eavesdropping. He didn't do or say anything out of line, alright? So don't go looking for him." She said dismissing what ever question or concern he may or may not have had.

"But why would you want them – want her – to look out for us?" Sam asked. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

Magsie shrugged, hauling her duffel on he shoulder, letting out a tired sigh. "I don't know, I just..." She looked at Dean. "I get the feeling I'm not gonna make it after the big showdown." She whispered, looking away from the two then.

"And you what? Wanted Alexandra and Logan to take us out of there while you fight them off or something?" Dean asked, getting angrier with each word said.

"No," She whispered, wincing at the anger she heard. "I wanted some assurance. I wanted to know that someone will be there for you guys in case I'm not."

"You're gonna be there. If it's the last thing I do you and Sam—" Dean began but Magsie cut him off, glaring at him. "No, Dean. If it's the last thing _I_ do, I'm gonna make damn sure you and Sam and Cas and Bobby and everyone else I care about make it."

"Damn it, Magsie! It's not your job to save us!" Dean growled at her, stepping toward her.

"Right back at you!" Magsie retorted heatedly.

"We made an agreement, Magsie. We agreed we wouldn't save each other if push came to shove, remember?" Sam said softly but there was an upset undertone in his words also.

Magsie turned on him. "Oh please, Sam," She scoffed rolling her eyes. "You really think I was gonna honor that?"

"So you lied?" Dean hissed.

"Don't try that on me!" Magsie yelled. "You and I both know _exactly_ what I was thinking when I suggested that agreement. It was _never_ meant for me."

"You planning to die? That it?" Dean scowled. "You're gonna use us for some suicide mission? To get back with your family? With Peter?" Magsie stepped up to him, fists clenching at his words. "Well, it ain't happening, Magsie. So get that out of your head. _Now_."

"Dean," Sam said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam," Dean warned, shaking his head at him but keeping his glaring contest with Magsie.

"Oh _re-lax_!" Magsie huffed pushing past him and Sam roughly before turning to them to continue to glare at them. "I'm gonna fight for my life just as badly as I'm gonna fight for yours. I was just considering the _possibility_ of me not making it."

"You're gonna make it!" Dean screamed throwing his hands in the air, irritated and frustrated.

"So are you!" Magsie screamed back.

"Guys!" Sam yelled stretching his arms to the both of them as they had gotten dangerously close to swinging at each other. And though Dean wouldn't normally hit a girl – unless she was possessed or not human – Magsie on the other hand, wouldn't hold back if it came to a fight. "Look. Let's just... keep the agreement as is and leave?"

Magsie and Dean stared each other down. Their breaths ragged and the adrenaline pumping through their veins. It was Magsie that broke contact. Her shoulders slumping, subdued and sad.

"Try to understand, please," She whispered. Her voice strained despairingly. She walked away from them and to the door. She opened it and held it open, looking back at them, a haunting sadness neither brother had ever witnessed before shadowing her face. "A world without Sam and Dean Winchester? That cannot happen."

Sam and Dean shared a look. The way Magsie always thought so highly of them, looking past their flaws and mistakes, and always willing to take a hit or a bullet for them... It was something that neither brother was accustomed to having from anyone other than each other. But Magsie was wrong to think that their lives were more important then hers. She was just as important and deserving as every person they were or have saved throughout their lives as Hunters.

Sam walked toward Magsie slowly, gently. He took the hand that held the door open and pulled her toward him. "Magsie," He whispered into her hair. "You're not thinking of giving up on us are you?"

Magsie wrapped her arms around his waist, digging her face into his chest, trying desperately to hold back her tears. She shook her head into his chest. "No," She whispered back.

Sam pushed her away to get a good look of her. "A world without Magdalena De La Luz would not be a world I'd like to live in."

Magsie gave him a weak smile as she rolled her eyes, causing tears to spill over. _Great. More tears._ She thought. "That was really cheesy Samikins." She replied, peeling herself off of him so that she can compose herself. "But thanks." She glanced at Dean. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Just another Friday, right?" He smirked.

"Yeah," She laughed. "And you're the only one that didn't get any sorta play. Getting a little rusty there, Winchester?"

Dean raised a brow at Magsie. "I can get more numbers than a Yellow Book." He stated matter-of-fact.

Magsie laughed lightly. "Really?" She challenged, grinning. "Let's see. I got the nephews number, Alexandra's number, both Logan's like me better, Alex likes me better, Sam got to kiss Alex," She paused glancing at Sam who decided to look away. She placed a firm hand on his arm and squeezed it. Letting him know that they will talk about it even if it'll be uncomfortable for them both. But that's what Sam does. Talk about the problem until either a solution, compromise, or understanding is found. She smirked at the thought. She wouldn't want Sam any other way.

Dean huffed. "Alright, alright," He said before she could continue. "These couple of days weren't my best."

Magsie looked away from Sam and smiled widely at Dean. "Is that a bet in the horizon?"

"You're on!" Dean smirked. Magsie laughed loudly.

"C'mon guys," Sam whined. He shook his head at the two, but quirked a grin either way, walking out the Motel to check out.

* * *

**A/N: Here ya go everyone! The final chapter! I must say, as sad as I am to see it end, I'm also kinda glad it's over. Now I can fully concentrate on my other fics so that I can finish those and start on others that are nagging at me. 'Tis the curse of a writer! Alas! ;)**

**Sorry for the late update, by the way. I had had this chapter finished, but when I sent it to my Co-Author for the stamp of approval she mentioned there was something missing and that's why it took me so long to finish. I was looking for what ever it was that I was missing. I'm not sure if I found it, but I can confidently say, that I like how this Chapter turned out so... Ees all good!**

**Also, if you go to my profile you while find links to pictures! There will be pictures of: Magsie, (past and present), Alex (present and future) Logan (present and future), Peter, Fleur Antoinette and her mansion, Herluin Patrice and his mansion, the looking glass, the journal, and the bracelet Magsie bought. I hope y'all like the pictures and I hope y'all liked this fic! **

**Thank you Parsy for sharing this amazing idea with me. I hope I wasn't too much trouble to write with. (I'm sorry if I was, but I tried!) And thank you all for taking the time to read our fic! :D**


End file.
